The Promise & The Wish
by MrGrecka
Summary: Rachel es una joven modelo en Londres pero por circunstancias desconocidas tiene que vivir en Lima,Ohio en su ultimo año de secundaria en el que quiere pasar por desapercibida y Santana cree que esto le perjudica. Quinn era una porrista que quiso cambiar de personalidad lo mas ingenioso para ella fue vestirse como Punk. Faberry/Pezberry,amistad Puckleberry,Hummelberry,etc..
1. Capítulo 1: Cambio de Vida

**Capítulo 1****: Cambio de Vida**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña esta 6ta temporada **

**estaría repleto de Faberry ****J**

**Sinopsis: Rachel se muda a Lima para terminar**

**La secundaria tranquilamente pero hay personas**

**Que no lo permiten, aunque hay una parte de **

**Rachel que agradece este maltrato que ella cree merecer**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Promise &amp; The Wish <strong>

**Lima, Ohio 2014**

_"Debemos irnos"_

_"¿Porque? ¿Estás bien?"_

_"solo quiero estar a solas contigo"_

_ ._

_"Ya casi llegamos "yo solo asentí_

_ ._

_"¿Tú crees que llegare a pertenecer a Broodway algún día?"_

_"Claro que si linda deberías de estar tan segura como yo"_

_ ._

_"Solo prométeme que serás feliz"_

_"solo si tu prometes que lo serás conmigo"_

_"solo si me prometes dejarme ir "solloce_

_"solo si me prometes que en realidad no te iras"_

_ ._

_"Solo espera amor, aguanta me lo prometiste"_

_"Solo prométeme... que vivirás "susurre y todo a mi alrededor desapareció._

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra 2013<strong>

Hubo un momento en mi vida en el que todo dio un giro de

180 grados de la peor forma posible en la que sucedió

yo solo deseé que el dolor desapareciera.

Llore, Grite, Gemí, Solloce, golpeé, Insulte.

Repitiendo todo el proceso durante horas y horas hasta que sentí que mis ojos no tenían lágrimas, mi garganta raspaba con cada respiración mi cabeza explotaba con cada parpadear de mis ojos ardientes y rojos, mis manos, brazos y pies dolían las cosas a mi alrededor estaban desechas, rotas y fuera de su lugar cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos una y otra vez cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de olvidar pero solo aprecia la imagen.

**"NOOOO MALDICION NOOOO"**

Volví a gritar y sentí que mi garganta se quebraría y sangraría en ese instante me tambalee hasta llegar en la esquina de mi habitación apoyando mi espalda contra la pared me fui deslizando hasta llegar al suelo flexione mis piernas hasta que quedaron contra mi pecho y las palmas de mis manos presionaban mis cienes en otro momento no aguantaría esta migraña pero ahora solo la sentía como si fuera solo un tirón de un pelo de la cabeza.

¿Porque lo hicieron? Me pregunte miles de veces y miles de respuestas florecían de mi cabeza

¿Porque no me dijeron?

Y hay están de nuevo las respuestas

¿A caso no me amaban lo suficiente?

Otras miles de respuesta Y más preguntas, más respuestas y más preguntas...

**"Y si... si yo también voy "**susurre apartando mis manos de la cabeza para colocarlas en mis rodillas rasguñándolas en un impulso para calmarme y tratar de sentir otro tipo de dolor "**Claro yo...yo puedo hacer eso ellos no me dijeron nada igual puedo hacer lo mismo"**

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude hasta el punto de marearme y ponerme de rodillas así que decidí hacerlo más despacio.

Camine despacio hacia mi escritorio no quería volver a caer y retrasar mi destino cuando estuve frente al escritorio no pude evitar ver el portarretrato frente a mí y el dolor se multiplico.

**"MALDITA SEA PORQUE** "grite en el momento en el que avente aquella fotografía lejos de mi rompiéndose en pedazos abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saque aquel objeto que me ayudaría.

Oí algunos toques en la puerta seguidos de una voz **"¿Cariño estas bien? **"Yo asentí sosteniendo con fuerzas "el objeto"

**"Responde por favor"**

**"Es...estoy bien** "respondí apenas audiblemente

**"No te oí"**

**"Maribel estoy bien "**respondí más audible

**"Bien...no quieres algo de comer?"**

**"No yo solo quiero que me dejes sola"**

**"Rachel ya llevas muchas horas so..."**

**"SOLO DEJAME..."**grite y lo único que oí fue un suspiro...**"Lo siento...yo solo quiero estar sola "**apreté más "el Objeto "cada palabra que salía de mis labios era aún más ronca al parecer mi voz ya estaba sufriendo consecuencias.

**"Está bien te dejare un momento más"**

**"Maribel..."**llame antes de que se alejara

"**Gracias...por todo...por...por estar ahí por ayudarme por ser como una madre para mi "** apreté aún más que objeto y lo acerque "por todo" susurre

Y la puerta se abrió haciendo que me girara al instante

**"Tú no lo vas a hacer** "me dijo mirándome fijamente

**4 meses después**

**"Nos vamos?"**

Yo suspire y asentí** "Voy a extrañar todo...yo aún estoy indecisa, no sé si sea lo mejor"**

**"Claro que lo Sera, además tenemos la aprobación de tus padres "**de nuevo suspire pero aún más fuerte

**"Vamos Rach..."**ambas salimos de la casa con maletas **"segura no quieres despedirte de ellos "**negué

**"Yo realmente no quiero verlos ahora estoy muy molesta con ambos"**

**"Entiendo entonces vamos que E.U. nos espera"**

**·······················································································································**

**Lima, Ohio**

**"Entonces porque esa cara?"**

**"Mi madre"**

**"¿qué pasa con ella?"**

**"Todo"**

**"puedes ser un poco más específica Santana"**

**"Dios Quinn que no entiendes"**

**"si no me explicas no "**respondió cruzándose de brazos

**"Bien...mi madre va más de medio año que va y vine de viajes y hace casi 1 mes que se fue y aun no regresa"**

**"Sabes que así es su trabajo"**

**"Ya se "**resoplo

**"¿entonces? además te llama todo los días"**

**"es solo que ya me canse quiero pasar más tiempo con ella es a la que menos veo y ..y sabes mejor cambiemos de tema"**

**"Habla con ella"**

**"dije que cambiemos de tema"**

**"No dijiste ayer que te tenía una sorpresa"**

**"Quinn ya no quiero hablar de eso además sus sorpresas siempre me dan miedo"**

**"Por?"**

**"su última sorpresa fue ese trabajo en el que está ahora... la verdad yo no sé cuál es su perspectiva de sorpresa"**

**"Ja pero si bien que te compras ropa con el dinero de ese trabajo ¿no?"**

**"Cambio de tema P, mejor dime ¿porque diablos ese cambio de look"**

**"¿Que tiene? Se ve genial ¿no?**

**"chaquetas y pantalones de cuero, botas, playeras de bandas de Rock maquillaje extra y todo negro?... además del cabello rosa y un aro en la nariz Si Genial**" ironizo y la ex rubia giro los ojos

**"a mí me gusta"**

**"Porque?**" se encogió de hombros "**Quinn porque te hiciste eso?"**

**"Un cambio de vida"**

**"O una etapa de pubertad... porque los cambios de vida es más cuando te cambias de país o ciudad, de casa o tal vez de escuela pero de ¿look? En definitiva es la pubertad "**

**"No es eso"**

**"Claro es solo que tus padres no aceptan que eres Gay ¿No? Y por eso este acto de rebeldía"**

**"Yo no soy Gay eh andado con muchos chicos"**

**"Entonces chica hetero que besa chicas en su recamara y es descubierta por sus padres"**

**"eso no me hace Gay"**

**"Bien se lo que quieras"**

**"eso es lo que estoy haciendo chica closet** - escupió molesta

**"yo no estoy en el closet yo ya acepte que soy lesbiana"**

**"Ja solo con tu madre y yo? Eso no es salir del closet"**

**"Yo era la que estaba molesta hoy no tu"**

**"es solo que eres desesperante Santana... espero que te consigas una novia que se meta a ese closet contigo"**

**"Y yo espero que tú te consigas una novia y...Oh no lo siento un novio para la chica hetero** "se burlo

**"Sabes que puedo hacerlo"**

**"Lo de la novia?** "Sonrió diabólica

**"No... lo del novio"**

**"Ja** "rio sarcástica "**como Finnepto o Puckerman mejor nada Quinn"**

**"Hay ya cállate que tu estuviste igual con ellos "sonrió victoriosa por la atacada**

**"Y exactamente es el mejor ejemplo porque solo fue para ocultar mi homosexualidad **"retruco y Quinn dejo de sonreír al tiempo que santana sonrió

**"Yo no soy..."**

**"Ya Gay...no lo eres Quinn no lo eres"**

**"Mejor me voy te veo otro día"**

**"Huye cobarde HUYE** "grito lo último cuando vio a su amiga cruzar la puerta a la salida de la casa después de unos minutos en los que ella veía tele su celular sonó

"¿Si?"

"¿Hija? Amor dónde estás?

"En casa madre"

"Oh claro...bueno quería decirte que tengo una buena noticia"

"¿dejas tu trabajo?"

"No...Claro que no y menos ahora aunque sabes que yo no lo veo como un trabajo si no como ayuda a mis amigos"

"Lo que sea... ¿entonces cuál es?"

"Regreso hoy...bueno con eso de los horarios y todo llego mañana"

"Fabuloso madre "Ironizo

"No seas así San tengo otra pero esa será cuando llegue"

"Bien... lo siento... estaré esperando con ansias"

"bien cariño te dejo que tengo que dormir un poco antes de viajar Te amo"

"adiós mami yo igual te amo".

* * *

><p><strong>Hola soy nueva en esto del Fanfiction pero hace tiempo que suelo leer<strong>

**Fic's en especial Faberry y quise hacer el mío:D espero y les guste quise **

**Subir este que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo déjenme sus review para**

**Saber que piensan y aunque solo tenga un lector lo seguiré subiendo **

**J**** tengo mucho en**

**Plan para este fic . Gracias **


	2. Chapter 2: Presentación amistosa

**Cap. 2 Presentación "amistosa"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña haría el Tour Glee de**

**Despedida u.u**

* * *

><p>S: Vamos Quinn tienes que acompañarme<p>

Q: Que no santana, no puedo - Santana llevaba 10 min tratando de convencer a su amiga para

que la acompañara al aeropuerto por su madre

S: Quinn vamos tengo que ir en 1 hora dime que sí y paso por ti

Q: Que no puedo San...me hubieras avisado antes ahora estoy ocupada

S: Ocupada claro... pero en que si somos la únicas que nos quedamos en Lima sin vacaciones

Q: y eso que tiene tengo cosas que hacer además no somos las únicas

S: Ya... ¿cómo que cosas tienes que hacer...?...hey espera aparte de tu y yo es...Oh...oh No me digas

que estas con ella - solo recibió un silencio - dios Quinn que pena me das maldita "Hetero"

Q: Cállate no estamos haciendo nada solo estamos estudiando -

S: Claro estudiando - ironizo - sabes Mala amiga mejor me voy adiós

Q: oye no si... – ¿colgó? - argg como diablos te atreves a colgarme - gruño mientras aventaba el

celular en su cama

"todo bien?"

Q: Si no importa"

"Bien entonces ven - le indico con un dedo mientras la peli rosa se acercaba "¿donde nos quedamos?"

- sonrió coqueta

Q:No lo sé recuérdamelo - sonrió cuando la chica se acercaba a sus labios para presionarlos

con los de ella

S: Maldita Quinn y su estúpida calentura ahora tengo que enfrentar a mi madre yo sola cuando

más necesito a una amiga - murmuraba la latina mientras se estacionaba su auto en el estacionamiento

del aeropuerto

-/-/-/-

R: Sabes no es tan tarde para regresar ¿Verdad?

M: Rachel

R: ¿Qué? Yo puedo conseguir otro boleto de regreso a Milán

M: eso lo se Rachel pero…

R:bien entonces solo saco mi tarjeta de crédito y... - dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsa su cartera

M: Rachel - la detuvo con sus manos en los hombros mirándola fijamente - tranquila sé que estas

nerviosa pero vas a estar bien

R:No lo creo... me siento muy extraña aquí

M:es normal Rachel...pero veras que en unos días te acostumbraras a este lugar - la morena solo

suspiro - ahora ven tengo que buscar a alguien que tienes que conocer

R:bien… solo necesito ir al servicio ahorita regreso

M:bien pero recuerda donde estamos no quiero perderte el primer día

R:je yo menos quiero que eso pase –

-/ En los servicios del aeropuerto /-

"Bien Rachel estamos aquí vamos a estar bien - Rachel se hablaba a si misma frente al espejo tratando

de calmar sus nervios y miedos de estar en un nuevo país no es que no ha estado antes en E.U. pero

siempre fue en compañía con alguno de sus padres era muy extraño para ella enfrentarse al mundo

fuera de sus límites sola - vamos a hacer una nueva vida si una nueva vida...esto no va ser fácil y lo

sabemos pero lo lograremos además solo será un año solo un año" suspiro con pesadez y salió del baño

-/-/-

Santana llevaba 20 min buscando a su madre la cual no encontraba así que decidió llamarle

S:Madre dónde estás?

"santa estoy cerca del negocio de revistas"

S:Sabes que aquí hay más de 3?

"emm bueno estoy buscando el sanitario tal vez ahí?"

S:pff hay más sanitarios públicos aquí sabes mejor nos vemos en... ¡Hey Cuidado! - gruño santana cuando

sintió un impacto en su espalda y su celular cayó al suelo

"Yo. Y...yo lo siento"

S:Yo..yo..yo... además de ciega tartamuda – comento cuando levanto el celular

"yo no soy tartamuda puedo hablar a la perfección además ya dije lo siento eso no te da derecho a ser grosera"

S:mira voy a ser grosera con quien sea eh tenido un día terrible hoy y tengo el derecho de ser grosera

con quien sea ¿bien? - la chica suspiro

"Tal vez tengas razón"

S:Claro que la tengo

"yo eh tenido esos días últimamente y a veces me desquito con lo que hay a mi alrededor aunque

siempre son objetos y no personas pero cada quien tendrá su forma no?" Santana asintió

extrañada por estar aguantando esta conversación con una completa extraña

"Bien otra vez lo siento, es solo que estoy extraviada"

S:pues cuántos años tienes? ¿10?- Bromeo y la otra chica rio - no eres de aquí cierto tu acento te delata

"No, soy de Londres, Milán mucho gusto soy Rachel Berry - extendió su mano para que la

otra chica la estrechara

S:Santana - dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos

R:solo Santana?" cuestiono con una sonrisa coqueta y ceja levantada

S:Para los extraños si - respondió soltando la mano de la chica

R:Yo ya no soy una extraña o ¿es que acaso tienes 10 años y crees que te robare? -

S:Ja claro que no

"¿Esta coqueteando conmigo? Whoa está coqueteando ¿cierto?" pensaba Santana,

para ella era muy extraño que alguien hiciera eso ya que en Lima ninguna de las chicas

hacia eso o por almenas las que ella conocía ni siquiera estaba segura de sí habían mas

gays en lima

R:Bien no importa con tu nombre es más que suficiente

S:Sificiente para qué?

R:Para llamarte por tu nombre cada vez que nos veamos

S:¿Crees que después nos veremos en otra parte?

R:Tengo una sensación...

S:emmm ok... ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar a alguien o algo?

R:Encerio?... - la latina asintió - genial estoy buscando a mi abogado vine con ella pero no

la encuentro ella es de aquí pero al parecer la perdí

S:como es ella?

R:Es delgada, un poco más alta que tu emmm... cabello obscuro y... es delgada

S:eso ya lo dijiste -

R:Oh claro ...entonces es...

S:Como se llama? tal vez la conozca este pueblo es muy chico -

R:Claro es Mar...

"Santy cariño "Llamo la madre de Santana y ambas chicas voltearon a verla "Oh Rachel te eh

estado buscando ...

S:La conoces?

M:al parecer ya se conocieron eh? ¡Genial me ahorran la presentación"

R:Claro Maribel ... - sonrió - al parecer este pueblo sí que es chico - susurro para sí misma

§ Casa López

M:Bienvenida Rachel esta es la mansión López

S:Ja mansión? Querrás decir pocilga

M:Santana – riño su madre

R:Es muy Linda Maribel y muy hogareña...me encanta - comento la morena ignorando la

discusión entre las López

M:Gracia Rachel deja tus maletas en la sala y te daré un recorrido ¿No quieres algo de tomar

- la chica negó - bien yo me muero de sed ahorita regreso - Rachel asintió y Maribel se fue a la

cocina seguida de su hija

S:Madre me puedes decir ¿que hace esa chica aquí?

M:aqui va a vivir

S:porfavor dime que esa no es la sorpresa

M:porque no? Una amiga te haría bien

S:encerio?

M:en parte si es la Sorpresa

S:¿Que parte porque las sorpresas deberían de ser geniales y alegrarte

¿dime cual parte? Porque ella no entra en ninguna - su madre suspiro

M:Mira Santy sabes que trabajo para un matrimonio ¿No?

S:Si el de los 2 hombres que eran tus amigos de la adolescencia lo sé al punto

M:pues ellos me pidieron que la trajera aquí

S:¿Porque? si solamente trabajabas para ellos como abogado no como niñera

M:Santana esto es difícil de explicar esa parte no me correspondería a mi si no a ella

S:La verdad no me importa saber y ¿cuál es la otra parte de la sorpresa?

M:Que ya no tendré que salir de viaje a Londres

S:encerio?

M:si... bueno tal vez tenga que ir más adelante pero no será más d días - santana asintió

eso sí que la alegraba

S:solo dime por cuanto

M:Por cuanto ¿Qué?

S:cuánto tiempo se queda... ¿unas 2 o una semana?

M:emmm que tal si luego hablamos tengo que mostrarle la...

S:Madre es mejor que me digas

M:Bien...sera todo el ciclo escolar

S:¿Qué? Un... un año?... estas jugando cierto - su madre negó - un año... un maldito año ¿y dónde

se va a quedar? Porque aquí no va a ser

M:Santana por favor no seas inmadura ella tiene que quedarse aquí no quiero que se quede en otro

lugar si no conoce bien Lima

S:pero un año es demasiado y...y Papa ¿qué dice? De seguro ni le has dicho

M:él ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo

S:no puedes hacer eso, ni siquiera me quieres decir las razones por las que está aquí

M:me acabas de decir que no te importaban

S:eso fue antes de saber que se hospedaría un año en mi casa que tal si es una asesina serial o...

O una narcotraficante

M:Santana por favor tiene tu misma edad y ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar a los Berry - advirtió

antes de que protestara - ella se va a quedar y punto final

S:Tu...tu... arggg ME VOY, y voy a llegar tarde ! - Santana salió de la cocina y cuando paso

por la sala solo observo a Rachel le dio una mirada asesina y salió por la puerta principal con un portazo

M:Yo siento eso Rachel - la chica negó

R:está bien ..Pero creo que sería mejor si me voy al departamento que compraron mis padres a mí no

me molestaría en lo absoluto

M:No Rachel tu eres igual de bienvenida aquí como cuando ustedes me recibían en su casa como si fuera mía

R:Mis padres te aprecian mucho y yo igual Maribel así que siempre será tu casa

M:y esta ahora es tuya Rach - la chica asintió con lágrimas al borde de los ojos - no Rachel tristeza ahora no ven voy a mostrarte la casa

R:si lo siento ... - limpio sus ojos con la manga de su suéter y se acercó a Maribel - vamos

§ Casa Fabray

S:Sal de aquí zorra - dijo Santana al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Quinn

Q:Q...Que diablos haces aquí Santana?

"Ouch" espeto la 3era chica desde el suelo

S:No escuchaste sal

"Quinn?"

Q:es mejor que te vayas Kitty - contesto la ex-rubia desde su cama sin ver a la chica en el suelo

K:bien - se levantó molesta - nos vemos después - y se marcho

Q:¿cómo entraste?

S:Llaves secretas en la maseta

Q:le dije a mi madre que las quitara... bien entonces ¿qué sucede?¿Qué onda con el genio que traes?

S:Mi madre y su sorpresa

Q:que te trajo una muñeca? - bromeo

S:Quinn no estoy para tus bromas

Q:y yo no estoy para tus conversaciones largas y quejosas ve al tema de una vez y dime que te regalo

S: una chica que ...

Q:Una... Una Chica? - interrumpió Quinn y empezó a reír - enserio una chica?... dios en que siglo

estamos para que te regale una chica cuanto le costó 2 cerdos y una vaca jajaja

S: ¿de qué diablos hablas? rubia

Q:pues de que tu madre te regalo una chica para que te cases ¿no? Y así sientes cabeza jajaja... aunque

hablando más enserio creo que es lo mejor con ese humor que siempre traes nadie se va casar contigo...

tu madre hizo lo correcto en regalarte aquella chica por almenas ha de ser linda ¿no?

S:de que tonterías hablas Quinn ...dios no puedes ser más estúpida... una chica es lo que trajo no

lo que me regalo aprende a no interrumpir...la trajo para que según ella ya no tenga que viajar de aquí a

Londres tan seguido

Q:Y¿por que la trajo?

S:No lo sé no me quiso decir dice que eso le corresponde a la chica y no a ella al parecer mi madre es

abogado de los padres de ella y yo no sé qué problemas legales tengan para que tenga que huir de Londres

Q:¿tu como sabes que huye?

S: Porfavor Quinn es obvio... mi madre es abogada y ella se viene a vivir a Lima...para que vienes a un

pueblo si vives en Londres solo una estúpida lo hace por gusto

Q:en eso te doy la razón...bueno y eso a ti en que te perjudica?...tu madre va estar más tiempo aquí yo no

veo lo malo

S:Lo malo es que va a vivir en mi casa

Q:Bien eso puede ser tal vez algo "incomodo" por así decirlo pero ¿dónde está lo malo? No estas

siendo algo exagerada?

S:No no estoy siendo exagerada ... primero esa chica hace que mi madre este más de medio año

viajando y ahora viene a mi propia casa

Q:¿Que tienes contra ella? Si no la conoces

S:como no la voy a conocer si en cada viaje del que mi madre regresaba quería hablarme de ella y su

perfecta familia

Q:¿Y por almenas escuchabas las historias?

S:Claro que no ..siempre las ignore después de un tiempo note que ya no intentaba decirme nada de ellos ..

me alivie pero también es donde la relación con mi madre se fue afectando y todo por culpa de esa estúpida

Q:Bueno ¿y qué vas a hacer? -

S:Lo que Santana sabe hacer mejor - sonrió con malicia

Q:Hacerle la vida imposible ... suerte con eso - se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio donde estaba

su laptop la abrió tomo asiento frente al aparato y empezó a revisar su e-mail

S:No Quinn.. tú me vas a ayudar - se acercó a la chica y volteo la silla de ruedas en la que estaba la chica

Q:Que? ...no a mí no me metas en esto

S:Mira Quinn yo eh hecho muchas cosas por ti

Q:no han sido demasiadas

S:ah no?..., cubrirte muchas veces con la coach, con tus padres, nunca decirle a nadie que engañabas a

Finn durante su relación, unirme al club glee para regresar con tu ex esa fue la peor por cierto... quieres

que siga - Quinn suspiro

Q:No creo que sea bueno que hagamos eso ... porque no intentas llevarte con ella tal vez puedan tener

una buena relación...- y santana lo pensó solo por 1 segundo pero negó

S:Claro que no ...soy Santana López y sabes que obtengo lo que quiero así que ¿Estás conmigo?

Q:bien...cual es el plan?

S:Genial...

_** -/-/-/-**_

M:Bien Rachel este es tu recamara te dejo para que te instales...baja cuando lo desees si no yo te llamo

para la cena

R:está bien muchas gracias Maribel

Rachel miro a su alrededor las paredes de la recamara tenía un color verde pistache no era muy grande como en su casa pero era un espacio respetable para su privacidad, tenía un escritorio 2 mesitas de noche de cada lado de la cama un armario y había una ventana en donde la luz entraba a la perfección para iluminar el lugar empezó a explorar la habitación caminando en cada espacio del lugar para acostumbrarse que ahora en ese tiempo que estuviera ahí ese sería su hogar, tomo su maleta y la abrió sacando todas sus pertenencias ropa, zapatos, cd's y dvd's, libros, etc,etc.

R:Bien esto ahora tiene algo de Rachel Berry - dijo cuándo coloco una estrella dorada en una esquina del espejo después suspiro se recostó en su nueva cama con un celular en sus manos por muchos minutos, después de un rato cuestionándose si hacer una llamada o no cuando su yo misma le dijo "Hazlo" con solo una tecla de marcación rápida lo hizo

Un pitido... dos pitidos... tres pitidos

"Hola soy Hiram Berry...

R:Hola papa - interrumpió Rachel - tal vez no quieras que te marque pero necesitaba escucharte y decirte que te extraño te quiero - y colgó rápidamente con un nudo en la garganta aventó su celular lejos de ella y hundió su rostro en la almohada para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados y lloro es lo único que podía hacer durante 4 meses solo llorar.

.

.

_"Hay días en los que conoces a una persona y nunca te preguntas que_

_ tan importante __llegara a ser en tu __vida futura,__pero después cuando te _

_encuentras en ese punto del futuro no te atreves ni a preguntarte_

_como seria sin ella"_

* * *

><p><strong>.Bien aquí mi segundo episodio estoy emocionada de seguir esto<strong>

**Cuéntenme que piensan con sus comentarios o en mi página de **

**Facebook Gleek Like Me/Faberry ****J**** Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3: Desconocido Inesperado

**Cap. 3 Desconocido Inesperado**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña habrían otras 10 **

**Temporadas de Glee :9**

**06:21 am**

* * *

><p>R: buenos días - saludo Rachel entrando a la cocina<p>

M:buenos días Rachel... ¿descansaste?

R:si - mintió apenas había dormido 3 horas la señora López volteo y vio las ojeras de la chica, suspiro pero prefirió no tocar el tema

M:bien quieres desayunar algo en especial

R:si no te molesta puedo ir a correr antes

M:Claro pero no te esfuerzos mucho toma una fruta para que comas algo - la chica asintió y se acercó al frutero para tomar una manzana - me encantaría que a Santana se le adhiriera algo de ti ella siempre se levanta hasta las 10 si tengo suerte antes cuando me voy a trabajar temprano me encantaría desayunar con ella

R:sé que tendrá sus cosas positivas

M:por supuesto que si ya las iras conociendo

R:eso espero, bueno regreso en un rato

M:no te alejes mucho hay un parque por aquí cerca

R:Claro no te preocupes acabo de sincronizar mi GPS no quiero volver a perderme

-/-/-/-

**Parque en Lima 9:25 am**

Un paso

Calambre en la pierna izquierda

Otro paso

Calambre en la pierna derecha

Otro paso y una respiración

Calambre en la pierna y abdomen

Otro paso y una respiración

Calambre en cada parte de su cuerpo y una punzada en la cabeza

Otro paso y una respiración

Calambre en cada parte de su cuerpo, otra punzada más fuerte en la cabeza y vista nublada por un segundo

Otro paso y una respiración

Calambre en cada parte de su cuerpo, otra punzada más fuerte por cada segundo en la cabeza, vista nublada por un par de segundos y un tambaleo y era momento de detenerse

Rachel llevaba más de 2 horas corriendo por todo el parque sin descanso ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de esfuerzo físico pero hace 3 meses cada vez que hacia ejercicio le gustaba presionarse hasta su limite

Cada vez que sentía que su cabeza parecía que estallaría, que sus pulmones dolían por falta de aire, que cada musculo de su cuerpo sentía la punzada más dolorosa del día en cada paso pero el limite era cuando todo eso pasaba junto con un nubla miento de vista, la punzada más dolorosa en sus pies hasta el punto de casi gemir y la sensación de que nada de aire entraría en sus pulmones.

Empezó a correr pensando que sería una forma de catarsis para vengarse de las cosas que la perturbaban les servía pero solo por determinado tiempo en el que el dolor de cada paso después de horas la distraía de cualquier otro dolor deseaba no poder detenerse nunca o que ese dolor durara eternamente para no volver al mundo del verdadero sufrimiento

Se detuvo bruscamente odiándose por no poder aguantar más, sentándose en la acera cerca del área de los juegos infantiles con respiraciones agitadas solo pudo observar a los niños jugando en aquellos juegos, niños en columpios, resbaladillas corriendo,gritando,sonriendo, ojos inocentes,sonrisas felices y un viaje al pasado

**"¿Enserio Papi?" Pregunto la pequeña Rachel sentada en el columpio mientras su padre la empujaba **

**"Claro que si hija sabes que nunca te mentiría"**

R:Mentira - susurro aun observando a los niños divirtiéndose

**"Sabes que odio las mentiras papi... así que promételo"**

**"Prometerte que hija"**

**"Que nunca me mentirías"**

**"Por lo que más amo"**

**"¿Por papa?"**

**"A él lo amo pero tú eres lo que más amo" Rachel sonrió con orgullo por el puesto**

R:Mentira - gruño - solo mentiras - se levantó dispuesta a correr aún más cuando a unos pasos choco con alguien

"Ouch...eso dolió" espeto la persona desde el suelo sobando su muslo izquierdo

R:Dios ... lo siento... - se disculpó Rachel poniéndose a la altura de la persona para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - te ayudo

"Eso me encantaría"

R:pon tu brazo en mi hombro

"No crees que eres muy pequeña para que haga eso"

R:de estatura pero no de fuerza vamos ahí hay una banca

"Está bien"

R:realmente siento esto...no quieres ir a un hospital para que te revisen o algo

"Eres algo dramaticen?...pero estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa

R:tambien soy muy torpe ayer me paso lo mismo con una chica off mi recién estancia en Lima no me esta yendo muy bien -

"No eres de aquí?" - la chica negó - que raro te me haces conocida aunque tu acento me confirma que no lo eres"

R: Soy de Londres

"¿Inglaterra?" Pregunto con sorpresa

R:si soy...

"No...no me digas que eres, eres Rachel... Rachel Berry..."

R:C...como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto sorprendida

"Yo eh visto en internet la colección de "Gala Perception" tú. Tú ultima sesión fue "suit & tie Women's" y eres la más joven de tu agencia de modelos BMP en Londres" - respondio de corrido

R:Whoa tu... tu como conoces todo eso?

"Te podría decir que soy tu fan pero no quiero mentir, hace un año conocí por internet a un chico que vive en Londres y es tu Fan n° 1 ...y además soy una persona que sigue la moda de eso sí que soy fan"

R:eso lo puedo ver - comento observando la vestimenta de la persona - pero tengo que... - no pudo terminar porque el sonido de un mensaje en su celular la interrumpió

**_Rachel ¿dónde estás?¿no te perdiste cierto?_**

**_ Solo responde para no preocuparme Maribel L._**

R:emm me tengo que ir pero podemos vernos más al rato? Me vendría bien un recorrido en Lima y me gustaría saber si tú me lo darías

"Claro me encantaría"

R:Genial ah... y un favor no le digas a nadie que me has visto por favor - el chico asintió - bien me confiare en ti ...en no me has dicho tu nombre

"Oh si lo siento soy Kart, Kurt Hummel -

R:bien kurt hummel por favor anota tu numero - le dijo mientras le daba su celular el chico con una sonrisa anoto el celular y se lo entrego - bien ahora si me voy me dio un gusto conocerte kurt

K: iagualmente Rachel

R: no puede ser...no puede ser espero y este chico no me traiga problemas... que hago...Maribel claro mari - reacciono Rachel empezando a correr para llegar a la casa López y hablar con su abogada y ver como solucionaban esto

**-/-/-/-**

**Casa López 9:51**

M:buenos días cariño

S:buenos días

M:cereal o panqueques

S:Cereal,ammm ya se fue cierto

M:De quien hablas?

S:Berry ya se fue ¿Cierto? - su madre suspiro

M:Mira Santana ya hablamos de esto ayer ella se va a quedar aquí te guste o no - santana se cruzó de brazos

S:entonces me voy de la casa

M:y a dónde vas a vivir exactamente?

S:con...mmm con Quinn

M:Ja ...si vete con ella y que su padre homofóbico trate de cambiar tu sexualidad

S:oh cállate

M:No me hables así - riño y Santana resoplo

S:Lo siento... - empezó a comer sus cereales en silencio por unos minutos hasta que un portazo las distrajo y ambas dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de la cocina cuando apareció una Rachel agitada y con la mirada fija en Maribel

M:¿Pasa algo Rachel - pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba

R:emmm buenos días Santana - saludo y la latina solo rodo los ojos y volvió su atención al desayuno - Necesito hablar contigo - susurro

M:¿No quieres desayunar primero? - la chica negó Maribel volteo a ver a su hija y ya que no les ponía atención asintió y se fue con Rachel

S:Enana estúpida - murmuro santana cuando estuvo sola

M:¿Que pasa Rachel? - cuestiono cuando ambas entraron al despacho

R:conoci a un chico

M:eso está bien, es mejor que vayas socializando ¿cuál es el problema en eso?

R:El problema es que este chico me conoce

M:bueno eso es obvio si tú lo conoces el igual debió de conocerte

R:no...no de esa forma mira el no reconoció para ser más exactas

M:¿te reconoció? Ose que sabe quién eres? - la chica asintió - bien eso sí que es un problema

R:lo sé - suspiro - no sé qué hacer no quiero que los medios de comunicación sepan donde me encuentro

M:bien sabes cómo se llama el chico?

R: Kurt Hummel

M:kurt ...creo que es compañero de Santana es el hijo de Burt...creo que con solo hablar con el chico se podría solucionar esto

R:No sería más sencillo si me voy a otro lado a otro pueblo ..no se

M:no Rachel yo estoy a tu cargo y no quiero que estés sola en E.U. sin nadie a tu lado vamos a solucionarlo ¿bien? - la chica asintió

R:bien pero yo voy hablar con el

M: ok

**En la cocina**

M:bien Rachel ahora siéntate a desayunar

R:creo que es mejor que vaya a bañarme primero - dijo como excusa pues desayunar con Santana y las miradas asesinas que le daba no le agradaba para nada

M:No ahora si no, te fuiste así y me preocupaba que te fueras a desmayar por ahí ahora no quiero la preocupación de que pase en la ducha - Rachel rio pero acepto y tomo asiento, Santana que solo estuvo como espectadora de la pequeña conversación decidió retirarse

S:Gracias madre

M:Santana vas a salir hoy?... pensé que tal vez podrías darle una vuelta por el barrio a Rachel y acompañarla a inscribirse a la escuela

S:Ja ni lo sueñes ,no me esperes para la comida adiós - Maribel suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hija

M:Yo lo siento Rach, pero yo voy contigo solo cancelo algunas citas y...

R:No se preocupe está bien además pensaba llamar a Kurt sería una buena excusa para hablar con él ¿no?

M:¿Segura? - la chica asintió - bien me tengo que ir vas vemos en la comida y si te retrasas con kurt me avisas por favor adiós

Q:Deja de dar vueltas por toda la habitación que me mareas

S:No puedo cada vez me desespera más esa chica no sé cómo sacarla de la casa que hacemos Quinn que hacemos?

Q:todavia no la conozco y quieres que te ayude a planear algo?

S:bien tengo que pensar en algo porque tu cabeza rubia ya dejo de ser esa Quinn malvada y mezquina que yo conocía

Q:Luego lo piensas ¿Ok? Quiero poner atención a esta película pero tus movimientos me distraen siéntate o te vas - Santana resoplo y a regañadientes tomo asiento

**WMH - Escuela**

R:Gracias por acompañarme kurt

K:de nada además me alegra que estudies aquí tener en MCkinley otra persona que entienda la moda igual que yo será grandioso además de una celebridad de Londres

R:Gracias pero no soy una celebridad solo una persona que trabajo de modelo por diversión ¿creo?

K:Ok si lo quieres ver así - Rachel rio pero después se puso seria sabiendo que tenía que hablar con el chico

R:bien de eso quería hablar contigo

K:¿De qué?

R:Mira nadie puede saber que estoy aquí en Lima por emmm... por.

K:no me digas - interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica - quieres apartarte del mundo del modelaje y la fama y llevar una vida tranquila así que viniste al pueblo más tranquilo y aburrido del mundo para descansar de tanto estrés para tu temprana edad - la chica asintió sorprendida por la excusa perfecta - no te preocupes yo no diré nada puedes confiar en mi ni siquiera le diré a mi amigo aunque Blaine estaría muy emocionado

R:¿Blaine?... - el chico asintió - Blaine qué? Tal vez pueda enviarle algo como mi fan número uno

K:sinceramente no lo sé solo hablamos por internet y ni siquiera nos damos demasiada información no queremos quitarle la magia cuando nos conozcamos en persona solo esta como BlaineDalton23 - la chica asintió cuando el celular del chico sonó - oh mira es el ahorita regreso - el chico se apartó para contestar y Rachel no tardo en tomar su celular y mandar un mensaje rápido

R:Te voy a matar Blaine Devon Anderson - susurro cuando el mensaje se envió

_"En la vida soy un vencido. Nací_

_pobre, y pobre sigo siendo. Corro para_

_resarcirme. Corro por venganza"._

**_Marco Olmo._**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año nuevo adelantado y un cap de regalo ya que regresare hasta el 5 de enero <strong>

**si puedo lo hare antes Dejen sus comentarios y me motivare para mas y **

**no se desesperen Faberry aparecerá muy pronto lo prometo antes tienen que**

** conocerlas Aun mas bien Cuídense ****:)**** Pdte.: disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía**

**Es solo que no me dio tiempo de revisarlas a detalle hice lo mejor**

**Que pude xD  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: QUINN

**Cap. 4 Quinn Fabray**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña haría Faberry real **

**En la boda Brittana lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Lima años atrás<strong>

Nunca sentí la necesidad de ser una chica rebelde mi vida siempre fue perfecta.

En la escuela:

Era la chica más pupular,siempre eh las tenido las mejores calificaciones, capitana de las porrista, los novios más populares y sexys (según todas las chicas de la escuela) y bonita

Nunca me queje según de eso amaba la atención que todos me mirarán con admiración y miedo cuando caminaba con mi uniforme rojo de cherrior por los pasillos deseosos de ser yo o en el caso de los chicos de tenerme era grandiosa aquella sensación de tener el poder en Mckinley

Cada día llevaba mi reinado en mckinley con granizadados a los losers de la escuela, insultos a cada uno por mi parte o por las demás cherriors y advertencias subidas de tono a chicas que se acercaban o tan solo se atrevían a mirar mi novio '' lo mío es mío y de nadie más loser"cuantas veces use esa frase con una mirada que todos temían "la mirada Fabray"

Mis amistades:

También fueron las mejores todos tenían que ser populares y con una economía alta

Respetarme, admirarme y amarme esas 3 eran las condiciones para entrar a mi círculo social todos lo hacían menos...

Santana López es por eso que la convertí en mi mejor amiga, sabía que los demás eran hipócritas al estar junto a mí y hacer lo que yo quisiera eso me agradaba pero también aburría yo necesitaba un amigo de verdad y Santana se volvió mi mano derecha en mi reinado todo era perfecto al igual que...

La Familia perfecta:

Mi padre Russel Fabray el padre más amoroso que siempre consintió lo que quería hasta el más pequeño capricho tal vez no paso mucho tiempo conmigo por el trabajo pero yo sabía que era para darnos lo mejor él siempre estuvo ahí para sostenerme fuertemente en los pasos de mí vida desde mí primer paso hasta que...

Mi madre Judy Fabray la madre más amorosa y protectora ella fue un poco más al límite con mis caprichos, claro siempre tiene que haber un policía bueno y uno malo en un matrimonio ¿no?, pero aun así mí madre siempre estuvo ahí para mí siempre cuando estaba triste, feliz, asustada siempre estuvo ahí con un abrazo listo para mí solo para mí hasta que...

Y mi hermana mayor Frannie Fabray en la escuela tuvo la misma popularidad que yo pero ella se lo ganó a pulso con amor verdadero y sinceridad... ella siempre fue gentil, bondadosa, alegre y optimista en la vida como hermana fue la mejor siempre estuvo ahí para mi ayudándome con Tareas de escuela ,rupturas con mis novios, caídas físicas y emocionales siempre ahí con una sonrisa y asegurándome que todo iría bien hasta que...

Un día hace unos meses ella fue de fiesta en su graduación de secundaria con algunos amigos mis padres siempre le permitieron salir siempre fue una hija ejemplar y llegaba a las horas dichas por mí padre nunca hubo un pero o un berrinche de su parte ese día aún recuerdo que eran las 12:35am yo quise esperarla porque quería contarle lo emocionada que estaba por mostrarle mis calificaciones en mi familia eso era para celebrar, ya pasaba hora y media de su hora acordada de llegada y sin ningún mensaje para avisar un retraso mí padre empezó a preocuparse y al llamar a su celular y nadie contestara lo preocupó aún más

Empezó llamando a sus amigos con los que salió y pasaba lo mismo

Mi padre estuvo apuntó de salir de casa para ir a buscarla cuando el teléfono sonó lo único que recuerdo es a mi madre tomar el teléfono después de uno segundos sus ojos empezaron a llenarse después lágrimas hasta que se volvió en un llanto y su posición cambio de estar de pie a hincada cerca del teléfono mí padre fue auxiliarla y preguntar que le pasaba pero ella solo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mí padre tomó el teléfono y vi a mi padre como nunca antes lo había visto el también lloraba soltó el teléfono y se alejó de ahí a encerarse a su despacho rápidamente ahí me acerque a mí madre y sin recibir respuestas de ella tomé el teléfono esperando a que el de la otra línea aún no colgara

"bue ..bueno?..."

"Si señora por favor necesitó que se tranquilice sé que es difícil pero tiene que venir al hospital y reconocer alguno de los cuerpos "

Y todo después de ahí mi mente quedó en blanco no recordé nada más...

**Lima Presente**

Ahora sentía la necesidad de ser diferentes mí vida dejó de ser perfecta

En la escuela:

Dejé la popularidad eso dejó de servir para mí, ser parte de las porristas ya no me servía, los novios solo me estorbaban y ser la más bonita nunca sirvió de nada en absoluto

Ahora odiaba la atención que todos me daban la admiración me sofocaba, cuando caminaba con mí uniforme rojo de cherrior por los pasillos con una sonrisa falsa dejó de ser divertido y empezó a odiarme por ser un estereotipo americano, tener el poder en Mckinley dejó de interesarme

Mis amistades populares y con una economía alta que me respetaban, admiraban y amaban me hicieron sentir peor la hipocresía y falsedad me daba asco solo necesitaba un amigo verdadero y me di cuenta que ninguna lo era

Solo Santana López pero lo peor era que ni en ella pude confiar en ese momento difícil de mí vida por culpa de... mí "Familia perfecta" y su reputación…

Mi padre Russel Fabray el padre más amoroso dejó de ser aquel para convertirse en la persona más amarga y odiosa, dejó de pasar tiempo conmigo para encerrarse en su trabajo solo lo veía en desayunos, comidas y cenas y solo a veces, dejó de estar ahí para sostenerme y nunca volví a ver su brazo extendido en cada caída

Mi madre Judy Fabray la madre más amorosa y protectora dejó de ser aquella para convertirse en una señora de apariencias y que solo despilfarraba el dinero en compras, eventos y alcohol, también dejaron de estar ahí esos abrazos que me reconfortaban dejaron de estar ahí para convertirse en regaños y gritos

Y mi hermana mayor Frannie Fabray la gentileza, bondad, alegría y optimismo se fueron esa sonrisa ya no estaba, sus consejos de vida, sus abrazos y su "Todo irá bien"se fueron porque ahora ya nada iría bien...

**-/-/-/-**

S: Q yo no me quiero ir... ¿las acompaño? - pregunto Santana mientras veía a su amiga poniendose una botas negras

Q:No Santana …esto es... es algo familiar - titubeo - y te vas a aburrir es mejor que vayas a casa -

S:no quiero estar ahí y encontrarme con esa enana – respondió con los brazos cruzados quinn rodo los ojos y se puso de pie cuando termino el nudo de la agujeta de su bota

Q: has lo que quieras… - tomo una chamarra negra para ponersela - quédate aquí entonces -

S:sabes desde que Frannie se graduó tu no eres la misma… - murmuro Santana pues sabia que cada vez que mencionaba a su hermana Quinn se molestaba

Q:Ya te dije que no hables de ella - respondio sin ganas de discutir volteando a verla para fulminarla con la mirada

S:mejor me voy a dar una vuelta a ver que me encuentro por ahí - dijo una mal humorada santana saliendo de la recámara de Quinn dejando un portazo detrás

Q:bien adiós - contesto desinteresada

-/-/-/-

Q:Mama ya nos vamos?

J:espera solo me tomó esta aspirina – Quinn rodo los ojos siempre era lo mismo con su madre retrasando cada salida de ambas

Q:no piensas tomártela con alcohol o ¿sí? – cuestiono segura de que lo haría pues su madre ya llenaba una copa de vino

J:no va a pasar nada Quinn

Q:No solo que vas a conducir con una menor de edad junto y si nos detiene un policía te llevaran no creo que quieras un escandalo

J:bien voy por un vaso de agua espérame afuera ... espera Quinn ... - Quinn se detuvo para observar a su mama quien la veia de arriba a abajo - ¿cuando vas a cambiar de nuevo a mi antigua Quinnie? - pregunto después de observar su vestimenta

Q:cuando me regreses a mi familia - respondió dándose la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida para esperar a su madre

**-/-/-/-**

J:adelantate Quinn …yo… yo voy a estacionar el coche

Q:Mama sé que no vas a bajar – comento desbrochando el cinturón de seguridad - solo espérame aquí enfrente ahorita regreso

J:dale un saludo de mi parte - susurro Judy apenas audible

Q:Claro mama, un saludo - suspiro cansada y salió del vehículo…

.

.

"Hola Quinn pensé que hoy no vendrías"

Q:sí es solo que se me hizo algo tarde pero aquí estoy bien...emm yo voy a

"Oh si claro me dio gusto verte salúdame a tú familia"

Q:Claro

Quinn camino hasta su objetivo no era la primera vez que caminaba por ahí pero esa sensación de tener ganas de vomitar nunca se iban, cada paso era difícil para ella pero alguien tenía que estar ahí y sí no eran sus padres ella lo sería, Quinn se detuvo al llegar frente a ese lugar que ha visto muchas lágrimas y lamentos de su parte y tal vez de algunos más antes o después de otras personas pero ahora era el de ella con un suspiro comenzó a hablar como cada vez que estaba ahí

Q:Hola Frannie...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**Woooaaah...! se qué siempre los dejó con la duda pero paciencia las respuestas llegaran o sean buenos deduciendo Lol ….**

**Mí fic está cometiendo su objetivo. qué los confunda en el primer capítulo :) **

**Bien este cap es para conocer un poco más de Quinn y saber su comportamiento qué tendrá durante los siguientes capítulos **

**.ummm un punto a referir por mi estupidez Rachel es de Londres, Inglaterra no de Milán gracias al comentario **Guest **que corrigió mi error no sé dónde tenía mi cabeza ignorante pero ya lo arregle **

**En Finnnnnn … **

**¿Que les pareció el nuevo episodio Glee? algo triste por Rachel y Klaine pero me emociona como va a continuar todo **

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios de lo qué piensan u opinan ;)**

**Pdt: Tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :) no se cuanto voy a tardar en actualizar pero seguro mañana subo otro además tengo un One-Shot guardado que hice en mis largas vacaciones tal vez se los suba mañana**

**FABERRY COMING... **


	5. Capítulo 5: El árbol

**Cap. 5 El árbol  
><strong>

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX **

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después<strong>

Rachel comenzó a trotar después de una hora de estar corriendo sin descanso durante unos segundos de trote encontró un lugar perfecto para descansar un lugar solitario del parque donde el pasto estaba verde y bien cortado con algunas flores alrededor y un árbol que brindaba sombra el lugar casi te estaba invitando a que te recostaras y así lo hizo mientras esperaba a que su acompañante la alcanzara

K:Yo...ufff ... hace... uff no puedo - dijo kurt con la respiración agitada mientras también se tiraba al suelo pastoso

R:Solo respira y no hables hasta que te recuperes - el chico asintió después de unos minutos de recuperación rachel hablo - gracias por acompañarme a correr kurt... en Londres lo hacía siempre en compañía de mis amigos y extrañaba eso

K:no hay problema... bueno sí que hay uno, nunca había corrido por deporte en mi vida y creo que ya no puedo moverme tendrás que llevarme cargando - bromeo y rachel rio - tengo una duda

R:dime cual es y si la sé, te responderé con gusto

K:bueno creo que si podrás responderme esta ¿cómo es vivir con Santana? - Rachel reprimió un gemido en desagrado ¿cómo es vivir con santana? Ella hubiera deseado no saber eso, pero para su desgracia lo sabía a la perfección esa semana casi había sido un...un ... ,no quiso decir un infierno porque ese ya lo había vivido pero vivir con Santana no sabía cómo expresarlo sin que sonara tan mal

R:Bueno es... es diferente ¿creo?

K:diferente ¿malo o bueno?

R:sé que tendría que decir bueno pero yo no quiero decir malo solo es diferente

K:bien eso responde a la perfección mi duda - dijo con sarcasmo

R:lo siento es solo que no sé cómo explicar cómo ha sido esta semana

K:te ha hecho ...auch - no termino de decir el chico porque trato de moverse bruscamente hacia Rachel y sus músculos empezaban a cobrarle factura

R:cuidado... ¿quieres irte? - el chico negó se recostó de nuevo y continuo

K:¿te ha hecho algo?

R:no sé exactamente que es algo? - trato de evadir

K:Rachel... mira se cómo es Santana cuando no le gusta algo trata de eliminarlo de su vista

R:¿Crees que ella me...me mataría? - pregunto con temor a la respuesta

K:no bueno creo que no elegí bien mis palabras solo digo que ella trata de apartar o dominar las cosas que no le gustan... sin asesinatos - Rachel suspiro con alivio - vamos Rach somos amigos y realmente me encantaría que confiaras en mi además con alguien tienes que desahogarte y que mejor con alguien que ha sufrido de Bullying por parte de Santana

R:¿Encerio? - el chico asintió - wooow yo realmente lo siento

K:y yo lo voy a sentir más por ti

R:¿por mí?

K:la semana que viene empiezan las clases y ahora no solo te molestara en su casa si no también durante la escuela

R:tú crees?

K:no lo dudes - el chico no pudo evitar sentirse culpable cuando el estado de animo de la chica bajo aún más - No lo dije para que asustarte si no para que estés preparada y no te dejes de Santana además me cambiaste de tema me dices... ?

R:bien su primera "broma" no fue tan mala...es solo me dejo casi todo el día encerrada en el baño...

**Escena retrospectiva**

**09:15 am**

R:Santana por favor déjame salir hace 2 horas ¿creo? que debí de salir a correr ni siquiera se a qué hora son - se apoyó en la puerta del baño que la retenía de su libertad cansada de gritar y golpear la madera

S:deja de hacer tanto ruido

R:tu madre no está? Cierto

S:para tu suerte no, hoy son los días que llega tarde y aviso que no vendría a comer

R: vamos Santana deja de ser tan inmadura

S:enana, no debiste decir eso último, me voy regreso más tarde

R:NO! SANTANA no me dejes aquí... - rogo cuando escucho un portazo de la planta baja - Santana?... SANTANAAA maldición -

**Fin del Flashback**

K:y...y ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? - pregunto con temor a la respuesta, Rachel se rio de sí misma

**Escena retrospectiva**

**18:07**

S:HOOOOBIT... LLEGEEE...DONDE ESTAS? - Rachel no respondió - HOOBIIIt - sin respuesta, santana corrió hacia el 2do piso rápidamente abrió la puerta del baño con la llave que tenía para mirar todo el lugar sin encontrarla - Rachel... - llamo sin éxito la chica dirigió su vista hacia la bañera y un brazo sobresalía poco a poco se acercó con temor y abrió la cortina - Rachel - susurro sacando un suspiro de aire que retenía con ayuda de su rodilla empujo el brazo y volvió a llamar - enana despierta - solo recibió un balbuceo

Santana rodo los ojos y en el transcurso vio la regadera sonrió con malicia y la abrió del lado del agua fría y después solo hubo gritos y unas carcajadas

S:Mira Hobbit mas te vale que no le digas nada a mi madre - advirtió y se dio la vuelta para salir del baño pero se detuvo en el marco cuando escucho a Rachel susurrar

No pensaba decir nada" - Santana ana fruncio el ceño y siguió su camino

**Fin del Flashback**

Q:Encerio 11 horas encerrada? Wooow siento lastima por la chica - opino quinn mientras escribía en una libreta, Santana solo suspiro - que fue eso? - pregunto levantando la vista de la libreta para dirigirla a la chica acostada en su cama

S:Nada ... es solo que no sé qué más hacer y ya me estoy cansando

Q:¿Santana López cansada de hacer maldades? Ja no te la creo - la chica solo se encogió de hombros - bien y que más has hecho? Para anotarlo

S:mmmm al día siguiente...

K:que paso al día siguiente? - pregunto el chico como si de un cuento se tratara

R:recuerdas que me llamaste para salir y estaba enferma - el chico asintió

K:Oh...oooh por eso estabas resfriada ¿no? Por la ducha que santana te dio - la chica asintió

R:bueno pues...

**Escena retrospectiva**

M:talvez sea por el cambio de clima repentino

R:si lo más seguro es que se .. que sea a Achuuu que se a eso, lo siento -

M:está bien voy a bajar y te traeré un plato de sopa

R:eso me encantaría mari, muchas gracias

M:bien tu no salgas de la cama ahorita regreso

M:Santana puedes subir y darle esto a Rachel -

S:¿porque? Que baje ella

M:Santana por favor, no quieres que se queme la comida si no la saco del horno ¿o sí? - santana resoplo

S:prefiero eso a subir y... espera no te preocupes mami yo lo llevo sería un placer

M:bien dile que tenga cuidado porque está caliente

S:Claro

**Fin del Flashback**

Q:jaja ese fue un clásico

S:si lo se me encanto la cara que puso fue tan...tan - Santana frunció el ceño - tan cómica - termino su frase

**Escena retrospectiva**

S:hobit te lo manda mi mama

R:Gra..gracias santana

S:como sea ... ¿no vas a probarlo? - pregunto cuando vio que la chica solo miro el plato

R:Claro

S:Ah y cuidado esta algo caliente - la chica asintió sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad de la chica

Santana solo la observo como si fuera la persona más interesante en ese momento Rachel tomo la cuchara y la sumergió en el líquido humeante del plato después lo acerco a su boca y dio pequeños soplidos cuando quedo satisfecha con la temperatura se tomó la sopa de la cuchara de un tirón y después la escupió

S:¿Buena? - pregunto cruzada de brazos y una sonrisa en los labios

R: Eso ... eso echaste?

S:Yo?... Nada me crees capaz de hacer algo tan malvado? - pregunto fingiendo inocencia

R:me encantaría decir que no - Santana dejo de sonreír cuando vio que la chica siguió tomándose la sopa haciendo diferentes gestos por el sabor

S:¿Que,que haces?

R:Creo que es obvio ¿No? - respondió tomando otra cuchara

S:si pero ¿porque? Eres idiota o algo así? - trato de hacer que se detuviera con insultos

R:no,es solo que tu mama se tomó el tiempo de hacerla para mí y no voy a despreciarla tirándola - respondió tomando las ultimas cucharadas

M:Rachel - la madre entro en la habitación sobresaltando a Santana - perdón hija... ¿cómo estuvo la sopa? - Rachel sonrió

R:Deliciosa señora ya hasta me la termine - dijo mostrando el plato vacío Maribel estiro su brazo para tomarlo Santana en ese momento salió de la recamara

M:me alegro que te gustara no quieres otra?

R:Gracias pero ya fue suficiente prefiero descansar si no le molesta

M:Claro Rachel, yo me voy a trabajar le diré a Santana que no haga ruido para que descanses

R:Gracias

**Fin del Flashback**

R:y en tooooda la tarde Santana estuvo escuchando Rock pesado al parecer su favorito

K:esa chica no tiene límites ¿Y te dijo lo que contenía la sopa?

R:No pero sospecho que solo era pimienta, Sal y tal vez algo de ajo en polvo no lo sé bien -

K:iugh - dijo el chico con cara de asco

Q:entonces la sopa a la Santana - dijo la chica mientras lo anotaba - ¿Y qué le echaste exactamente a esa sopa?

S:No lo sé solo vi las especias de mi madre frente a mí y bingo la oportunidad estuvo ahí

Q:entonces después seguimos con ...

S:Sabes ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿no quieres ver una película o algo?

Q:Santana por favor ya solo es eso y después unas ideas que eh tenido aunque esta última fue mi idea y te sirvió muy bien

R:si demasiado asqueroso pero no más que lo último que hizo hacerme esto - señalo su cabello

**Escena retrospectiva**

S:enana... enana - santana susurraba mientras empujaba el brazo de Rachel para despertarla - Hobbit - no hubo respuesta y santana gruño - HOBIT! DESPIERTA - Rachel salto de su cama haciendo que cayera del otro lado de donde se encontraba santana - buenos días - sonrió

R:Dios que haces aquí...y porque... porque ¿qué hora es?

S:las 7 de la tarde mi padre quiere invitarnos a cenar y mi mama me mando a despertarte -

R:woow que tarde - se puso de pie rápidamente a ¿a qué hora tenemos que ir?

S:en 2 horas pero te avise antes por si querías tomar una ducha o algo ¿Porque tienes los ojos hinchados? - pregunto santana sin poder evitarlo

R:por si no te das cuenta acabo de despertar - santana rodo los ojos

S:si bueno pero tu maquillaje esta corrido como si hubieras llorado -

R:bueno gracias por despertarme santana pero ahora podrías retirarte - dijo evitando responder

S:Claro... ten - dijo santana dándole una bolsa

R:¿qué es?

S:mi mama fue al súper y dijo que esto es lo que querías ¿No? - abrió la bolsa para ver que había - Pasta e hilo dental, ejuage bucal,shampoo,toallitas humedas,crema,tampones - rachel le arrebato la bolsa en ese momento

R:Gracias

S:de nada - respondió con una sonrisa y se retiro

R:Santana López - gruño Rachel entrando a la recamara de Santana

S:no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar - dijo santana si apartar la vista de su laptop

R:Tu lo haces todo el tiempo en mi recamara

S:si no te has dado cuenta esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera en ella - respondió poniéndose de pie y enfrentar a la chica la cual solo estaba con una toalla tapándose signo de que había salido de la ducha Santana trago saliva ante la imagen y después recordó y sonrió - Oh la la Rachel Berry en toalla y en mi recamara ¿a qué se debe el honor?

R:Mira Santana no estoy para tus jueguitos ¿Que le echaste al Shampoo?

S:¿De qué hablas? - se hizo la desentendida

R:Santana dime que es?

S:bien - dijo santana fingiendo rendirse - solo es pegamento con avena y una cosa que no sé cómo se llama pero lo usan para hacer unos Raspados grandiosos en la escuela pero al parecer es muy efectivo para hacer grumosos los líquidos - sonrió con victoria y después frunció el ceño - ¿porque tu cabello no tiene nada de eso?

R:oh claro que tiene - respondió tomando la parte de abajo de su cabellera larga y mostrarle que las puntas estaba lleno de aquel "Shampoo"

S:Pues como diablos te aplicas el shampoo tú?

R:creo que mis manías raras no te interesarían

S:tienes razón de todas maneras es mejor que lo escondas antes de salir porque no quiero que mi madre lo vea - dijo Santana tomando asiento de nuevo y ponerle atención a su aparato

R:¿Tienes tijeras?

S:Claro pero consíguete las tuyas ahora retírate - Rachel no hizo caso empezó a observar el escritorio lleno de útiles escolares y cuando encontró su objetivo se acercó y tomo las tijeras - ¿Que ..que haces? - pregunto santana tarde porque Rachel corto la parte afectada de su cabello y tiro las tijeras en el escritorio

R:Ten - dijo tirando el pedazo de cabello hacia ella y reaccionando rápidamente lo tomo - ahí está la prueba para que tu mama no la vea - dijo y salió de la recamara

**Fin del Flashback**

Q:eso sí que fue grandioso y que... ¿qué fue lo último que te dijo cuando tú le cortaste el cabello?

S:Que le iba a decir a mi madre lo que le eh echo y muchas cosas más que no recuerdo Quinn, la verdad es que esa idea si me sirvió mucho porque ahora ya no intenta hacer conversaciones que no necesito

Q:genial ahora vamos avanzando en esto - Santana solo asintió

.

K:si te iba a preguntar respecto a eso pensé que era un nuevo look de Londres o algo

R:lo sé, se ve espantoso necesito arreglarlo sabes donde podría ir?

K:tengo una mejor idea ... yo lo hago, yo arreglo todo el tiempo el cabello de mis amigas Tina y Mercedes, también con mi madrastra, mi papa y mi hermano Finn

R:¿Encerio? - el chico asintió - genial

K:pero en mi casa porque yo a la casa del terror no voy

R:eso me parece bien además no quiero que Maribel lo vea antes ya lo he escondido muy bien para que no lo vea siempre lo tengo que dejar en coleta - dijo Rachel con cansancio - ¿Alguna vez has trepado a un árbol? - pregunto Rachel en un cambio drástico de tema mientras observaba las ramas llenas de hojas del gran árbol arriba de ambos kurt también dirigió su mirada a él pensando

K:Si,mala experiencia - Rachel cuestiono con su mirada y el chico prosiguió - fue en un árbol de mi antigua casa siempre quise subirme pero tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo y además mi madre me lo prohibía - el chico suspiro y continuo observando el árbol al igual que Rachel escuchando con atención la historia - unos días después de que ella falleció lo hice, me dije a mi mismo "Mi madre ahora no está hazlo kurt nadie te lo prohíbe" así que lo hice cuando llegue arriba me hizo sentir valiente, fuerte y capaz de todo y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez después de toda mi cobardía yo ya no necesitaría a mi madre para cuidarme hasta que volteé hacia abajo y me pregunte "¿Ahora cómo demonios bajo?" - el chico rio entre dientes y Rachel no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo - cuando intente bajar pedía que mi madre estuviera debajo para atraparme por si me caía pero sabía que no lo estaría así que me puse a llorar después de un mal cálculo pise una rama muy delgada que se rompió y caí pero fue al instante que mi padre llego y preocupado me auxilio desde ahí supe que tal vez ya no tendría a mi madre físicamente protegiéndome pero habían mas personas que me amaban y aun seguirían ahí cuidándome como mi padre y pues solo fue una fractura en mi mano pero estoy bien - el chico sonrió y Rachel suspiro

R:siento haber preguntado y si te incomodo hablar sobre eso - el chico negó

K:está bien no me incómodo y pues fue hace tanto no te voy a decir que ya me olvide de mi madre ni del dolor pero se podría decir que ya lo "supere" - hizo comillas con sus manos en la palabra y la chica asintió - ¿y tú has subido a uno, te has caído y fracturado?

R:No... siempre eh vivido en ciudades grandes sin demasiados arboles ni tan grandes y frondosos , y si los hay son en lugares muy públicos con demasiada gente como parques o Zoológicos

K:Nunca es tarde para ser un niño Rachel - la chica rio y se puso de pie

R:Lo sé, tal vez algún día lo intente - dijo y estiro su mano para que el chico la tomara

K:Gracias - dijo el chico cuando se puso de pie con ayuda de Rachel

R:No,gracias a ti por ser un gran amigo - le respondió entrelazando sus brazos para empezar a caminar

Habitación de Kurt

K:al parecer no hay nadie en casa - dijo el chico entrando a su habitación con unas tijeras y una manta en manos

R:Tu ..a ti sí que te gustan los musicales - dijo la chica señalando una de las paredes de su recamara llena de posters de múltiples musicales de Broodway kurt sonrió y asintió apenado

K:si sé que tal vez sea estúpido muchos de mis amigos me han dicho que es algo patético por eso ya no se lo muestro a nadie a excepción de tina y Mercedes a ellas les gusta igual, no tanto como yo claro... pero no tienes que decir nada sobre lo estúpido que es tal...

R:No claro que no esto es... es genial - opino Rachel con una gran sonrisa - de hecho yo igual soy una gran admiradora de Broadway yo...yo soy una gran admiradora de Barbra Streisand

K:¿Encerio? No estás jugando con mis sentimientos ¿cierto?

R:Claro que no, nunca bromearía sobre eso de echo te puedo decir un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie - el chico asintió - mi segundo nombre es Barbra

K:Encerio?! - el chico casi grita de la emoción

R:Si mis padres me lo pusieron porque ellos igual son grandes admiradores

K:Wooow no lo puedo creer, pero ¿porque no quieres que nadie se entere? Tu segundo nombre es hermoso

R:porque solo lo uso con mis personas más cercanas todos en el medio del modelaje y medios de comunicación me conocen solo por Rachel Berry mi nombre artistico, de echo tu eres el sexto que lo sabe, confió en ti eh...! - advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo divertida Kurt asintió frenético como si de una misión importante se tratara.

Rachel sonrió feliz de haber encontrado a alguien en quien confiar en Lima y de confianza absoluta al principio dudo sobre confiar en el chico pero gracias a su amigo Blaine y después de haber hablado con el asegurándole que era alguien en quien confiar ella lo hizo, no al 100% aún era complicado pero tal vez en un futuro

K:Sabes después de graduarme iré a vivir a N.Y. y cumpliré mi sueño

R:¿Sueño?¿Cuál? - el chico sonrió abiertamente con un brillo en los ojos -

K:Broodway, pertenecer a una obra en Broadway - Rachel se sorprendió - Canto muy bien muchos me lo han dicho ya lo veras cuando entremos a la escuela te voy a invitar a una de las clases del club glee ¿Y tú cantas?

R:Yo emmm... si - acepto tímida - pero ya no lo hago yo... - Rachel cambio a un gesto serio tono asiento en la cama y siguió - yo también tenía el mismo sueño que tu

K:entonces tendrás una voz grandiosa - la chica solo se encogió de hombros viendo al suelo - bien sé que no quieres hablar de eso al parecer así que está bien vamos ven - animo el chico - siéntate aquí - Rachel lo volteo a ver y estaba parado junto a una silla con rueditas que jalo de su escritorio para ponerlo frente a un espejo que se encontraba en la recamara.

Rachel se puso de pie y tomo asiento

K:bien ahora el cambio de look - tomo la manta y se la coloco alrededor de ella, después tomo las tijeras - entonces algo Punk o Rocker?, No, no mejor algo emo te encantara - el chico dijo con emoción y Rachel no se había dado cuenta en el momento que empezó a sonreír

R:No, no nada de eso con solo despuntarlo está bien - el chico resoplo

K:bien aburrida

Recamara de Quinn

S:Vamos Quinn piensa que mas

Q:Sabes ahora tomo la propuesta de ver una película y dejar esto

S:Muy tarde...

Q:sabes yo pienso que deberías dejar de molestar a la chica - santana frunció el ceño - ¿Qué? Tal vez conocerla mejor te ayude a...

S:tienes Razón Quinn... conocerla, tener su confianza y después atacarla por detras, eso es grandioso P

Q:¿Qué? Yo no hablaba sobre eso

S:Entonces?

Q:Conocerla sin malas intenciones tal vez puedas conseguir una amiga o algo así ¿No? - Santana solo la observaba con gesto serio y después de unos segundo comenzó a reír Quinn solo rodo los ojos pensando si ella reaccionaria de la mima manera que su amiga si estuviera en su situación, Tal vez lo haría, siempre decían que ambas eran muy parecidas en su personalidad pero hasta con solo escuchar lo que santana le hacia ella sentía algo de pena por la chica hasta deseaba no conocerla para después tener que sentir culpa, Quinn suspiro ¿Porque se estaba prestando a este acto de inmadurez?

S:esa fue buena Quinn... volviendo a la versión buena de tu idea ose la mia,es una buena idea lo de ganar su confianza pero no de mía parte sé que lo vería sospechoso eso quiere decir que tú vas a hacerlo - Quinn salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho eso

Q:¿Qué? NO, claro que no a mí no me metes en esto

S:Noticia de última hora Quinn ya estas dentro desde que me diste aquellas ideas

Q:Si tal vez, pero yo no me voy a meter hasta ahí, hazlo tu

S:bien tal vez se lo pida a otra persona

Q:Bien pero por favor no me digas quien va a ser

S:cobarde - Quinn se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

.

Recamara de Kurt

R:Woow realmente quedo bien... aunque es raro que este a esta altura - Rachel se miraba en el espejo sorprendida por el talento de su amigo con las tijeras aunque extrañaba su cabello que casi le llegaba a la cintura le agradaba que ahora le llegara debajo de los hombros le hacía ver de menor edad y además seria más fácil de peinar

K:No te preocupes crecerá y además te queda genial - la chica asintió

R:Gracias kurt, ahora sí creo que mi nueva vida aquí en Lima está comenzando

K:si un buen cambio de Look siempre sirve, pero creo que ahora toca encontrar un novio,para un amor de nueva vida

R:Ja si claro... novio - rio sarcástica y el chico frunció el ceño cuestionándola - tu radar gay no me capto? - pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

K:wooow no, no se te nota

R:si mis amigos decían que soy muy femenina para serlo, no es que todas las lesbianas sean masculinas pero eso es lo que me decían - ella se encogió de hombros siguiendo observándose el cabello en el espejo - y tampoco es que vaya diciéndole al mundo... hey, hola soy Rachel Berry y soy lesbiana - kurt rio

K:estoy de acuerdo, pero dices que no quieres llamar la atención en la escuela ¿no? - pregunto tomando asiento en la cama y cruzando sus piernas

R:si por? - pregunto observandolo por el espejo

K:Chica nueva en la escuela, con un buen cuerpo, vestida con ropa de marca, peinado genial y ahora lesbiana - dijo contando con sus dedos -¿eso no llamaría la atención? - Rachel volteo a verlo

R:talvez tengas razón

K:Oh claro que la tengo, Lima es un pueblo muy pequeño y muy entrometida en la vida de los demás

R:pero tampoco quiero cambiar mi forma de ser o encerrarme en el "Closet" - hizo comillas - solo por eso

K:No lo hagas, tú muy bien lo dijiste no tienes que presentarte con cada uno y decirles lo que eres y dejas de ser - la chica asintió

R:si eso es cierto pero... - Rachel se observo en su reflejo y vio su vestimenta - tal vez un cambio de atuendo sirva ¿No?

K:Vestirte de Nerd? - bromeo el chico

R:No! No tan radical... solo umm tal vez algo más sencillo no tan ostentoso ¿Qué piensas?

K:Entonces cuando nos vamos de compras - Rachel sonrió

R:Muy pronto, solo déjame despedirme de mi ropa - el chico asintió en comprensión

.

R:Gracias por el corte Kurt y me despides de tus padres, me hubiera encantado conocer a tu hermano - se despidio Rachel en el porche de la casa

K:Ya lo conocerás después, vete con cuidado ¿enserio no prefieres que llame a un taxi? - la chica negó

R:está bien apenas está anocheciendo y me encantaría caminar un poco... además tengo que encontrarme a Santana en el parque

K:le mandas un saludo de mi parte

R:Oh claro y un beso tambien se que lo agradecera - ambos rieron - adiós kurt

K:adios

.

Salida en Breadstikx

S:no sé porque seguimos viniendo a este lugar tan asqueroso

Q:Me gustan los palitos de pan - contesto Quinn comiendose uno

S:si claro, oye se me olvido preguntarte... ¿me acompañas?

Q:a dónde?

S: Oh, sólo de que si

Q:Sabes no estoy para bromear y no, no te acompaño

S:Tendras que ir el coche en el que venimos es mío - dijo cuando ambas se detuvieron en dicho vehículo

Q:No te preocupes me voy caminando - respondió Quinn empezando a caminar de nuevo

S: Oh vamos Quinn - gimio santana desde la puerta de su vehiculo

Q:Adios santana! - se despidió ya a lo lejos

S:Pfff ahora tendré que soportar a esa enana durante el camino - gruño santana subiendo a su coche

.

.

.

Aire fresco rosando su piel expuesta, alborotando un poco su cabello, haciéndola estremecerse un poco cada vez que era aún más fuerte

Sonido de los grillos cantando, automóviles rodando escasamente por aquellas calles, sonidos apenas predecibles

Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque esperando a santana aún faltaban 30 min para eso así que decidió relajarse, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía cada una de esas cosas inhalo y exhalo despacio Frunció el ceño

Inhalo y Exhalo un poco más largo mientras sentí el aire entrar y salir por su aparato respiratorio y apretó un puño en su regazo

Inhalo y exhalo de nuevo pero más bruscamente y ahora apretó los dos puños con un gemido molesto de su garganta

.

**"tal vez yo tampoco lo merezca"**

**"No digas eso Rachel"**

**"Esto lo haría más sencillo por el dolor"**

**"El dolor te hace sentirte viva"**

**"Sentirse viva, odio sentirme así"**

Y así se sentía Rachel en ese instante Viva, sentir el aire entrar y salir de ella la hacía sentirse furiosa y molesta, abrió sus ojos bruscamente tratando de apartar esos pensamientos no eran el momento indicado así que se puso de pie tal vez un paseo mientras esperaba a Santana ayudaría

Camino por el parque tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos empezó una caminata que se fue acelerando y se convirtió en una carrera el lugar era casi desierto y ya estaba anocheciendo detuvo su corrida y se fijó en la hora solo habían pasado 6 min

R:Vamos reloj avanza - susurro rachel después miro a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar al instante y recordó

**"Nunca es tarde para ser un niño Rachel"**

Rachel sonrió de acuerdo con eso, miro aquel árbol frondoso y con múltiples ramas que la invitaban a treparse, así que decidió acercarse e intentarlo ¿que podía perder? estaba en un lugar sin gente alrededor y ella quería subir e intentarlo, el atardecer estaba por pasar así que rápidamente se dispuso a subir para disfrutar de la vista desde aquellas ramas, hojas y la altura de aquel árbol

R:esto es más difícil de lo que pensé ¡ aay ! - chillo Rachel cuando piso mal y estuvo a punto de caer - wooow dios ayúdame a llegar arriba - murmuro con miedo subiendo por las ramas - Eso sí que fue difícil - dijo Rachel cuando se acomodó en una de las ramas que aguantaba su peso, con la mano derecha rodeo lo que pudo para sostenerse y con la otra sostuvo con fuerza la rama en la que estaba sentada y vio el atardecer con los últimos rayos del sol que atravesaban las hojas y tocaban su piel dándole un calor en esas partes hasta que el sol desapareció y todo alrededor se obscurecía.

Rachel sonrió después de todo lo había logrado, había subido aquel árbol y nadie se lo impidió

**"Paaaápa Leroy"**

**"Que pasa cariño?"**

**"¿Puedo subir a ese árbol?"**

**"Rach amor ya te dije que no, te vas a lastimar"**

**"Pero si ese esta pequeño, y no me voy a caer"**

**"No Rachel, y esta es la última vez que quiero que me preguntes sobre eso"**

"**valiente, fuerte y capaz"**

Esas eran las palabras exactas de Kurt que la describirían en ese instante a la perfección

R:Ya ves papa lo hice y sin caerme - sonrió con victoria - Bien y... ammn ¿ahora como bajo?... - se preguntó - argg no puede ser que al final tengas razón - Rachel gruño - dios y ya es tarde Santana me va a matar - observo unos segundos al suelo pensando en cómo bajar - No, no la vas a tener bajare y no me lastimare - soltó su agarre del tronco del árbol para ahora colocarlo en una rama que la ayudaría a descender un poco - Vamos bien, vamos bien - susurraba para sí misma cuando ella sentía que lograba un gran avance - ya se cansaron mis brazos - gimió, soltó una rama olvidando que ese era una apoyo importante y directamente su pie resbalo al instante -

!¡ aaaaaay ¡ - Grito Rachel mientras caía con los ojos cerrados

¡ Maldición ! Grito una segunda persona cuando ella llego al "suelo" que no le pareció tan doloroso como ella pensó tal vez sus manos en el pecho habían ayudado a su aterrizaje pensó pero después en un instante escucho un gemido proveniente debajo de ella haciéndola reaccionar y abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cuello de una camisa y el cuello de la persona

**"pero habían más personas que me amaban y aun seguirían ahí cuidándome, amándome y protegiendo"**

** "Cuidado, Amor y protección"**

Y esas eran las palabras exactas de Kurt que no la describirían en ese momento de su vida

Y odiaba sentirse pero en ese instante ese sentimiento cambio solo por unos segundos…

* * *

><p><strong>Whooooah… otro episodio espero y les guste e intente hacerlo<strong>

**Mas largo de los que lo hago… cuénteme su opinión en los comentarios**

**Oh…. Cierto lean mi One-Shot **Comenzar una nueva Soledad **esta**

**en mi canal**** lo escribi durante mis vacaciones ya que no tuve internet **

**lol ****J**** en fin Gracias por leerme Cuidence y Adios :D**

**Pdt:no se cuando sera mi proxima actualizacion pero tratare que no pase mas de 2 dias Okei :) **

**y si hay faltas de Ortografia Lo siento u.u**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Caida Desafortunada?

**Cap. 6: ¿Caída Desafortunada?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña Glee volvería a cantar**

**We are young (me encanta esa canción)**

.

**PDV : Es punto de vista, solo para aclarar :D**

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué somos como<br>Extraños cuando nuestro amor es tan fuerte?  
>¿Por qué sigues adelante sin mí?<em>

_Cada vez que intento volar_  
><em>Me caigo sin mis alas, me siento tan pequeña<em>  
><em>Creo que te necesito nena<em>  
><em>Y cada vez que te veo en mis sueños<em>  
><em>Veo tu rostro, me persigue<em>

_._

_._

En un instante escucho un gemido proveniente debajo de ella haciéndola reaccionar y abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cuello de una camisa y el cuello de la persona

R:Dios lo siento - Rachel rápidamente se apartó temiendo por el estado de la persona en la que cayo - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto arrodillándose a lado derecho para ver a la persona descubriendo que era una chica

- Creo, creo que si - Gimió presionando un poco su abdomen para comprobar si no había nada roto

R:No te muevas, ¿Quieres... quieres que llame una ambulancia? - pregunto mientras observaba las manos de la chica acostada frente a ella que presionaba sus costillas y negó ante la propuesta - ¿Enserio? - pregunto observando su rostro y vio que la chica no habría sus ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido

- No solo... solo dame unos segundos -

R:Claro - Rachel solo observo cada acción sin molestar

''espero qué no esté tan molesta... o peor aún lastimada'' Rachel pensaba ''¿y sí se fracturó algo? Oh no... espero que no..., podría demandarme ¿qué hago yo sí me demanda? Y... ¿y sí voy a la cárcel?... no, yo no puedo ir a ese lugar, yo no estoy echa para ese lugar... NO o peor aún sí está demanda sale en las revistas y llega hasta Londres... no lo puedo permitir aunque... '' Rachel empezó a analizar la vestimenta de aquella chica de pelo rosa qué al instante le llamó la atención '' está chica no parece qué pueda contratar un buen abogado tal vez... si le ofrezco algo de dinero... ¡sí!.. eso funcionará... pero sí después quiere vengarse o me manda alguno de sus amigos Punks para lastimarme... '' Rachel ahogo un grito ante era idea '' Tranquilízate Rachel estas divagando y... y esas siendo dramática y... está chica no se ve tan mala tal vez y se apiade de mi sí le pido disculpas se ve buena persona y... y'' Rachel la empezó a observar con más detenimiento hasta llegar a su rostro el cual aún tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora masajeaba el otro lado de su abdomen ante eso Rachel se dio la libertad de pasear sus ojos en el rostro de la chica qué tenía el ceño fruncido y su piel era blanca ''... es linda '' pensó para después ver la definición de su nariz qué era perfecta, bajo un poco su mirada hasta fijarla en los labios rosas y delgados de la chica en los cuales salió un pequeño suspiro y Rachel no pudo evitar morderse el labio, la chica dejo de masajearse, su ceño dejó de estar fruncido y abrió los ojos para observar a la morena la cual se encogió al ver la mirada molesta de aquellos ojos verdes de la persona sin embargo no le evito preocuparse

R: No. pidiéndome - susurro inaudible

''¿qué?''

R:Dime que no te lastimaste por favor - retracto su pregunta

''Estoy bien... creo '' murmuro aún en el suelo apoyandose con sus codos para levantarse un poco

R:Puedo llamar a alguien si quieres o... o ayudarte tal vez¿Te sientes mal? O ¿Te duele algo? - la chica poco a poco dejo la mirada molesta y suavizo la mirada mientras escuchaba la divagación de Rachel - Insisto puedo llamar a una ambulancia o... o ¿estás en estado de shock? Oh no estás en shock ¿Cierto? - la chica negó

- no estoy bien y... Y ¿Tu? - Rachel la observo por unos segundos para después negar

R:No, no importa Como este yo - la chica asintió en señal de entendimiento y volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Me puedes decir qué diablos hacías ahí arriba - dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Estás Loca? O ¿Cuantos años crees que tienes para andar trepando arboles - Rachel solo la observo confundida - ¿Que? ¿Ahora tu estas en Shock? - Rachel negó y trato de ponerse rápidamente de pie pero al apoyarse con su mano izquierda sintió una punzada de dolor

R:Auch - gimió volviéndose a sentar y empezando a sobar su mano

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto y trato de acercarse pero se detuvo así misma

R:si no importa - dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie lentamente - mira realmente lo siento - se disculpo

- ¿Lo sientes?, Que hubiera pasado si esto hubiera sido peor, si t... me lastimas gravemente, con un "Lo siento" no hubiera servido - dijo molesta

R:Si pero no sucedió - respondio calmada

- ¿pero si hubiera sucedido? - insistió

R:Pero no sucedió - la chica de pelo rosa resoplo con cansancio - Para verte tan ruda eres demasiado chillona - murmuro, la chica volteo a verla con el ceño más fruncido

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto más molesta

R:Lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte - Rachel se retractó bajando la mirada

- si lo fue..., pero me vas a decir ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí arriba? -

R:Y tú puedes decirme ¿qué hacías aquí abajo? - pregunto a la defensiva

- ¿Enserio? - enarco una ceja, Rachel dio un suspiro para calmarse

R:Mira no quiero ser grosera, pero no creo que te incumba y además parece que en lugar de estar molesta por caer en ti estés molesta porque me subí sin supervisión de un adulto "Mamá" - Rachel se burló pues sentía qué está chica no tenía derecho de molestarse de esa forma o no era la forma en la que ella esperaba

- Tienes razon, no me importa - dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Rachel la detuvo

R:Lo siento - murmuro - y .. Gracias - Quinn se dio la vuelta para cuestionarla con la mirada y la morena continuo - lo siento por caer en ti y Gracias por estar ahí

- ¿Por estar ahí? - río incrédula pues no podía creer las disculpas tan raras

R:si bueno, sé que tal vez tu no hubieras querido estar ahí pero me salvaste - explicó mirando hacía el suelo

- No seas tan dramática - rodó los ojos

R:No soy dramática - levanto la mirada - tal vez si caía al suelo me hubiera lastimado gravemente como tu dijiste y sin nadie aquí tal vez hubiera muerto pidiendo ayuda

- sí, estas siendo dramática - Rachel se encogió de hombros

R:Talvez si o tal vez no Gracias a ti no lo sabré - la chica asintió observando a Rachel y después giro bruscamente para irse pero eso provocó qué su cuello doliera provocando un gemido - ¿estás bien? - Rachel se acercó rápido a ella con preocupación

Q:sí - asintió masajeándose la parte trasera del cuello cuando tocó el punto del dolor hizo una mueca

R:déjame ver - Rachel apartó la mano de Quinn y se acercó aún más para mirar de más cerca

Q:Umm no... no es necesario - siseo un poco al tener a Rachel tan cerca asi que la aparto antes de qué tocara la zona afectada

R:Lo siento no quise incomodarte - dio un pasó atrás para darle su espacio - pero deberías de verte eso podría ser una fractura o algo grave

Q:no es nada - dijo Quinn tratando de quitarle importancia

R:pero podría - insistió

Q:ya te dije que no es nada

R:pero deber...

Q:¿porque actúas como sí te importara? - interrumpió molesta por la insistencia de Rachel sorprendiéndola por el tono de voz

R:lo... lo siento - susurro y Quinn se arrepintió del arrebató

Q:no yo...

K:Hey Quinn - interrumpió y ambas voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz - ¿Qué haces aquí linda? qué coincidencia ¿no? ...¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Kitty esto último viendo a Rachel de arriba hacia abajo -¿Quinn? - volvió a preguntar cuando la ex rubia no respondió y sólo miraba a Rachel con una mirada de disculpa

Q: Mmm?

K:¿Quién es ella? - Quinn observo a Rachel y después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

Q:No lo sé, Vámonos - contesto Quinn dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar seguida por kitty quien observo con mala cara a Rachel hasta que se alejo

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

R:Porque la gente de Lima tendrá tan mal genio - Rachel suspiro y después rio incrédula - por un momento pensé que se había preocupado por mi Ja como si una completa desconocida lo haría - Rachel solo se quedó parada observando donde ambas chicas se habían alejado hasta que su celular sonó y contesto

S:Maldición enana ¿dónde estás? Llevo 20 min buscándote

R:Oh ya estoy aquí es solo que me retrase porque...

S:Hey para...para que no pedí explicaciones solo apúrate ven a los juegos infantiles... y rápido

R:Bien ahora v... - Rachel no pudo terminar porque el sonido de colgado sonó - ¿me colgó? argg que día ...

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

K:Quinn no me vas a contestar

Q:¿Qué cosa Kitty?

K:Quien era esa chica?

Q:No lo se - trato de evadir el tema

K:No te creo -

Q:pues no me creas

K:Vamos Quinnie dime - Quinn se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que Kitty frenara antes de chocar con la ex-rubia qué iba al frente

Q:no me llames así ya te lo he dicho muchas veces No me gusta que me llamen Quinnie - dijo entre dientes

K:bien lo siento... pero dime quien...

Q:No lo sé ... - interrumpió cansada de las preguntas de la más pequeña - solo cayó encima mío porque la muy estúpida estaba trepada a un árbol y yo andaba ahí

K:¿Te lastimo la enana?

Q:No Kitty - dijo Quinn volteando a ver a la chica - solo vete y déjame en paz ya te dije lo que querías

K:Bien, pero si la vuelvo a ver no te preocupes que yo me encargo - advirtió la chica antes de alejarse de Quinn

Q:Haz lo que quieras - murmuro Quinn empezando a caminar por el parque - si yo la vuelvo a ver... solo quiero preguntarle su nombre

**IVA Quinn **

Odiaba qué Kitty se comportara de esa manera y hoy más que nunca fue peor, su interrupción cuando hablaba con aquella chica fue demasiado inoportuna...

Mí comportamiento tampoco fue el correcto con la chica del árbol ella sólo se veía preocupada por mí... es sólo qué su preocupación me hizo sentir... me hizo sentir...

"Maldición" murmure, ni siquiera sabía cómo me hacía sentir ...¿y sí regreso? tal vez aún siga ahí y pueda disculparme - empecé a caminar hacía el lugar pero me detuve golpeándome internamente - ¿porque tendría qué regresar a disculparme? Sí lo más seguro es que ni la volveré a ver - así qué volví mis pasos y empecé a caminar de nuevo sin dirección

Llegué a la vieja sección de juegos del parque Me encantaba pasar mí tiempo aquí era muy calmado ya qué ningún niño venía hasta aquí como era el qué tenía menos juegos y era muy apartado, siempre fue así, cuando era niña a mí tampoco me gustaba aquí era muy aburrido, pero el día qué mí abuela favorita murió cuando yo sólo tenía 5 años yo sólo quería estar sola sin ningún niño riendo o divirtiéndose así qué preferí venir aquí... aún recuerdo ese día

**Escena retrospectiva **

Mi abuela y mi hermana fueron las persona más dulce qué conocí y con la que pase la mayor parte de mí vida a mí corta edad de 5 años

Mi abuela nos cuidaba a mí hermana y a mí ya qué mi padre trabajaba y mi madre estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en eventos o atendiendo organizaciones benéficas en las que ella era la presidenta a ellos los veíamos muy poco sólo en las comidas y en las noches cuando llegaban nunca me quemé pasar tiempo con mi abuela me encantaba

Cuando ella murió no sabía cómo sentirme pues aún era muy pequeña para entender el concepto de la muerte lo único qué mi madre me dijo es qué ya no la volvería a ver y qué ahora qué estaba en ese féretro sería la última vez que la vería y está era mí despedida yo estaba en los brazos de mí padre con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras observaba a mí abuela qué estaba plásticamente durmiendo en su caja en la qué dormidos para siempre o eso es lo que yo pensaba

Mi padre me acerco un poco más a ella "Vamos Quinnie dile adiós a la abuela" me dijo, yo quería decir algo pero sólo me quedé observándola en silencio mí padre suspiro y me regalo un beso en la frente para después alejarnos yo nunca me solté de su cuello en todo el día qué estábamos en la funerarias pero hubo un momento en la tarde qué el tubo qué alejarse de mí para recibir a la demás familia yo estuve andando por ahí, mi madre estaba con algunas de mis tías no quería ir con ella porque la mayoría de ellas siempre me apretada las mejillas y me besaban dejándome su marca de labial odiaba eso, mi hermana estaba con mis demás primos jugando en una de las esquinas alejadas a esa edad nunca fui social así qué no me acerque a ellos, comencé a caminar hasta llegar a la salida el cual estaba desierto sólo habían muchos automóviles alrededor estacionados qué cerraban la calle y obviamente eran de mí familia estaba por volver adentro hasta qué vi qué al frente estaba el parque indecisa empecé a caminar del otro lado de la acera pues sí alguno de mis padres descubría mí huida al parque sabía qué sería castigada pero yo quería ir... unos días antes mí abuela me había llevado a un parque en el qué no habían muchos niños porque ella sabía de mí timidez con los demás y con mucha gente en aquella funerarias necesitaba un lugar sola

Cuando llegué al parque no tarde mucho en encontrar el lugar y me sonreí a mí misma por mí logro, en el sólo habían unos columpios de 2 plazas y una resbaladilla era la razón por la qué a los demás les aburría estar de este lado del parque camine hasta llegar al columpio en el que estuve unos días atrás y me senté en el empezando a tratar de balancearme por mí misma algo muy difícil resople con frustración y mire hacia delante para ver la misma banca donde mí abuela estaba sentada con un libro en mano mientras me veía con una sonrisa el día qué vine con ella pero ahora sólo estaba vacía

Y fue ahí cuando supe qué la extrañaría sin saberlo mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse hasta qué una lágrima cayó de uno de ellos apretando mí agarre en ambos lados del columpio porque no quería llorar no sola sin mí abuela para consolarme

"Hola" Saludo una niña de pie a un lado del otro columpio con una gran sonrisa sobresaltándome un poco, traía un vestido rojo y un suéter azul con un bordado de un reno y dos coletas

"Hola" murmure con la voz quebrada y limpiando mí lágrima de la mejilla, algo nerviosa pues la niña sólo me veía hasta qué desvío su vista al columpio y empezó a empujarlo levemente con su mano yo mire hacia abajo

"¿Cómo te llamas?" me pregunto sentándose en el columpio yo no quise responder al principio pero una vez cuando mi abuela me dijo que tenía qué ser educada sí un niño me preguntaba "Quinn Fabray" respondí, ella sonrió y trato de balancearse pero tuvo el mismo éxito qué yo haciéndome reír ante su intento

"no es gracioso" me dijo con un mohín "Lo siento" dije borrando mí sonrisa, ahora ella río y me dijo "sólo jugaba" yo asentí con una sonrisa de lado sin voltear a verla

"estas triste ¿verdad Quinn?" pregunto mientras balanceaba su pie izquierdo de arriba a abajo y lo miraba "supongo" le respondí encogiéndome de hombros "¿porque?" cuestionó mirándome con el ceño fruncido

Yo no quería responder pero mi abuelita una vez me dijo qué hablar muchas veces ayudaba y te hacía sentir mejor así qué lo intenté "Mi abuela murió ayer" respondí mordiendo mí labio para no llorar no sabía porque ahora quería hacerlo cuando desde ayer qué mis padres me lo dijeron no lo había hecho

"oh eso sí es triste" me dijo mirando al suelo pareciendo también triste y sinceramente eso no me había ayudado al contrario ahora había hecho qué la niña también estuviera triste pero después volvió a sonreír mirándome "cuando estoy triste yo escucho canciones de Barbra Streisand y me alegro ¿tú qué haces?"

Yo me escogió de hombros y después pensé ¿qué me hacía sentirme alegre?, qué me leyeran, siempre me gustaba qué lo hicieran... pero dudaba qué eso funcionaria ahora pues no tenía mí libro favorito y entonces recordé porque mi abuela me había traído al parque ese día y era porque un niño en el preescolar qué me había molestado y me tiro de los escalones qué no eran muy altos sólo de 3 pero todos mis compañeros se rieron de mí y eso me hizo sentir mal y estuve muy triste durante el camino hacia la casa pero ella quiso hacer una parada al parque me dijo que los columpio siempre alegraban a un niño y así lo hizo es sólo qué ella me empujó en el columpio haciéndome mecerme, eso había sido lo divertido y tal vez eso serviría

"mecerme en el columpio... creó - respondí - pero umm yo no puedo sola" dije balanceándome sin éxito ella sonrió y se bajó de su columpio "Yo puedo ayudarte a hacer eso" respondió energética "yo te empujó ¿Sí?" yo la mire dudosa por unos segundos y después asentí con una sonrisa

Ella comenzó a empujarme despacio y yo ayude balanceándome con éxito le dije qué se detuviera cuando ya pude hacerlo por mí misma ella se paró justo al lado de su columpio con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo y yo reía porque esto realmente me hacía sentir bien

Después de unos minutos de risas deje de balancearme hasta qué el columpio se detuvo

"¿eso te alegro?" pregunto cuando me puse de pie y yo asentí con una sonrisa "Genial" grito emocionada

"me tengo que ir" dije recordando el velorio flores a ver de dónde había venido pero lo había olvidado y empezó a preocuparme mirando a mí alrededor

"¿qué pasa?" me pregunto preocupada "No... no recuerdo de donde vine" respondí ella tomó mí mano y empezó a guiarme "a... a donde me llevas?" pregunte pero ella no respondió hasta qué llegamos a una banca no muy lejana y nos detuvimos frente a un hombre con lentes y una sonrisa

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" le pregunto a la niña qué me tomó de la mano y después me vio sin borrar la sonrisa "¿es tú nueva amiga?"

"sí ella es Quinn" dijo mirándome y regalándome una sonrisa qué se parecía mucho a la del pero la de ella era más linda y tierna "Ho... hola" tartamudeé

"Hola linda" dijo el despeinándome un poco mí cabello haciéndome sonreír ante la acción "Umm papá ella no sabe de dónde vino y quería ver sí la ayudaba" le dijo ella con una mirada de súplica el sintió y me miro

"bien Quinn ¿recuerdas dónde vives o sí venías con alguien?" preguntó yo mire a la niña a mí lado ella sintió y alergia mí mano me volví a él y responde "no yo no sé dónde vivo... y mmm... vine sola al parque... pero estaba con mis papas en una fu... umm no... no recuerdo como se llama" el asintió "¿y qué estabas haciendo con tus padres?"

"vine a despedirme de mí abuelita" respondí "¿a su casa?" preguntó él y yo agaché la mirada negando la niña volvió a apretar mí mano haciéndome sentir mejor "su abuelita murió" suspiro ella a su padre "oh... lo siento linda" me dijo dándome una caricia en mí cabeza "creó qué ya sé dónde estabas... - dijo después de unos segundos - es en la funerarias así se llama ¿no?" yo levante mí mirada y asentí "entonces vamos" él se puso de pie y tomó mí mano libre y agradece qué la niña no soltara mí otra mano

No tardamos mucho en llegar nos detuvimos frente y el empezó a hablar con uno de mis tíos qué estaba afuera

"¿ya te despediste de tú abuelita?" me pregunto la niña haciéndome apartar mí vista de los adultos para mirarla a ella y después negué "no sé qué decir" murmure observando al interior de la puerta y ver a mi hermana jugando con uno de mis primos "mi papá siempre dice qué decir la verdad siempre es lo mejor - yo me volví a verla con atención - dile lo que sientes" dijo dándome una de sus grandes sonrisas " y no llores

"bien Quinn tú tío te llevara con tus padres" dijo el señor mirándome con una sonrisa yo lo mire y asentí "Gracias" dije la niña soltó mí mano y voltee a verla de nuevo ella tomó la mano de su padre dándome un adiós con su mano libre y yo hice lo mismo " y no Llores demasiado porque esos ojos tan bonitos se ven mejor con una sonrisa" dijo ella "¿Verdad papá?" pregunto volteando a ver a su padre el cual asintió yo sonreí y tomé la mano de mí tío ellos me dieron un último adiós y se alejaron cuando los vi desaparecer fue cuando recordé qué no le había preguntado su nombre de ella pero después pensé qué tal vez la volvería a encontrar otro día pero nunca sucedió

Así qué sólo la recordé como la niña de la sonrisa más bonita y ojos color Cafés y la primera persona en ayudarme en el primer momento más difícil de mí vida

**Fin del Flashback **

Y otra vez aquí pareciendo la misma niña de 5 años qué no pregunto el nombre de la niña y ahora chica más bonita qué había visto en su vida... así qué preferí olvidarlo sabía qué nunca la volvería a ver...

**Extremo IVA Quinn **

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

**General del IVA **

Rachel caminaba hacia la sección de juegos del parque más concurrida por niños hasta que encontró a Santana que al parecer discutía con un niño

S:mira enano deja de molestarme porque no te voy a devolver esta pelota – gruño la latina al niño frente a ella

"pero señora… "

S:¿Cómo diablos me llamaste?" grito acercándose amenazante al niño pero Rachel la detuvo a tiempo tomándola del brazo

R:¿Qué sucede? – pregunto cuando Santana se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y solo se cruzó de brazos aun con la pelota a sí que Rachel vio al niño para que le explicara

"La señora no quería que yo devuelvo mi Valonia"

S:que no me digas señora – dijo entre dientes "HEY" grito cuando Rachel le quito el valón de sus manos

R:Ten amiguito – dijo entregándole la pelota el niño agradeció y se alejó de ellas con una sonrisa hacia la morena y sacándole la lengua a Santana y ella respondió de la misma manera

S:no tenías derecho a quitármelo ese diablo me golpeo con esa arma asesina – Rachel rodo los ojos

R:no seas dramática solo es un niño

S:claro niño… y en un futuro tal vez un criminal golpeador de mujeres sexys con valones y yo fui su primera víctima – dijo Santana empezando a caminar seguida por Rachel

R:claro… tú tienes la culpa – dijo Rachel ganándose una mirada asesina de Santana – si sabes que no te gustan los niños porque nos vimos aquí donde es la principal atracción de ellos… además hay una sección menos concurrida donde nos pudimos haber visto

S: ¿otra sección? – dijo Santana pensando si eso era cierto – claro que no la hay

R: si la hay esta mas allá – dijo señalando la dirección

S:ya has estado ahí? – pregunto y Rachel se detuvo a pensar, como es que sabía o pensaba de la existencia de una segunda sección de juegos si no había estado ahí

R:umm no, no eh estado ahí…

S:entonces porque dices eso?… - Rachel se encogió de hombros - creo que ya te volviste loca… deberías de regresar a Londres este pueblo te está volviendo loca

R:Tal vez – murmuro para sí misma observando el camino de donde ella estaba segura de un segundo parque de juegos "Yo sé que hay uno… pero ¿porque lo se?"

S:Camina Hobbit que no tenemos tiempo… - Rachel dejo de ver el camino y empezó a trotar para alcanzar a Santana descubriría si lo que pensaba era cierto después

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hey...! por fin Faberry eh? lol bien ya se conocieron ahora el prox capitulo Rachel ya va a la escuela  
><strong>

**claro tambien los demas y habra mas Faberry ¿cuando subire el proximo ep? sera hasta la otra semana**

**ya lo decidi cada episodio lo subire por semana asi los elaborare mejor y los hare mas largos o eso intentare :D**

**Pdt:Dejen sus Reviews para saber su opinion o sugerencias y hasta criticas ... todo es bien recibido **

**Gracias por leerme... Y Sorry si hay una o mas faltas de ortografia :p**

**Cuidence :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Inolvidable Primer Día

**Capítulo 7: Inolvidable primer día **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña **

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes **

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX si fuera dueña no existiría este fic u.u**

**pero sí faberry romance lol.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? –preguntó ella.<strong>_

_**Él la abrazó con fuerza, pero no respondió**_

**_a su pregunta._**

Quinn cerro el libro que leía recostada en su cama y dio un fuerte suspiro

Q:¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? – Murmuro citando las palabras del libro - ¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? – repitió mirando el techo de su recamara después volvió a tomar el libro y leyó mentalmente de nuevo - "¿Y cuándo te volveré a ver? - Pregunto ella. El la abrazo con fuerza, pero no respondió a su pregunta…" Quinn volvió a cerrar el libro y lo puso a un lado de ella – " todos deberían de responder así cuando las personas se despiden" pensó "así nos evitaríamos ilusiones en vano" Quinn iba a tomar de nuevo el libro pero el sonido de el claxon de un automóvil a fuera llamo su atención asi que se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su ventana para ver desde ahí de quien se trataba

S:VAMOS QUINN ! - Santana grito desde su vehículo mientras tocaba el claxon desesperadamente frente la casa Fabray, Quinn resoplo alejándose de la ventana tomo sus cosas para la escuela y bajo para encontrarse con su amiga

Q:lo siento - dijo Quinn mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad - pero tanta es tú urgencia de llegar a la escuela?

S: síp - respondió sin dar más información empezando arrancar el coche

Q: bien, de todas formas gracias por pasar por mí

S:no hay problema tú sabes qué soy un amor de persona - Quinn rodó los ojos

Q:ja claro, no me sorprendería si hubiera una segunda intención aquí

S: Me conoces muy bien P ... es sólo qué no quería qué mí mamá me pidiera qué trajera a la enana esa me salía mejor venir por ti, eres una muy buena excusa Quinn

Q:umm gracias?

S:además sí quiero llegar temprano y dar algunas indicaciones como nueva capitana de las cherriors

Q:pero Sue aún no te nombra

S:no,pero soy la única para ese puesto - respondió la latina y Quinn sólo prefirió ignorar su arrogancia

~\~\~\~

M:lo siento Rachel pero al parecer Santana ya se fue

R:no te preocupes yo me puedo ir en el autobús

M:claro qué no Rachel yo ahorita te llevó y no te preocupes sólo será por una semana de sufrir conmigo en el volante - bromeó, Rachel río y después frunció el ceño

R:¿porque sólo una semana?

M:oh no te lo he dicho, antes de venir a Lima hice un papeleo para qué tú coche llegara hasta aquí

R:¿encerio? - pregunto sorprendida y la señora asintió - wooow gracias Maribel

M:de nada, ahora vámonos qué se te hará tarde en tú primer día - Rachel asintió

~\~\~\~

M:bien llegamos

Rachel observó desde el vehículo la entrada de la escuela para familiarizarse con el lugar

M:no estés nerviosa ya verás qué te acostumbras a este lugar - ella asintió no muy convencida - ¿quieres qué te acompañe?

R:no está bien, no quiero retrasarte más yo puedo desde aquí tal vez y encuentre a Kurt - respondió mientras salía del vehículo

M:bien entonces suerte en tú primer día - dijo Maribel regalándole una última sonrisa antes de arrancar y salir del estacionamiento

Rachel vio hasta qué aquel coche desapareció de su vista giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia dentro, cuando estuvo dentro sólo pudo observar pasillos y alumnos caminando, conversando o corriendo sabía qué tenía qué dirigirse a la oficina del director por algunos papeleos el problema es qué no sabía dónde se encontraba empezó a caminar evadiendo algunos alumnos hasta qué se cruzó con alguien a quién definitivamente no pudo evitar haciéndola casi caer sí el mismo chico no la hubiera detenido tomándole el brazo

''Lo siento tanto… disculpa es sólo qué no te vi'' se disculpó arrodillado para recoger la carpeta que se había caído a ella

R:no te preocupes suele sucederme a menudo por mí estatura - bromeo y el chico río mientras se puso de pie

''Igual por la mía'' respondió el con una sonrisa de lado entregándole la carpeta

R:woow sí qué eres alto – murmuro Rachel y el asintió

''Y tú sí qué eres baja '' Rachel río y el no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo ''por cierto soy Finn Hudson''

R:Finn?... ¿tú eres el hermano de kurt?

F:sí... ¿tú eres la chica de Londres? - ella asintió y el sonrió - Kurt ha hablado mucho de ti al parecer quería presentarnos hace unos días siento mucho no haber estado

R:no te preocupes está es una buena oportunidad soy Rachel Berry - dijo extendiendo su mano hacía el chico quién la tomó - y Kurt?

F:el anda con unas amigas pero sí quieres qué te ayude en algo estaría encantado

R:eso me vendría bien estoy buscando la dirección y no sé dónde se encuentra

F:Dirección? ... umm tienes suerte eh estado mucho por ahí - dijo el invitándola a caminar con una señal con la cabeza

R:así qué chico malo ¿eh?

F:porque piensas eso... podría ser por las felicitaciones personales de parte del director por ser el mejor estudiante - ella sonrió

R:¿y es por eso?

F:bueno no exactamente pero pudiste haber pensado eso ¿no?

R:tienes razón, mi culpa - bromeo y el chico río

F:bien estas perdonada por pensar eso, y dime Rachel qué te trae a lima? - ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

R:sólo un cambio de vida a una más relajada - el asintió

F:aquí estamos la dirección - dijo el deteniéndose para alivio de Rachel qué no quería recibir más preguntas

R:Gracias Finn

F:no hay problema cualquier cosa sólo búscame y estaré al rescate, adiós y suerte en tú primer día

Ella asintió agradecida y después entro a la oficina tocando primero la puerta

DF: pase

R:emm... buenos días soy Rachel Berry - Figgins qué todo el tiempo tuvo la vista hacía bajo al escuchar el nombre levanto la vista al instante

DF:señorita Berry claro... tomé asiento - la chica lo hizo al instante - bien la señora López ya me informó todo así qué...¿está en el último semestre no? - ella asintió - bien entonces señorita Rachel Barbra Berry ¿ese es su nombre? Sólo para confirmar - aclaró al ver la confusión de la chica

R:sí pero por favor sin el Barbra

DF:claro... -

el director empezó a teclear en su computadora y Rachel observó todo a su alrededor con discreción, algunos diplomas colgados en la pared detrás del director unos premios en la mesita debajo de ellos a su izquierda algunas fotos del director tal vez con personas importantes de Lima ya qué todos estaban en traje ella no lo sabía así qué no les prestó demasiada atención volviéndose a su derecha una pared llena de imágenes de alumnos con maestros trato de leer lo que decía bajo cada fotografía pero la letra era demasiado pequeña así qué observó cada imagen se detuvo en una de muchas chicas con uniformes rojos como con el qué había visto esa misma mañana a Santana entonces supuso qué eran las animadoras de la escuela y lo confirmó cuando vio a la latina ahí ya que también Kurt le había comentado algo al respecto, siguió su vista y se detuvo en una imagen donde se mostraba un grupo de chicos muy diferentes entre sí pero le sorprendió volver a ver a Santana pero con otra chica rubia a su lado vestida con el mismo uniforme qué ella, la chica frunció el ceño pues aquella chica se le hizo conocida prefirió dejarlo pues tal vez le recordaba a una amiga de Londres siguió inspeccionando aquella imagen hasta qué vio a Finn ''claro no podía pasar desapercibido'' pensó la chica pues el chico era el más alto de la foto después a un lado vio a Kurt con una gran sonrisa quiso intentar de nuevo leer lo que decía el marco de aquella imagen hasta qué oyó la voz del director

DF:las imágenes son todos los clubs de esta escuela al que por cierto tiene que escoger unirse por al menos a uno para sus créditos extra - la chica asintió

R:¿y qué club es el de la foto con las 2 porristas y el chico alto - el director sonrió leyendo el expediente de la chica y respondió

DF: es el Club Glee... - la chica asintió y apartó la vista de la pared - debería unirse a él por lo que… veo usted estuvo en el de su antigua escuela - el director dejó los papeles y dirigió su vista a la chica frente a el

R:no lo creo, tal vez otro club sería mejor

DF:piensalo tal vez los ayudarías - Rachel sólo se encogió de hombros - bien todo está perfecto alumna Rachel Berry, descendiente de Londres...

R:en realidad soy Estadounidense - el director frunció el ceño e inspecciono de nuevo los papeles qué tenía en su poder

Df:Oh sí, así que… ¿Nueva York?

R:sí ahí es donde nací por eso tengo doble nacionalidad?- el asintió

Df: entonces descendiente de E.U., alumna del último grado de secundaria, tutora la señora Maribel López etc., etc., bien como te digo sólo tendrás qué unirte a un club ya que al parecer en tú antigua escuela llenaste todos tus créditos - ella asintió - sólo por protocolo

R:está bien ya pensaba unirme a uno de todas formas para hacer más amistades y eso -

Df: eso está bien, entonces todo está arreglado, sólo pase con mí secretaria y ella le dará su horario, la clave de su casillero y le presentara a un alumno qué le mostrará las instalaciones suerte en su primer día - le dijo con una sonrisa qué ella devolvió - la necesitarás - susurro para sí mismo cuando la chica ya no estaba en la oficina

~\~\~\~

''Aquí está tú horario en el costado está escrita tú clave de casillero y cuídala no se la des a cualquiera suelen hacer bromas en los casilleros" comento la secretaria

R:claro – respondió tomando su horario

''Y mira ella es Becky Jackson te mostrará donde es tú siguiente clase y estará contigo todo el día para mostrarte la escuela''

Rachel volteó a ver a la chica qué estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y qué al parecer también era de las porristas por el uniforme qué llevaba puesto

R:Rachel Berry mucho gusto - se presentó, la otra chica se puso de pie y Rachel pudo ver qué Becky no era de una estatura alta pero cuando la vio a los ojos se pudo dar cuenta qué la chica estaba molesta

B:mira Man-hands te voy a mostrar solamente tú salón y casillero - dijo mientras empezó a caminar seguida por Rachel - pero sólo eso, no tengo tiempo para estar todo el día contigo la nueva capitana de las Cherriors tiene cosas qué hacer

R:está bien pero... como me llamaste?

B:Man hands?

R:sí eh... puedo preguntar porque

B:Santana - respondió - ella nos mandó un mensaje está mañana diciéndonos a todas las porristas los apodos de la nueva y tú eres la nueva ¿no? - Rachel asintió al parecer Santana ya había comenzado a molestar también en la escuela

R:así qué eres la capitana de las porristas? - pregunto para iniciar una conversación esperando no ser ignorada

B:sí está misma mañana la coach Sue me nombro la capitana al parecer la ex capitana renunció antes de irnos el año anterior y ahora yo reinare los pasillos

R:oh pues felicidades capitana - Becky se detuvo frente a un casillero y señaló hacía el, Rachel rápidamente entendió y con la contraseña qué tenía anotada lo abrió todo sin darse cuenta qué Becky la observaba de arriba abajo hasta qué se dio la vuelta y la vio

R:¿pasa algo?

B:eres pequeña, pero tienes un buen cuerpo y no eres fea – pensó para sí misma pero en voz alta

R:umm... gracias?

B:deberías considerar unirte a las porristas

R:¿qué?

B:lo qué oíste RauPaul - Rachel comenzó a reír

R:no yo... no voy a unirme a eso - Becky se escogió de hombros y empezó a caminar de nuevo seguida por Rachel

B:sabes en mi mente cuando me hablo a mí misma tengo el mismo acento europeo qué tú

R:¿encerío? - Becky asintió - oh bien

B:sabes no eres tan odiosa como toda la basura de Mckinly, yo no sé qué viniste hacer aquí - Rachel sólo se escogió de hombros para restarle importancia

B:este es tú salón Yentl

R:gracias Bec... -

S:Hey Jackson! - grito Santana hacía Becky molesta interrumpiendo el agradecimiento de Rachel - ¿como es eso de qué eres la nueva Capitana de las porristas?

B:lo qué sabes latina - respondió tranquila cruzada de brazos

S:es un error ¿cierto? A MÍ ME CORRESPONDÍA - Becky se escogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar lejos

B:preguntaselo a la Coach - fue lo último que escucho Santana

S:Maldita - gruño sin darse cuenta de la chica de lado de ella - Kitty - llamó a una de las 3 chicas qué venían con ella

Rachel estaba pensando en una forma de escabullirse sin ser vista hasta qué...

S:oh Hobbit aquí estas? - pregunto en burla -

R:hola Santana – respondió educada

S:al parecer aún no recibes tú bienvenida ¿eh? - Rachel frunció el ceño y Santana sólo sonrió - Kitty

K:lo siento es sólo qué se me hizo tardé y...

S:no te estoy pidiendo excusas sólo hazlo

K:pero yo no traigo un...

S:tengo qué resolver todo yo - dijo molesta y empezó a observar el pasillo hasta qué vio lo qué encontraba - Karofsky ven!

El chico apresurado se acerco

S: dame eso - dijo cuándo le arrancó de las manos un basó - ten - se lo entrego a kitty - hazlo

Cuando Rachel iba a preguntar un líquido frío, rojo y espeso fue tirado en su rostro haciéndola dejar de respirar por unos segundos y sentir un picor en su piel cada vez más intenso qué empeoro cuando sintió qué le empezó a entrar a los ojos, las risas empezaron a sonar por aquel pasillo y las qué sonaban más fuertes se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablar

S:Bienvenida Berry - escucho la morena y después escucho pasos alejarse pero unos se acercaron a ella para susurrarle al oído

K:está es por Quinn también - y se alejó

R:¿quién diablos es Quinn? - se preguntó mientras trataba de limpiarse

''Estas bien?... puedo ayudarte sí quieres… es sólo qué vi todo y tal vez...''

R:me encantaría - interrumpió Rachel - es qué no veo nada y me gustaría qué me llevaras a los baños para limpiarme

''Claro''

''Eso no se va a quitar tan fácil'' Rachel resoplo mientras trataba de quitar una gran mancha roja de su camisa

R:eso es lo que veo

''Es raro porque ninguna de las porristas tira granizados el primer día por órdenes de Sue ... es por eso qué no traje ropa de repuesto sí no te la prestaría''

R:eso es muy amable de tú parte, - respondió la chica con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta hacía la otra - por cierto no me has dicho tú nombre

''Soy Tina''

R:mucho gusto Tina yo soy Rachel - la chica sonrió

T:eres muy educada eso es raro aquí

R:sí es sólo qué soy de Londres y bueno...

T:eso lo explica todo... bien quieres ir al salón estamos en la misma clase es por eso qué te vi

R:sí eso estaría bien... podemos pasar primero por mí suéter en mí casillero

T:por supuesto

~\~\~\~

K:hola Quinn - saludo kitty cuando llegó junto a la chica qué estaba en su casillero

Q:hola – respondió tajante

K:estas molesta

Q:no

K:oook... bien tengo algo genial qué decirte hace un rato le tire un granizado a la chica nueva y adivina quién...

Q:sabes kitty – dijo cerrando su casillero para mirarla - no me interesa a quién le hacen la vida imposible el séquito de Santana y tu así que por favor déjame iniciar mi día sin uno de tus chismes

K:sabes tú mal humor me desespera te veo luego - dijo molesta y se alejó

~\~\~\~

R:Tina puedes quedarte en clase yo voy rápido a mí casillero

T:¿sí? Y sí te encuentras a Santana

R:por eso no te preocupes

T:está bien

Rachel comenzó a correr hacía su casillero agradecida de qué las clases ya habían comenzado pues ya no habían alumnos por los pasillos y no se preocupó por quién cruzarse hasta qué...

''Maldición!'' Gruño la chica del suelo

R:ouch... - espeto la morena desde el mismo lugar

''¿Eres ciega, qué no me viste o... o ¿tú? ''

Rachel levanto la vista hacía la chica qué ya se había puesto de pie además de qué reconocía esa voz

R:Oh no..., no tú - Rachel se Puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó de Quinn qué sólo se quedó de pie observando la huida de la otra chica hasta que reacciono

Q:hey espera - trato de llamar su atención pero Rachel no se detuvo así qué empezó a perseguirla

Q:hey - saludo cuando llegó junto a la chica qué estaba buscando su suéter

R:sabes no estoy para qué vengas y me regañes por no haberme dado cuenta de tú presencia en el pasillo - la chica encontró su suéter y se lo puso para después cerrar su casillero y volverse de donde había venido

Q:no espera - le pidió la ex rubia caminando tras ella - yo... yo sólo... puedes detenerte - pidió desesperada por ser escuchada, con un suspiro Rachel se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica - bien... emm yo... siento lo del otro día no sé porque diablos reaccione así pero... tú también... caíste sobre mí ¿cómo querías qué reaccionara? ... -

Rachel lo pensó un rato ''bueno por al menos ella se estaba disculpando por su reacción y además mientras menos enemigos en esta escuela estaría bien y menos como ella qué se ve ruda, bueno sólo en el exterior porque su mirada da una sensación pacífica y... ''

Q:¿entonces? - pregunto Quinn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica

R:entonces ¿qué? - Quinn se encogió de hombros pues ella tampoco lo sabía y Rachel no pudo evitar reír - está bien yo también siento mí reacción de hace un rato es sólo qué yo pensé... pues no lo sé -

Q:está bien - interrumpió Quinn - me llamó Quinn... bueno digo por sí querías saber mí nombre no es qué quieras pero...

R:Rachel - interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica y después frunció el ceño - dijiste Quinn?

Q:umm sí ¿por?

R:es sólo qué...

''Hey ustedes 2 no tienen clases'' pregunto un maestro interrumpiendo y ambas se voltearon a verlo

Q:umm sí es sólo qué... – Quinn trato de inventar una excusa pero nada le venía a la mente - umm

R:mí culpa, - interrumpió en balbuceo de la ex rubia - soy nueva y me perdí así qué ella me mostraba donde estaba mí salón lo siento - el maestro asintió aún con duda

''Señorita Fabray muéstrale su salón y vaya al suyo'' Quinn sólo asintió

Q: gracias... - dijo cuándo el maestro había desaparecido del pasillo - por un momento pensé qué tendría un castigo el primer día de clases

R:está bien... - respondió empezando a caminar - ¿Fabray? - se preguntó a sí misma pero Quinn lo escucho comenzando a seguirle el paso para responder

Q:sí es mi apellido, de parte de mí padre ya sabes

R:claro... es sólo qué se me hace conocido

Q:tal vez... - Quinn se encogió de hombros - en Lima mí padre es algo conocido

R:tal vez - la chica se detuvo frente a su salón y después volteó a ver a la peli rosa - bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte mejor

Q:de igual manera y... pues nos veremos después ¿no?... -pregunto esperanzada pasando una mano en su nuca - en los pasillos quiero decir - Rachel asintió con una sonrisa

R:sí en los pasillos ... - confirmó, Quinn asintió y Rachel volvió a asentir, después negó para salir de ese extraño aturdimiento - creo que es mejor qué entre - Quinn asintió - bien te veo después - fue lo último que escucho Quinn y ahora fue ella quien salió de su aturdimiento cuando vio a Rachel cruzar la puerta

Q:Rachel - susurro para sí misma caminando a su clase - bonito nombre

~\~\~\~

Q:puedo pasar? - pregunto al maestro de pie en el marco de la puerta del salón

"Tarde señorita Fabray - ella sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia "no debería dejarte pasar"

Q:pero...

"sólo pase pero le pondré inasistencia" ella asistió con una sonrisa y entro para tomar asiento en su pupitre

S:rubia - llamó Santana a su lado

Q:mmm - dijo mientras abría su libreta y comenzaba a escribir

S:¿dónde estabas? Te eh buscado para que presenciaras el evento del día - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Q:si es lo mismo que Kitty me iba a decir sobre lo que hicieron las porristas y tu... no me importa - respondió fingiendo poner atención a las matrices matemáticas que su maestro anotaba en el pizarrón, Santana resoplo y el maestro volteó a verla le dio una mirada de advertencia y siguió con el pizarrón

S:así que estabas con Kitty eh?... - susurro después de unos minutos para no ser escuchada por el profesor - ¿por eso esa sonrisa de idiota cuando entraste? - Quinn frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a su amiga - Muy mal Quinn te estás enamorado - se burló con una sonrisa traviesa regresando su vista hacia delante

Q:no fue por Kitty - susurro volteándose hacia la latina la cual sólo enarco una ceja - ni siquiera estuve más de un minuto con ella

S:¿así que hay otra persona que es la causa de una sonrisa en el rostro amargado de Fabray? - cuestionó divertida

Q:yo no dije eso - murmuro volviendo su atención al pizarrón

S:¿pero no lo niegas? Vamos Quinn dime que chica es - dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro - necesito entretenimiento porque está clase me mata de aburrimiento - gimió dramática

Quinn dejó de anotar en su libreta y volteó a ver a Satana

Q:en primera ¿porque diablos tiene que ser una chica? - pregunto notoriamente enojada, Satana se encogió de hombros - y en segunda no estoy enamorada de **nadie **- dijo remarcando la palabra después volteó otra vez tomo su lapicero y siguió anotando sus apuntes

S:bueno entonces dime que chico - pregunto después de unos segundos, Quinn resoplo con cansancio y golpeó el lapicero con toda la palma de la mano en su mesa haciendo que resonara en el salón

"¿algún problema ahí atrás señoritas?" preguntó el profesor observando a ambas Santana negó con la cabeza y empezó a escribir en su libreta el profesor dejó su vista en Quinn cuestionándola con la mirada

Q:Santana me contaba de sus vacaciones con su abuelita - Santana volteó a verla al instante

"¿y quiere compartido con la clase señorita Fabray?" pregunto pensando que Quinn no seguiría

Q:Oh... por supuesto que si - respondió con una sonrisa mientras que Santana la asesinaba con la mirada pero ella no presto atención - dice que estuvieron tejiendo suéters cada fin de semana para sus gatos de su tía solterona mientras veían novelas mexicanas además de que...

S:CÁLLATE - gruño hacia a su amiga mientras todos en el salón reían y el maestro intentaba no hacerlo

Q:Y además...

"ya está bien Quinn" - llamó la atención el profesor "sólo dejen de hablar y anoten los problemas del pizarrón y los resuelven en silencio y eso va para todos - dijo para que los alumnos dejaran de reír

Quinn asintió y empezó a resolver los problemas

S:me las vas a pagar - le susurro cuando el profesor atendía la duda de un alumno Quinn sonrió en el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido

Q:agradece que no dije que un día se vistieron igual para ir a clases de salsa - dijo conteniendo la risa Santana gruño lo más bajo que pudo y volvió su atención a sus problemas de matemáticas

Quinn hizo lo mismo pero ella ya había terminado así que se fue a una de las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo cuando apenas había entrado a la clase donde estaba escrito con una caligrafía más perfecta que ella podía hacer un nombre... y una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al leerlo

_RACHEL_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Bien otro episodio nos vemos la otra semana :)**

**Pdt:Siento si hay alguna o mas faltas de Ortografia :7 dejenme sus comentarios opiniones y/o criticas y sugerencias **

**adios :D **


	8. Chapter 8: Club Glee

**Capitulo 8:Club Glee**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña**

**de Glee ni de cualquiera de sus personajes**

**Aquellos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy**

**y FOX**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy me encontré a mi misma<strong>

**Oh, me encontré y huí. ****Algo me detuvo**

** La voz de la razón que olvidé que tenía  
>Todo lo que se es que no estás aquí para decir<br>Lo que siempre me decías  
>Pero está escrito en las estrellas esta noche<br>Así que no me daré por vencida  
><strong>

**no fracasare **

**.**

T:¿así que ya conoces a Kurt y Finn? - pregunto Tina apoyada de espaldas en los casilleros mientras esperaba que Rachel dejara sus libros para que ambas fueran a la cafetería de la escuela para almorzar

R:si... - respondió cerrando su casillero e invitando a Tina a caminar - pero no sólo a ellos también a una chica llamada Becky y también conozco a Santana... pero con ella sí que no me llevo bien

T:creeme nadie se lleva bien con ella sólo su séquito de porristas - Rachel asintió en entendimiento

R:oh y también conocí a una chica de cabello rosa... uhm se llama Quinn - tina se detuvo al instante y Rachel hizo lo mismo extrañada

T:Quinn?

K:Hey Tina, Rachel ... - saludo Kurt parando frente a ellas - así que ya se conocieron? - pregunto mirando a ambas y recibió un asentimiento de las 2

R:hola Kurt...te iba a buscar en la cuando llegué pero me encontré a

K:Finn... - interrumpió el y ella asintió - si me lo dijo el - respondió ante la duda en el rostro de ella, entrelazo los brazos con ambas y comenzó a caminar - me dijo que te llevó a la dirección

R:si es un chico muy amable - opino y Kurt asintió

K:y ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?

R:Santana - respondió y kurt frunció el ceño

K:¿Santana las presentó? - tina río

T:No Santana le dio la bienvenida

R:y ella me salvo de quedarme ciega

K:¿Santana, bienvenida, Tina te salvo y quedarte ciega? - pregunto deteniéndose en la puerta de la cafetería y parándose frente a ellas las cuales sólo sonreían

T:Vamos Kurt - dijo empujando al chico para que entraran - ahorita te explicamos con calma sólo hay que buscar algo para comer... muero de hambre

R:yo igual - opino Rachel

K:bien pero quiero todo los detalles - ambas asintieron

R:oigan ¿aquí tienen comida vegetariana? - Kurt asistió

T:¿Eres vegetariana?

R:en realidad vegana

T:¿y cuál es la diferencia de ambos

R:bueno pues...

**~\~\~\~**

Quinn estaba sentada en la esquina más lejana donde se podía ver toda la cafetería esperando ver algo interesante o mejor dicho alguien

K:Hola Quinn - saludo Kitty con una gran sonrisa

Q:vete - dijo escueta y Kitty borró su sonrisa

K:¿sigues enojada por lo de la mañana?

Q:no sólo quiero estar sola - dijo mientras observaba toda la cafetería

K:¿a quién buscas? - pregunto disgustada poniendo ambas manos en su cadera Quinn suspiro y bajo su vista a su charola de comida mientras picoteaba la comida con su tenedor - pregunte ¿a quién...

Q:SÓLO VETE - grito observándola, Kitty entrecerró los ojos bajo los brazos con enojo y se alejó

Quinn volvió su vista a sus alimentos y comenzó a comer hasta que término, después de unos minutos empezó a escanear de nuevo el lugar hasta que encontró su objetivo y se sonrió con victoria a si misma

**~\~\~\~**

K:¿Santana hizo eso? - Tina asintió - entonces rompió la regla de no granizados el primer día de Sue sólo para molestarte

R:me siento afortunada - dijo con una sonrisa fingida y los tres rieron

K:deberías - bromeo el chico - no ya enserio, si Sue se entera la castigara con vueltas extras en su entrenamiento por una semana

M:hola chicos - saludo tomando asiento a lado de Tina y frente a Kurt - ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? Porque las mías estuvieron espectaculares saben tuve un amor de verano y... hey hola - dijo dándose cuenta de la chica nueva - soy Mercedes

R:Rachel Berry encantada - dijo estirando su brazo sobre la mesa para estrechar la mano con Mercedes la cual la vio extrañada por la acción pero la tomo

T:es de Inglaterra - explicó Tina tomando de su refresco

M:oooh... entonces mucho gusto Rachel y bienvenida - dijo con una sonrisa sincera

R:Gracias - respondió devolviendo la sonrisa

K:¿así que un amor de verano? - pregunto el chico interesado por la historia

M:oh si chico... - Mercedes empezó a contar su historia pero evitando el nombre del chico a toda costa y aunque Kurt insistió en saber el nombre Mercedes nunca lo reveló y kurt no podía estar más desesperado por saber la información, de eso se dio cuenta Rachel mientras veía divertida las suplicas que el chico le daba a Mercedes para saber y ella sólo negaba

Rachel dejó de ponerles atención y empezó a observar la cafetería mientras sorbía jugo en caja con un pajilla viendo a diferentes grupos de alumnos sentados conversando y riendo, los grupos de deportistas, los mate-atletas, los Skaters, los banda, los rebeldes, las porristas, Nerds... ella no pudo evitar reír pues todo el lugar era tan Cliché de E.U. hasta que su vista se detuvo en una mesa en la esquina del lugar en la cual se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa que ella reconoció al instante... vio a Quinn comer un rato la cual sólo observaba su charola sin levantar la vista decidió apartar la vista de la chica pues algo le decía que observarla tanto podría verse raro volvió su vista a los chicos en su mesa que al parecer aún no dejaban el tema pues Kurt aún seguía pero ahora tratando de negociar

K:tu dime quién es y yo te digo de todo lo que hablamos Blaine y yo por chat este verano - Mercedes negó comiendo el último bocado de su sándwich

M:oh querido Kurt de todas formas me vas a decir - Kurt resoplo con cansancio pero no se dio por vencido

K:bien te doy el primer solo que el señor Shue me dé está semana - Mercedes lo pensó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

M:tentador... - dijo - pero no - Kurt gimió en su derrota pues era su última arma

T:déjalo Kurt no sabes que el verano es como las vegas - dijo Tina cansada de las suplicas de su amigo el cual lo vio con el ceño fruncido con duda por el comentario

M:eso es cierto Tina - opino en acuerdo - Kurt lo que pasa en el verano se queda en el verano y punto final - el chico rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos y todas rieron por su acción infantil

R:mejor cuéntanos de que hablaron Blaine y tu - dijo Rachel porque aunque sólo tenía unas semanas de conocerlo ya sabía de tres cosas que kurt amaba que le preguntaran y el respondería con gusto y feliz

.

Uno: de Broadway

Dos: de moda ya se ropa, música, películas y hasta de Hashtags

Y tres: su relación con Blaine

Él sonrió al instante de oír Blaine, Mercedes y Tina igual agradecidas con Rachel por el cambio de tema

K:bien hace unas semanas el me pregunto...

Rachel presto atención a la conversación dando algunas miradas a la mesa de la esquina hasta que se dio cuenta que Quinn observaba todo a su alrededor y ella hizo lo mismo tratando de buscar lo que Quinn buscaba hasta que se dio cuenta que buscaba en vano por no saber qué era lo que buscaba la peli rosa, dio un suspiro y volvió su vista a la chica la cual sorprendió que la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras jugaba con un tenedor en sus manos Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le dio una sonrisa tímida la cual hizo que la de Quinn creciera aún más

T:¿a quién le sonríes tú? - le susurro Tina haciéndola apartar la vista de Quinn y ver a la chica frente a ella

R:eh? - pregunto distraída y dando una rápida mirada a Mercedes y Kurt

T:Tranquila cuando esos 2 se meten al chisme es muy difícil de sacarlos - Rachel asintió comiendo la última lechuga que había en su plato - ¿entonces... con quién sonreías? - pregunto de nuevo levanta ambas cejas 2 veces continuas

R:a nadie... yo sólo recordaba algo gracioso - Tina asintió con una sonrisa decidiendo dejar el tema pues apenas había conocido a Rachel y no debía de entrometerse en su vida... aún

T:hace un rato me habías dicho que conociste a una chica que se llama Quinn ¿no? - pregunto para cambiar el tema Rachel no pudo evitar dar una rápida mirada a la susodicha que aún la miraba ella se mordió el labio para no sonreír y miro de nuevo a Tina para asentir - pero está chica tiene el cabello Rosa ¿no?

R:umm si ¿por?

T:es sólo que a la única Quinn que conozco no la imagino con el cabello rosa y yo no conozco a ninguna otra Quinn y dudo que exista otra en Mckiley

R:Yo... no sabría que decirte

.

"Hey chicas – saludo un chico

K:Cof, Cof … - Kurt fingió toser para llamar la atención del chico recién llegado a la conversacion

"Oh, y Kurt… ¿ya vieron a la Sexy Punk? – pregunto un chico sentándose entre Mercedes y Tina ganándose unas miradas disgustadas de ambas por ser empujadas

K:¿Sexy Punk? – pregunto interesado

"si hermano… si no fueras gay te enamoras de ella" – Kurt resoplo ante en comentario

K:Claro… ¿y quién es?

P:pues… heey…! – dijo al ver a Rachel poniéndose de pie para sentarse a lado de ella – hola linda soy Noah Puckerman pero puedes llamarme Puck, Puckzilla, amor o como más te encante – dijo dándole un giño y acercarse más a ella y todos rodaron sus ojos por el ridículo intento de coqueteo a la Puck

R:Rachel Berry – respondió alejándose lo más que pudo sin verse mal educada para estirar su mano como lo hacía con todos Puck la vio y frunció el ceño

M:es de Inglaterra – le dijo mercedes

P:¿y eso que… ooh ya – el chico tomo la mano pero no fue para estrecharla si no para darle una beso en ella Rachel se sorprendió en el acto pero no pudo evitar sonreír y los demás en la mesa rieron

R:mucho gusto Noah

P:sabes odio que me digan Noah pero en tu acento se escucha bien así que te permito que me llames así

R:gracias

.

K:Puck si ya acabaste con tu patetico coqueteo

P:Hey - dijo ofendido pero Kurt lo ignoro

K:puedes decirnos quién es la "Sexy Punk" - Tina asintió pero Puck no respondió ya que sólo veía a Rachel y le platicaba que el pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano para impresionarla

K:y luego dice que no son patéticos

M:es Quinn - dijo Mercedes sin importancia ganándose la mirada de todos a excepción de Puck que seguía viendo a Rachel

T:¿Quinn? - pregunto dando una rápida mirada a Rachel

M:ujmm - asintió y nadie dejó de mirarla - ¿que nadie la ha visto? - pregunto viendo sólo a Kurt y Tina pues aún no sabía que Rachel la conocía

K:ve al punto que si ya la hubiéramos visto no estaríamos preguntando

M:bien... pues ahora parece que es Punk o algo así

K:Sexy Punk... eso es lo que dijo Puck pero ¿porque?

M:bueno pues se viste de cuero, botas, estoperoles, cabello rosa... - Tina y Kurt la miraron en estado de shock sin creerse nada - ah y lleva un aro en la nariz y no me sorprendería si tuviera un Tatuaje

K:No te creo

M:veanlo por ustedes mismos - dijo dándose la vuelta y señalando la mesa donde Quinn estaba sentada observando su charola vacía y jugueteando con el tenedor en mano, Tina y Kurt la miraron sin poder creerse que esa era Quinn, Mercedes dejó de verla para ocuparse de comer su postre, Puck trataba de llamar la atención en Rachel la cual sólo le daba pequeñas miradas asintiendo y fingiendo ponerle atención cuando su vista sólo estaba en la "Sexy Punk" hasta que Kurt llamó la atención de todos en la mesa

K:OIGAN MIRENME - grito y todos en la mesa lo hicieron

T:¿Qué pasa?···

**~\~\~\~**

Cuando Quinn encontró a Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y menos cuando vio que la chica observaba todo el lugar en busca de algo esperando que fuera ella el objetivo como lo era Rachel para ella, cuando la morena se dio por vencido y dio un suspiro Quinn tomo su tenedor en manos y empezó a juguetear con él porque extrañamente de alguna forma se sentía nerviosa y aún más cuando Rachel la volteó a ver y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que la de ella se hiciera aún más grande, sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada pues seguramente parecería una acosadora pero no podía hacerlo ni cuando Tina al parecer llamó la atención de Rachel hasta que vio a Puck acercarse a la mesa de los chicos del club glee y después a Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño cuando vio la acción del beso en la mano de Rachel y después resoplo

Q:Idiota - dijo entre dientes apartando la vista para observar su charola vacía estuvo apuntó de ponerse de pie cuando alguien llamó su atención

**~\~\~\~**

T:¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Tina mientras todos observaba a Kurt

K:es sólo que Santana se acercó a Quinn y mientras caminaba hacia ella nos observaba y si Quinn nos descubría nos iba a ir peor - todos asintieron en comprensión a excepción de Rachel que volvió su vista a Santana y Quinn

R:¿ellas... son amigas? - pregunto con miedo a la respuesta

K:más que eso... son como gemelas separadas al nacer... y lo digo por la forma de ser no por el físico claro

P:aunque ambas tienen lo Sexy a su manera - todos asintieron en acuerdo hasta Rachel

R:¿y porque el show por el look de Quinn?

K:oh... esa yo te la explicó verás...

**~\~\~\~**

S:Hey Quinn... - llamó Santana sentándose a su lado

Q:Que quieres?

S:Hey cuidadito rubia hueca - advirtió - no me hables en ese tono que yo vengo de la mejor manera además yo soy la que debería de estar enojado contigo por lo que me hiciste en el salón pero como soy una buena persona te perdono - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la ex-porrista

Q:Oh gracias Santana no sabes qué alivio me da - dijo sarcástica

S:lo sé en fin... venía a decirte que quiero que me ayudes - dijo tomando asiento junto a Quinn y observando la mesa del club glee en especial a Rachel que la miraba Santana le dio una mirada asesina y volvió a su amiga que no apartaba la mirada de su charola vacía - ¿Que dices?

Q:¿de qué cosa? - pregunto distraída viendo a Santana la cual rodó los ojos

S:¿en qué mundo estas Quinn?... quiero que me ayudes a hacerle algo a la enana que está...

Q:no - respondió Quinn poniéndose de pie para retirarse del lugar - te dije que yo no tendría nada que ver en eso aquí ya tienes a tus seguidoras pídeselos a ellas no a mí - fue lo último que dijo para después alejarse y salir de la cafetería dejando a Santana más molesta

.

S:hey tú la morena - llamó Santana a una porrista que ella no concia

"si?"

S:¿cómo te llamas?

"Br... Bree " respondió nerviosa Santana entrecerró los ojos observando a la chica "soy de nuevo ingreso"

S:bien - asintió y después sonrió - tú me vas a ayudar hoy - dijo poniéndose de pie - Ven - empezó a caminar seguida por Bree

**~\~\~\~**

R:capitana de las porrista del club del celibato de jóvenes cristianos y del club glee ¿enserio? - todos asintieron

K:también era rubia, padres ricos, las mejores calificaciones y además ex-novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol

P:y también tuvimos algo - comentó Puck y todos en la mesa lo miraron por el comentario sin caso - ¿Qué? Es cierto

R:Whoa

K:si su vida era la típica americana... tal vez se aburrió de esa vida y quiso cambiar un poco

M:bueno creo que es mejor irnos a clases no? - dijo Mercedes poniéndose de pie

P:que clase te toca Rachel tal vez y estemos juntos

R:Historia - respondió y Puck puso mala cara

P:lastima a mí me toca español

K:genial Rachel a mi igual me toca esa clase - dijo Kurt emocionado poniéndose de pie jalando a Rachel - vamos

T:vámonos Puck ya sabes que a nosotros nos tocó juntos - Puck asistió observando a Rachel irse

K:bueno este maestro que nos enseña es medio aburrido pero enseña bien ya verás - dijo Kurt animado mientras se acercaban a la salida de la cafetería y Rachel asintió contagiada del humor del chico

S:Hola Hobbit - saludo Santana pasando junto a Rachel con una gran sonrisa, la morena no respondió sabiendo que esa sonrisa no traía nada bueno - ahora - dijo Santana con una señal con la mano y una porrista apareció frente a Rachel con un plato de espagueti con albóndigas Rachel iba a protestar pero Bree fue más rápida tirándole toda la comida en la cara cerro la boca al momento para que ninguna albóndiga entrara

K:dios - dijo con sorpresa

S:adiós enana - Bree sólo vio a Rachel con petulancia y se alejó y todos comenzaron a reír

K:vamos al baño - dijo Kurt tomando su mano y Rachel asintió

K:no lo puedo creer hoy ni siquiera sirven espagueti con albóndigas - dijo Kurt mientras veía como Rachel se limpiaba el suéter lleno de salsa de tomate e intentaba no vomitar

R:oh por favor no vuelvas a decir albon... - no termino porque colocó una mano en su boca en su intento de no vomitar - no puedo creer como la gente come albon... albóndigas - dijo después de unos segundos de controlar su estado - yo con sólo ver esa carne tirada en el suelo y sobre mí me sentí culpable

K:es sólo que es deliciosa Rachel - Rachel puso mala cara ante la imaginación de probar una y lo descarto al instante, término de limpiarse y sólo se quedó observando su reflejo con un gesto serio en el rostro

K:¿estás bien? - ella asintió apoyando sus codos en el lavado y después enterró su cabeza en las manos empezando a sollozar muy bajo - lo siento Rachel - dijo el chico acercándose - sé que esto es difícil pero... - kurt dejó de hablar cuando el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar - ¿Rachel?

**~\~\~\~**

P:Hey Quinn - saludo Puck sentándose al lado izquierdo de la chica la cual no respondió

T:hola Quinn - dijo Tina haciéndolo frente a ella

Q:Hola Tina - respondió y Puck frunció el ceño

P:Hey Quinn - volvió a repetir haciendo que Quinn volteara a verlo con una mirada sin expresión

Q:Noah - dijo con un asentimiento

P:no me llames así - se cruzó de brazos - sólo lo haces cuando estas molesta conmigo y yo no recuerdo haberte hecho algo - la chica lo ignoro y volvió la vista a su libro, Puck resoplo - has lo que quieras Quinn, chicas muchas y ahora hay una más en la vida de Puckzilla - dijo poniéndose de pie e irse a sentar a otro lugar

Q:¿otra más? - se preguntó observando al chico

T:habla de la nueva - dijo Tina llamando su atención - ¿la has conocido? - pregunto y Quinn negó - oh...! extraño... bueno es la que estaba sentada con nosotros hoy y al parecer a Puck le interesó - explicó y Quinn supo al instante de quién hablaban - pero no te preocupes al parecer el sentimiento no es correspondido o eso es lo que pienso... en fin solo lo digo por si acaso aún te interesa Puck - dijo mirando hacia el frente ya que la maestra había empezado las clase sin darle tiempo a responder a Quinn

**~\~\~\~**

R: ja ja ja - Rachel se puso recta soltando una gran carcajada y después empezó a reír con ambas manos en su abdomen y Kurt la miro extrañado

K:porque diablo ríes? - pregunto después de que Rachel término y limpiaba sus lágrimas producto de las risas

R:es sólo que esto es divertido

K:que Santana te quiera hacer la vida imposible ¿es divertido?

R:si... digo no... espera... que santana intente hacerme la vida imposible no es divertido pero las cosas que han sucedido hoy si lo fue - soltó una risita

K:¿qué?... estas loca o algo?, lo que te ha hecho hoy sumando con lo que te ha hecho en su casa creo que sería para llorar... bueno tampoco es que quiero que lo hagas... pero ¿cómo lo haces?

R:la bienvenida de Santana no tiene nada que ver con la bienvenida que me dieron las modelos en Londres cuando estuve con ellas

K:¿bienvenida?

R:oh si... - respondió con una sonrisa dibujada recordando - imagínate - dijo volteando a verlo - yo siendo la chica nueva de tan sólo 15 años en una gran agencia con un montón de chicas de 20 a 25 años alrededor y muy guapas - el chico asintió incitándola a continuar - todas me veían como como una chica indefensa cosa que era cierta...

K:pero a su edad no creo que fueran tan inmaduras como lo es Santana

R:oh querido Kurt, Santana a nuestra edad, es normal, pero ellas sí que eran inmaduras, aunque dime tu quién realmente madura o quiere hacerlo en realidad

K:eso suena aburrido - opino el chico y Rachel asintió

R:en fin para resumir las primeras semanas que entre al mundo del modelaje esas chicas me hicieron la vida imposible y de las peores maneras posibles como darme zapatillas una talla más chica durante el ensayo de pasarela, maquillaje que me dio alergia, baños de agua fría en las duchas, travesuras en la ropa que me tocaba modelar, burlas hacia mi nariz etc., etc... podría decirte más pero nos llevaríamos todo el día el punto es que ya eh pasado por muchas travesuras de personas igual o peores de las que me ah echo Santana

K:y...¿reaccionaste de la misma forma? Riendo..

R:oh no, ahí sí que fue diferente... - dijo con un suspiro - en ese momento reaccione como cualquier persona o por al menos como una chica de 15 años lo haría sólo llore durante esas semanas, sólo hice eso... llorar

Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde Rachel sólo miraba al suelo apoyada en una de las paredes de aquel sanitario con Kurt a lado, Rachel se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y kurt invitó la acción

R:en la tercera semana me di por vencida y dije que no volvería a la agencia - dijo con una voz tranquila jugueteando con sus dedos - ese día me quedé todo el día en casa y no salí para nada ni aunque mis amigos trataban de animarme, mis padres siempre respetaron mi decisión y también mi espacio... bueno sólo uno - dijo soltando una risita, kurt sólo escuchaba atentamente pues con esta sería la segunda vez que Rachel hablaba de su vida en Londres y no quería arruinarlo con preguntas como la primera vez en su casa sólo dejaría que ella misma hablara

R:mi padre fue a mi cuarto ya al anochecer a darme las buenas noches... y... y antes de dejarme él me dijo... si te caes siete veces ¿porque no levantarse ocho?... y eso me hizo pensar en algo que me dijo mi abuelo cuando era niña... - dijo poniéndose de pie comenzando a lavar sus manos con kurt viéndola atento aún en el suelo - en realidad no sé cómo es que aún lo recuerdo... - dijo riendo - de echo creo que es la única cosa que recuerdo de mi infancia cuando estuve viviendo en New York con el - Rachel cerro la llave del lava manos y se quedó en silencio

K:Y... ¿Que fue eso que te dijo? - se atrevió a preguntar poniéndose de pie sabiendo que tal vez no recibiría respuesta... Rachel observó su reflejo y después el de su amigo dándole una sonrisa y Kurt la devolvió

R:Si no puedes volar entonces corre - dijo aun mirando a su amigo -

Si no puedes correr entonces camina

Si no puedes caminar entonces arrástrate

Pero sea lo que hagas, sigue moviéndote hacia adelante... - kurt asintió - entonces eso es lo que me hizo seguir - dijo dándose la vuelta y entrelazando el brazo con su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la salida - y lo que aún me hará seguir adelante - afirmo

K:eso es perfecto - dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mirando hacia delante caminando en aquel pasillo vacío con Rachel - ¿pero sabes lo que no es perfecto?

R:¿Qué?

K:que vamos media hora tarde a clases

R:no te preocupes por eso... - respondió tranquila - daré la excusa de la alumna nueva y que tú me ayudabas a mi confusión de salón... ya lo eh dado varias veces en el día y parece servir

K:eso suena genial

**~\~\~\~**

K:Vamos Rachel acompáñanos...¿sí?

R:No lo sé Kurt... no creo que

T:solo a una clase - interrumpió Tina la excusa de Rachel - acompáñanos a solo una clase del club glee y ves que te parece - Rachel lo pensó

R:no estoy segura...

F:Hey chicos ¿Que hacen? - saludo el chico deteniéndose tras Kurt y Tina que estaban tratando de convencer a Rachel a que los acompañara a su última clase del club glee - vamos a llegar tarde al club

K:eso es de lo que estamos hablando con Rachel

F:¿del club glee? - pregunto mirando a Rachel y después sonrió - ¿Te vas a unir? - dijo esperanzado

R:oh no... - negó empezando a caminar sin rumbo solo para alejarse de la presión de los chicos para entrar a esa clase pero los demás la comenzaron a seguir - yo no...

T:vamos Rachel solo una - insistió

F:si Rach... va ser divertido - dijo el chico parándose frente a la chica deteniendo su pasó - la primera vez que yo entre ahí por un castigo también me negué y ahora me encanta estar en esa clase

R:es... es solo que la señora López va a venir por mí y...

K:nosotros te llevamos cierto Finn - dijo parando junto al chico alto el cual asintió - ves solo mándale un mensaje avisándole y ya - término Kurt con una sonrisa ya que Rachel no tenía otra salida, no quería presionarla pues sabía que algo tenía Rachel con el canto desde que le dijo que su sueño ya no era cantar en Broadway y él pensaba que tal vez así la ayudaría, Rachel pensó en otra excusa que no encontró y con un gran suspiro asintió los chicos sonrieron tomando sus brazos para guiarla al salón y no se escapara a excepción de Finn que iba tras ellos

**~\~\~\~**

Sh:Hola y Bienvenidos chicos a este nuevo y último semestre para ustedes - Saludo el profesor entrando al salón sin levantar la vista y colocando sus cosas sobre el piano recibiendo algunos saludos de sus alumnos - espero que este año mejoremos como equipo, yo como maestro y ustedes como... - el profesor Shue se detuvo al ver que le faltaban 4 alumnos en su salón y frunció el ceño - ¿dónde está Quinn y Finn ?... - pregunto observando a los demás y ver quién más faltaba todos se encogieron de hombros - y Kurt, Tina? - nadie respondió y el profesor frunció el ceño - no podemos empezar así chicos

S:¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros que la chica Chang y Lady Hummel prefieran quedarse a platicar con su nueva mascota - dijo Santana ganándose miradas confusas de todos, ella solo las ignoro y siguió - o que Finepto y Q se fueran a reconciliar quién sabe dónde como cada regreso de clases - los chicos asintieron a lo último

Sh:no les estoy diciendo que sea su culpa Santana es solo que no podemos empezar el primer día y con 4 faltas y menos de los capitanes

Q:Hola Maestro Shue - saludo Quinn pasando junto a él y sentarse en un lugar disponible al frente con la atenta mirada del profesor - ¿qué? - pregunto confundida mientras todos en el salón la veían

S: y Finnepto?... ¿dónde lo dejaste? - pregunto Santana desde su lugar trasero

Q:y yo que voy a saber dónde está el - respondió sin voltear a verla

M:pensamos que hubo reconciliación - Quinn solo resoplo sin ganas de responder

Sm:Además ustedes son los capitanes deberían estar aquí desde antes ¿no? - opino Sam y los demás asintieron

Q:oh lo siento yo no leí eso en el contrato del capitán del club Glee - ironizo Quinn - además de eso quería hablar con usted señor Shue

Sh:dime Quinn

Q:ya no quiero... - Quinn se detuvo en una seña que le dio el maestro para que guardara silencio cuando empezó a escuchar voces fuera del salón

Sh:ahorita seguimos - dijo saliendo del salón dejando a los demás confundidos

K:vamos Rachel ya llegamos aquí

R:Que les parece si yo los espero aquí - dijo Rachel deteniéndose a unos metros de la sala de canto - o mejora aún afuera - dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar pero Finn la sorprendió estando tras ella con una sonrisa

F:nada de eso Rachel vamos - la tomo de los hombros firme pero suave para guiarla al salón

Sh:chicos por fin llegan ¿dónde estaban? Finn es el primer día y ya empezamos así?

F:lo siento señor Shue - respondió con la cabeza baja

Sh:eres el capitán Finn tienes que dar el ejemplo

F:lo sé y lo...

R:fue mi culpa - interrumpió Rachel llamando la atención del maestro - el, Tina y Kurt querían que tomara la clase para ayudarme a escoger una actividad extracurricular y me dijeron del Club Glee, así que me invitaron a su clase para unirme - dijo Rachel tratando de excusar a sus amigos - tal vez - aclaró antes de que se arrepintiera de hablar de más, el profesor le dio una sonrisa pero aún les dio una mirada sería a los demás sin creer la excusa

T:si umm... nosotros pensamos que nos vendría bien un nuevo integrante ya que el año anterior nos dejó Lauren y sunshine - agregó Tina haciendo que el maestro lo pensara

Sh:tienen razón - dijo y los chicos asintieron - entonces... ¿vienes a hacer una audición? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa y continuo - solo dile a Brad tu canción y el la tocara no te preocupes nosotros no te juzgaremos solo canta y...

R:¡NO! - grito Rachel interrumpiendo al maestro - lo siento yo... umm yo no…

K:ella solo viene a ver la clase y después lo pensara - término Kurt pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel la cual asintió

Sh:oh... bien entren entonces y a comenzar la clase

**~\~\~\~**

S:Quinn - llamó Santana sentándose tras la chica

Q:¿Qué? - pregunto sin levantar la vista del libro que leía

S:¿Que le vas a decir al señor Shue? - Quinn solo se encogió de hombros cambiando la página de su libro - vamos Q...

Q:deja de ser tan chismosa - murmuro

S:no soy chismosa - dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su asiento - solo me gusta... informarme?...

Q:lo que te haga sentir mejor Santana

S:Callate - resoplo

Sh:Bien chicos - dijo el profesor atravesando la puerta llamado la atención de todos en el salón menos de Quinn que seguía en su lectura, tras el venían Tina, Finn, Kurt y Rachel - hoy tenemos una invitada en la clase - dijo el profesor y Quinn oyó un gemido de Santana que le hizo reír pensando que su amiga se sentía amenazada con la nueva y más si tenía una mejor voz que ella siempre lo hacía pero Santana gimió al ver a Rachel entrar así que prefirió regresar a su lugar trasero - y tal vez se una a nosotros así que vamos a comenzar tomen asiento chicos y... disculpa ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto el profesor cuando Rachel tomo asiento al frente quedando entre Kurt y Finn

R:Rachel... - Quinn apartó la vista del libro y la fijo a la de la voz proveniente - Rachel Berry - aclaró Rachel con una sonrisa un poco más confiada pues al entrar había visto a Quinn y aunque no estaba prestando atención cuando el profesor hablo pudo ver por el costado de su vista que había llamado su atención

Sh:bien Rachel se bienvenida a la clase - la chica asintió con una sonrisa - ok chicos entonces ahora si empezamos - dijo el profesor muy animado tomando algunos papeles de su portafolios - tenemos algunos puntos de los que quiero hablar antes y... oh cierto Quinn ¿Querías comentar algo? - pregunto volteando a ver a la chica que aún miraba a Rachel - ¿Quinn? - llamó el profesor sin éxito, cuando Quinn vio que Rachel fijo su vista en ella y le regalo una sonrisa señalando hacia adelante con la vista ella volteó a ver a su maestro

Q:¿uh? - pregunto distraída y Santana le aventó una bola de papel desde su lugar - !Hey! - protesto la rubia girando y ver a su amiga molesta

S:Rubia idiota está bien que nunca hayas visto a una persona tan enana que te haga pensar que es un duende pero por favor pon atención para que esta clase termine más rápido - Quinn iba a responder pero el profesor interrumpió sabiendo que una discusión no llevaría a nada

Sh:chicas por favor - llamó la atención de ambas - Santana no seas grosera con tus compañeras y Quinn por favor dime que pasa

Q:yo... emm quería renunciar a ser capitana del club glee

P:¿Qué?... pero ¿por qué? - pregunto Finn saltando de su lugar y enfrentar a Quinn - si es porque cortamos no lo hagas Quinn creo que podemos ser maduros y...

Q:espera, espera - interrumpió al chico con la un movimiento con su mano - Finn para empezar no cortamos yo te corte, y no, no es por eso es solo que yo ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que este año ahora si vamos a ganar... y quiero retirarme

M:no puedes hacer eso Quinn - opino Mercedes levantándose de su lugar, los demás asintieron mientras Santana limaba sus uñas tratando de no poner mucha atención al drama

P:Si,no puedes dejarnos así, ahora estamos más comprometidos

S:Ja - río irónica - claro Puckerman igual que el año anterior donde besaste a Quinn en medio del performance y nos descalificaron?

P:eso ya no sucederá, Quinn ya no me interesa

S:podrías hacerlo con cualquier otra chica

P:lo dudo Santana ninguna de ustedes se me hace atractiva... - dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos - bueno tal vez - continuo Puck mirando a Rachel que veía toda la discusión entretenida - si tú te unieras sucedería muy a menudo - Puck levanto una ceja coqueta y Rachel no pudo evitar reír

R:eso no va suceder Noah - respondió negando con una sonrisa

P:oh va a suceder linda - dijo con un giño

R:No va suceder - volvió a negar

P:¿me retas? - pregunto burlón acercándose a la chica

Q,S:¡PUCKERMAN! - gritaron al unísono Quinn y Santana sorprendiendo a todos en el salón incluyéndose ellas mismas

P:Tranquilas dejen de ser tan celosas - resoplo el chico - además ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad

S:ya quisieras Puckerman

Sh:Chicos por favor guarden silencio dejemos los asuntos que no van a tema - los chicos gimieron pero guardarnos silencio - y tomen asiento - les indicó a Finn y Mercedes - Quinn Por favor piénsalo mejor o por al menos danos tiempo para seleccionar un remplazo ¿sí? - Quinn asintió tomando su libro y retomar su lectura de nuevo mientras la clase proseguía

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Psdt: Disculpa por si hay alguna(s) falta de ortografia **

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Acciones Pequeñas

**Capítulo 9:Acciones pequeñas**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX si yo fuera dueña haría**

**Todo lo posible para que Dianna regresara en un **

**capitulo mas ****:(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

R:que clase más...

P:aburrida - opino Puck

K:dramatica - gimió Kurt

F:molesta - bufo Finn

Los chicos iban caminando por el estacionamiento cuando había terminado la clase que a la opinión de Rachel nada tuvo que ver con clases de un club glee si no más como un club de debate en el que todos daban su opinión pero nadie llegaba a una conclusión

R:no más eeeh... entretenida? Creo - dijo confundida esperando no ofender a los chicos - es solo que es un club glee ¿no?, no se supone que deben cantar, bailar o hasta actuar

K:si se supone, es solo que nuestro club es único - excuso Kurt y Finn asintió en acuerdo

P:unicamente aburrido

K:a ti toda las clases se te hacen aburridas

P:y por eso el club glee no se libra Hummel

F:entonces porque aún estas dentro - el chico se encogió de hombros

P:no lo sé, para ayudarlos a su poco talento ya que a mí me sobra

F:hey yo también tengo talento - se defendió

P:no más que yo, se tocar guitarra

F:y yo la batería

P:oh hermano te gano es mejor la guitarra...

Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema, Kurt y Rachel prefirieron ignorarlos y dejarlos caminar al frente de ellos

K:¿vas más tarde a mi casa para hacer la tarea de historia juntos? - pregunto y Rachel se detuvo repentinamente - ¿Qué?

R:Olvide el libro en mi casillero

K:oh ¿quieres que te acompañe? - se ofreció el chico, Rachel negó dándole a sostener su mochila

R:no gracias, creo que es mejor que vaya rápido y esperas a que esos 2 terminen no nos vayan a dejar

K:claro - acepto observando divertido a los chicos que ahora se empujaban discutiendo sobre quién era mejor en el fútbol

**~/~/~/~**

S:Quinn hablemos

Q:¿sobre qué? - pregunto caminando en los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a su casillero

S:¿qué pasó ahí en el club?

Q:a que te refieres exactamente... ¿a qué Finn piensa que estoy enamorada del?, ¿Que Puck sigue igual de idiota que siempre? A la aburrida relación de Tina y Mike o a las miradas que se daban Sam y Mercedes?... sabes pienso que ambos tuvieron algo estas vacaciones Y..

S:¿Sam y Mercedes?, no lo creo aunque... espera ¡No! Rubia tonta, yo no quiero hablar de todos esos perdedores

Q:oh bueno quieres hablar de la predadora mayor - dijo Quinn deteniéndose para mirar a Santana - dime entonces ¿qué pasa contigo? - pregunto con una sonrisa

S:no estoy para tus bromas estúpidas - dijo fulminándola con la mirada, Quinn comenzó de nuevo a caminar ignorándola

Q:quién dijo que estoy bromeando - Santana cansada del humorístico humor amargado de Quinn la tomo del cuello de su camiseta pegándola contra los casilleros - Hey! que te pasa - dijo molesta apartando la mano de la chica

S:Mira Quinn ya me canso tu estúpido humor que te andas cargando, aquí la amargada soy yo, realmente no sé qué te ha sucedido estas últimas semanas para que te comportes así pero le bajas - Quinn no dijo nada pero nunca apartó la mirada molesta en Santana quién se apartó decidida a irse - y cuidado porque soy la última amiga que te queda - dijo antes de alejarse por completo sin voltear hacia atrás

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel tomo el libro de su casillero con un suspiro interno de alivio agradecida de haberlo recordado, pues no hubiera querido faltar al día siguiente sin su tarea y quedar como la chica incumplida en la escuela, comenzando a caminar en silencio por aquel pasillo de regreso a la salida con solo el sonido de sus pasos, se detuvo cuando escucho un casillero cerrarse estruendoso detrás de ella, giro sobre sus talones para ver de dónde provino el sonido y es cuando vio a Quinn con la cabeza apoyada sin moverse en el que imagino que era su casillero, estuvo apuntó de retirarse del lugar para respetar la privacidad de la chica pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia ella

R:Hola - saludo Rachel cuando se detuvo a lado de Quinn quién salió de sus pensamientos dando un pequeño salto quitando la frente de su casillero y mirar a la chica a su lado - siento llegar así - se disculpó apresurada - no quería asustarse es solo que te vi y quería... saludarte y saber si encuentras bien

Q:yo... uhhm estoy bien ¿porque no lo estaría? – pregunto nerviosa

R:No lo sé, es solo que te vi aquí y - Rachel negó con su cabeza - sabes no importa te veo mañana - se despidió dándose la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Quinn la detuvo

Q:¿te... te vas sola? - pregunto titubeante

R:no, Finn y Kurt me llevan a casa - Quinn asintió - y tú?

Q:me voy en mi auto... a veces llevó algunos amigos o mi madre viene por mí, pero hoy me voy sola yyy... tu sabes …

R: si, lo se… - dijo con un asentimiento

Q: y ¿Qué tal tu primer día? Digo esta escuela no es la más entretenida pero algo debió de pasarte ¿no?

R:ni te imaginas - murmuro recordando las "bienvenidas" de Santana – pero realmente no me gustaría hablar de eso

Q:tan mal estuvo tu día en Mckinley?

R:hasta ahora – respondió de la nada mirando fijamente a Quinn

Q:eh?

R:digo hasta ahora que … uhm ya me voy… tal vez mañana sea otro día ¿no?

Q:Claro… y… entonces te vas a unir al club glee? - pregunto interesada intentando alargar la conversación

R:no - negó - solo tomé la clase por insistencia de Kurt y Tina pero me uniré a otra clase, tal vez el club de lectura, astronomía o el del periódico, no lo sé - término escogiéndose de hombros

Q:el periódico?... - pregunto y recibió un asentimiento - no te lo recomiendo

R:¿porque?...

Q:hay un chico ahí, muy detestable - dijo cruzándose de brazos recargándose en los casilleros - suele acosar a las chicas bonitas se llama Jacob Israel

R:¿y crees que soy acosable? - pregunto con una intención

Q:claro, hace un año una chica que entro al periódico fue su objetivo, ósea ella era bonita no tanto como tú - Rachel sonrió ante el cumplido no intencional de la ex-rubia - pero él no la dejó en paz hasta que ella tuvo que cambiarse de escuela

R:así que crees que soy bonita - dijo con una tímida sonrisa observando la reacción de Quinn a quién tomo por sorpresa

Q:eh?... oh... bueno - tartamudeó - si eso creo - término diciendo golpeándose internamente por la elección de palabras

R:¿crees?

Q:no..., - negó - bueno si - afirmo - no se es... - Quinn resoplo sin saber cómo responder

R:¿así que vas a dejar el club glee? - pregunto cambiando la conversación y Quinn lo agradeció

Q:uh si - respondió y pudo ver que Rachel quería preguntar el porqué, pero al parecer no quería entrometerse tanto por eso Quinn prosiguió - es solo que siento como que ya no pertenezco a eso o como que eso no es lo que busco, no si me explico

R:me siento igual - confesó y Quinn la miro - es por eso que no quiero volver a unirme

Q:¿has estado en un club glee?

R:si - respondió dudosa pensando en si seguir hablando o cortar e irse - en mi anterior escuela, de echo yo era la capitana como tu

Quinn la observó cuestionándose si preguntar el porqué de las palabras de Rachel pero no quería pasar de la línea de recién conocidas es solo que algo no le permitió quedarse callada

Q:¿porque?... - pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio y Rachel la miro confundida por la pregunta - quiero decir - dijo acercándose unos pasos más a la morena - ¿porque no te unes de nuevo? Yo aún sigo dudando en salirme del club, es solo que no quiero volver a ilusionar a todos e irnos al fracaso como cada año o es que ya no te gusta cantar?

R:oh... yo... eh...

Q:lo siento - interrumpió a la chica - no tienes que responderme, siento si te incomode - Rachel la miro sin decir nada hasta que decidió continuar

R:amo cantar - acepto - y el club glee es como un tipo de paz para mí... pero ahora solo me recuerda... la felicidad que no merezco - dijo en un susurro apenas audible para Quinn - y que mi padre...

S:Hey enana - interrumpió Santana saliendo detrás de Quinn en interponerse entre ambas - ¿qué haces molestando a Quinn? - pregunto empujándola del hombro con la mano haciendo que el libro que traía cayera al suelo

Q:Santana ¿qué diablos haces? - dijo molesta apartando a su amiga para arrodillarse por el objeto caído - no ya te habías ido?

R:gracias - murmuro cuando Quinn le entrego el libro con una sonrisa de disculpa - creo que es mejor irme adi...

S:no te vengo a buscar a ti Q - interrumpió la despedida de Rachel mirándola fijamente - sino más bien a Man-hands - Quinn la miro confusa por el apodo

R:¿qué pasa Santana? - pregunto tranquila

S:Berry no pensabas que te iba a dejar sin tu última bienvenida ¿o sí? - dijo parándose frente a Rachel con una sonrisa petulante

R:yo ya no sé qué pensar de ti Santana - respondió aún tranquila mientras Quinn observaba la interacción detrás de Santana

S:bien - Santana trono los dedos de la mano derecha llamando a Kitty quién apareció del pasillo con un basó en manos y una sonrisa igual a la de Santana

K:Hola Q - Saludo a la ex-rubia quién no apartada la mirada de Rachel preguntándose ¿Que sucedía?

S:Kitty a lo que estas, después se van de calientes a la recámara de Quinn - comentó ganándose un ceño fruncido de Quinn

K:bien mejor para mi – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Quinn

S:¿sabes lo que contiene este basó Berry? - pregunto señalando el objeto que sostenía Kitty

R:lo mismo que el de esta mañana?... o es que es más fideos con carne

S:ja... sé que eso te gustaría - dijo - pero yo no estoy para tus juegos tontos estúpida... - dijo acercándose más a Rachel empujándola repetidas veces con el dedo hasta que Quinn intervino apartando la mano de Santana de la morena parándose frente a ella de manera protectora

Q:dejala en paz - dijo entre dientes

S:apartate Fabray - advirtió Santana mirándola molesta por la interrupción

Q:no

K:Quinn - susurro Kitty molesta

Q:dije que... - Santana la tomo del brazo sin dejarla terminar apartándola de Rachel y Kitty para hablar con ella

S:¿Qué haces? - susurro para no ser escuchada por las chicas apartadas

Q:eso debería de preguntarlo yo

S:¿Qué?

Q:¿porque tratas así a Rachel?, bueno no me sorprende tu tratas a todos mal... pero a ella no Santana - dijo seriamente

S:¿Rachel? - pregunto sin poder creerlo - ya hasta la llamas Rachel - dijo riéndose incrédula y Quinn frunció el ceño confundida - no te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?

Q:¿de qué? - Santana giro los ojos por la falta de atención de su amiga - Santana

S:Que tu Rachel - dijo apuntándola con el dedo - es mí problema - ahora se apuntó ella misma - es mí dolor de cabeza, es mí pesadilla en casa, es mí venganza de vida y ahora mí diversión en la escuela ¿entiendes?... M-Í-A - término marcando la última palabra

Quinn la miro sin expresión en el rostro analizando cada palabra dicha por Santana que la miraba con el rostro molesto hasta que la de ella mostró la misma molestia

Q:no voy a permitir que le hagas nad...

S:¡No Quinn no! - dijo aún en susurros más molesta mirándola fijamente por unos segundos hasta que volteó a ver a Rachel y Kitty que las observaban con un suspiro cansado volvió su vista a Quinn

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel miraba la interacción de las chicas desde que se habían alejado mientras Kitty no le quitaba la mirada de enzima cosa que ya le in comodaba a la morena

R:¿puedes dejar de mirarme ? por favor - pregunto mirando de reojo a la porrista sin recibir respuesta

K:¿Qué quieres con Quinn? - cuestionó Kitty después de un momento llamando la completa atención de Rachel

R:¿disculpa?

K:Quinn no se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tu enana, ella merece a alguien a su altura, hermosa, popular e inteligente

R:y esa eres tu ¿no? – pregunto repentinamente molesta por el comentario

K:por supuesto - respondió orgullosa y Rachel se preguntó porque aún seguía de pie ahí aguantando las estupideces de la rubia hasta que miro de nuevo a Santana y Quinn

R:¿crees que se lastimen? - pregunto preocupada

K:claro que no idiota - respondió tranquila - Quinn sabe defenderse... además son inteligentes para darse cuenta que no vale la pena pelearse y arruinar una gran amistad por tan poca cosa - Rachel miro a Kitty por unos segundos y después asintió mirando de vuelta a ambas chicas y kitty prefirió hacer lo mismo

**~/~/~/~**

S:somos amigas ¿no Quinn? - pregunto sería cruzada de brazos

Q:¿a dónde quieres llegar?

S:solo responde

Q:si - respondió después de unos segundos y Santana asintió

S:bien espero que no se te olvide cuando no nos volvamos a hablar porque estamos peleadas porque decidiste apoyar a esa - término apuntando a Rachel desde lejos

Q:esto no es así Santana... es... es solo que...

S:No Quinn si es así, esto es así, yo soy tu amiga aquí no ella, yo soy la persona que eh estado ahí en tus momentos más tristes, felices y difíciles de tu vida y tú los has estado para mí porque nos apoyamos mutuamente... yo estuve ahí en cada venganza que le hacías a las chicas que coqueteaban con Finn, yo estuve ahí cuando Shunsine quería sacarte del club glee y hasta la envié a una casa de Crack, yo estuve ahí cuando tu hermana se fue a la universidad sin despedirse de ti... o ¿es que te eh fallado como amiga?

Q:claro que no Santana - susurro apenas audible

S:¿entonces?... - pregunto más tranquila - yo eh hecho muchas cosas por ti Quinn y no fue porque yo te temiera cuando eras porrista o porque sintiera que era una obligación, sino porque sabía que necesitabas mí ayuda... como yo la necesito ahora - Santana guardo silencio esperando alguna respuesta de Quinn quién solo observaba la nada pensando que hacer - Quinn - llamó su atención con éxito - nunca te eh pedido nada grande antes porque eh sabido arreglármelas sola y no quise complicarte la vida porque sé que con tus problemas era suficiente..., pero necesito deshacerme de esa chica - dijo por fin - necesito que se vaya de mí casa, necesito que se vaya de la escuela, necesito que se vaya de mí vida - dijo apuntándose así misma - necesito a mí única amiga, te necesito a ti - término apuntando a Quinn - ¿qué me dices amiga? - Quinn dio un gran suspiro

Q:Solo... solo quiero que tu hagas algo por mí - Santana asintió con una sonrisa

S:si no tiene nada que ver con ella por su puesto - ahora Quinn asintió

**~/~/~/~**

R:¿me vas a decir que hay en ese recipiente? - pregunto Rachel acercándose a Kitty tratando de ver el contenido pero la rubia lo alejó de su alcance

K:No, es una sorpresa por parte de Santana

R:no sabes cómo muero por verlo - respondió con un suspiro cansado preguntándose si tal vez Finn y Kurt ya se habían ido

S:bien Berry... ¿dónde íbamos? - cuestionó la latina sacándola de sus pensamientos para fijar su vista en la porrista que ya estaba frente a ella con ambas manos a lado de su cintura con Quinn tras ella apoyada en los casilleros sin mirarla con un pequeño suspiro Rachel respondió mirad andola a los ojos

R:en tu última "Bienvenida" López - respondió sorprendiendo a las chicas excluyendo a Santana que solo río

S:hay Berry... tu "valentía" - dijo haciendo comillas con las manos en la palabra - no me impresiona

R:¿Quién trata de impresionante Santana?... porque yo no - comentó y la sonrisa de Santana cayó - además no es valentía solo quiero apresurar las cosas pues tengo tarea que hacer - Santana frunció el ceño por la falta de interés de Rachel pero después sonrió de nuevo

S:ok nos apresuraremos con esto, el basó - pidió estirando su mano hacia Kitty quién le entrego el objeto sonriendo, cuando Santana lo consiguió en sus manos Rachel colocó el libro que traía en sus manos sobre el suelo en un lugar alejado para no arruinarlo y cerró los ojos esperando el líquido frío chocar en su rostro pero después de un tiempo aún no llegó así que se arriesgó a volverlos a abrirlos

S:Quinn - llamó la atención de la chica quién había preferido ignorar todo hasta que terminara

Q:¿uhm?

S:ten - dijo acercándole el basó

Q:¿y qué quieres que... No - negó cuando capto lo que quería Santana

S:vamos amiga sabes que va ser divertido... como siempre lo es - Quinn miro el basó por unos segundos con la atenta mirada de todas sin decidir qué hacer hasta que Santana se acercó y le susurro en el oído - haré lo que me pidas Q - Quinn con un gran pesar tomo el basó en su mano aún sin mirar a Rachel - vamos - animo Santana, Quinn levanto la mirada hacia Rachel que tenía el rostro sin expresiones y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Quinn se acercaba a ella

Cuando Rachel sintió un líquido sobre su cabeza empezando correr por su rostro pudo sentir un olor diferente al de fresa como el granizada de la mañana este líquido ni siquiera era tan frío como ese con dificultad abrió los ojos cuando el líquido dejó de caer y el sonido del basó que fue tirado en el suelo sonó

R:dime que no es... - Rachel no término de decir porque cubrió su boca y nariz con ambas manos tratando de controlar sus nauseas repentinas al oler y probar el sabor de la leche con chocolate que le habían vertido, desesperada por alejarse del lugar comenzó a caminar en reversa pero el líquido tirado en el suelo la hizo resbalar y caer sentada causando las risas de ambas porristas

Q:Rac... - Quinn trato de acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse pero la mano de Santana en su hombro la detuvo

S:¿Que pasa Berry?, ¿no tenías prisa por irte? - pregunto en burla pero Rachel no respondió ya que estaba más concentrada en eliminar el olor y sabor de su mente para no tener un accidente en el pasillo, aún con las manos en su rostro cerro los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero las risas de las porristas no la dejaban

Rachel escucho pasos rápidos acercándose a ella esperando que fuera Kurt o Finn cualquier persona que la ayudara, las risas de las porristas se detuvieron cuando Rachel sintió una presencia a su lado

"Hey Estas bien..." - le susurro la voz de una persona que ella no reconocía

S:no te metas - dijo Santana siendo ignorada

"es solo Leche" le dijo la voz, Rachel liberó su boca para responder como pudo y rápidamente

R:soy vegana y no soporto el olor - murmuro y volvió cubrir su boca

"Oh" escucho la morena y la persona a su lado comenzó a buscar en su mochila un frasco de perfume, tomo su bufanda que traía en su propio cuello y rocío unas cuantas veces el perfume "ten colócalo en tu nariz" le indicó y Rachel lo hizo, de repente el olor de la leche había desaparecido de sus fosas nasales y sus nauseas también lo hacían, la persona a su lado la tomo del brazo suave pero firme ayudándola a ponerse de pie poco a poco

S:Dani te dije que...

D:Cállate Santana - interrumpió molesta la chica que sostenía a Rachel del brazo - no me importa lo que me dijiste yo no soy una de tus estúpida porristas que te sirven y obedecen a cada cosa que les mandas - término tratando de alejarse con Rachel de las chicas pero Santana la detuvo parándose frente a ellas

S:Mira estúpida tu no me hablas así

D:te hablo como quiera porque tú y tu amiga Quinn no son dignas de ser respetadas, yo no sé cómo es que siguen siendo las mismas personas de cada año que se creen reinas de esta escuela cuando no son más que simplemente patéticas... ahora apártate – dijo firmemente, Santana la miro realmente molesta y no se apartó, Dani prefirió evitarla y llevarse a Rachel dejando a las 3 chicas solas en las que ninguna dijo nada

S:vete Kitty - la porrista no protesto y solo se alejó dejando a Santana y Quinn solas

Q:sabías que era vegana ¿cierto? - pregunto aun observando el lugar donde Rachel estuvo sentada cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

S:eso era lo divertido Q - dijo y Quinn no respondió – es solo que hace unos días cuando desayunábamos mi madre le dijo si no quería leche y ella se negó... – empezo explicando

**.**

**FlashBack**

M:Es de soya Rach… crees que se me olvidaría que eres vegetariana – comento la madre mientras Santana fingía ver la tele de la cocina comiendo sus cereales

R: no es eso … es solo que yo no tolero la leche… tuve uhmm una mala experiencia

M:¿enserio? – pregunto interesada para que Rachel continuara

R:no lo recuerdo muy bien pero cuando tenía 5 años – comento dando una rápida mirada a Santana que parecía lejana a la conversación - cuando aún vivía en New York conocí a una niña de mi edad que era mi vecina que siempre me molestaba cuando la veía, íbamos a la misma guardería juntas y a ella siempre le daban de almuerzo Leche con chocolate y en el receso siempre fui el objetivo de esa bebida

M: ¿pero porque te molestaba esa niña?... nunca se lo comentaste a tu abuelo?

R: ella siempre me aventaba la leche solo cuando yo comenzaba a cantar – recordó con una sonrisa por sus dramas infantiles – decía que estaba cansada de mi voz y pues a mi abuelo nunca se lo conté para no preocuparlo, mi papa Hiram me dijo que no lo molestara mucho pues era anciano y pues me imagino que en ese tiempo ya estaba mal del corazón – termino con un suspiro – el día que mi abuelo murió yo estaba en la guardería y todos mis compañeros al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para tirarme sus bebidas chocolatadas todos juntos… la directora llamo a mi abuelo para que fuera por mi más temprano, pero el nunca llego… yo quería verlo y llorar con el porque quería que me levantara el ánimo, el siempre lo hacía… pero pasaron horas y nadie llego… tu sabes que mis padres ya no Vivian en New York en ese tiempo ¿no? – pregunto a Maribel quien asintió – pues ese día me quede todo el día con la directora en la escuela hasta llegada la noche… fue cuando los vi que fue un momento feliz y triste a la vez… - Maribel asintió en compresión

**Fin Del FlashBack**

**.**

S:y conto una larga historia aburrida de su abuelo… que la verdad no alcance a escuchar bien, a veces me odio por tener el volumen de la tele tan alto… - la peli rosa apartó su vista del suelo y miro hacia delante

Q:entonces usaste eso en su contra

S:claro que si Quinn… así somos nosotras de astutas – respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa - bien Quinn dime tu qué es lo que quieres que haga por haberme ayudado – pregunto pero la chica no respondió – Quinn – insistió

Q:no vuelvas a mencionar a Frannie

S:¿qué? - pregunto confundida

Q:lo que oíste Santana - respondió volteando a verla - no quiero oír nunca más de tus labios su nombre - se acercó más a la latina - ni una burla, pregunta o insinuación de ella ¿entendiste?

S:¿enserio eso es lo que quier...

Q:¿entendiste? - interrumpió con la misma pregunta

S:bien

Q:bien - murmuro girándose del lado contrario del que se fue Rachel para irse dejando a Santana sola en el pasillo observándola irse

~/~/~/~

D:¿estás bien? - pregunto Dani después de unos minutos mientras esperaba fuera de uno de los cubículos del baño en el que se encontraba Rachel

R:si... es solo que... uhm no puedo salir así - respondió pues Rachel solo se encontraba en sostén aun con la bufanda en su nariz, ya que se había quitado el suéter y la camiseta que ahora ya no tenían solución para que estuvieran limpias y aunque Dani las había lavado el aroma desagradable para Rachel no se quitaba y además las prendas se encontraban ahora muy húmedas

D:no piensas quedarte ahí o sí?

R:no claro que no pero...

D:Ten - dijo la chica pasándole su chaqueta por arriba

R:Gracias - murmuro poniéndosela rápidamente para después salir con un suspiro apenada por la situación - realmente muchas gracias - volvió a agradecer cuando estuvo afuera apartando la banda de su rostro viendo por primera vez a la chica quién solo asintió

D:¿que tienen Santana y Quinn contra ti?

R:Quinn nada ¿creo?... - respondió con un suspiro - y pues Santana es... es algo largo de explicar

D:tengo tiempo... bueno si quieres contarme

R:para resumir estoy viviendo en su casa para terminar la escuela aquí y como su madre es amiga de mis padres ella ofreció que viviera ahí este año y al parecer a ella no le agrada tanto la idea y...

D:trata de hacerte la vida imposible y alejarte de la de ella ¿no? - pregunto más como afirmación y Rachel asintió - típico de Santana... ¿pero porque quieres terminar la escuela aquí?... Digo por tu acento no eres de aquí o por al menos no de Lima

R:no, yo soy de Inglaterra y pues creo que es para acostumbrarme a Estados Unidos - explicó

D:¿acostumbrarte?

R:si pienso ir a Nueva York el otro año a... a estudiar la universidad ahí - respondió y Dani asintió

K:dios Rachel dime que no es cierto - interrumpió el chico entrando al baño de las chicas apresurado - oh no - murmuro cuando vio a la chica

F:hey Kurt ¿ya la encontraste? - pregunto Finn asomando la cabeza por la puerta, cuando vio a Rachel se abrió pasó para entrar - Rachel, Kitty nos dijo lo que sucedió - explicó, Rachel agacho la cabeza apenada porque no quería preocupar a los chicos y Dani lo noto

D:no creo que deberían estar aquí adentro - comentó la chica llamando la atención de ambos

K:yo eh estado más tiempo aquí que tu

D:si lo sé, te eh visto entrar y salir de aquí muchas veces desde que aceptaste tu sexualidad

K:exacto, además de que este baño está más limpio que el de los hombres

F: eso es cierto - opino Finn viendo a su alrededor

K:a todo eso... ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto mirando a la chica

F:yo te conozco... tomamos una clase juntos - dijo con una sonrisa - pero no recuerdo cual... - término con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar

K:entonces...?

R:Kurt, ella me ayudó - aclaró tratando de que su amigo dejara a la chica en paz

D:me tengo que ir - dijo tomando su mochila que había dejado en los lavados

R:espera tu chaqueta - llamó Rachel bajando el cierre de la misma dajando ver su abdomen y sostén a la vista llamando la atención de Finn, Kurt solo sonrió por la cara de su hermano y Dani se acercó a ella cerrandole de nuevo la chaqueta

D:quédatela luego me la devuelves - aseguro, Rachel asintió sonrojada

R:y tu bufanda?

D:también, si las náuseas vuelven solo colócala en tu nariz ¿sí?

R:Gracias ehm...?

D:Dani - respondió con una sonrisa la duda de la morena

F:Daniel Lovato - grito el chico dando un aplauso cuando recordó el nombre - la chica que se sienta detrás de azimio en álgebra

D:solo llámenme Dani - dijo caminando hacia la salida - bien adiós... Rachel

R:¿cómo sabes...

D:te eh estado vigilando – dijo cuando abrió la puerta del baño para salir, Rachel la miro un poco con temor – y… lo dijo tu amigo cuando entro – aclaro saliendo completamente del lugar

F:entonces nos vamos también

R:claro

K:puedes dejarnos un rato a solas Finn?... ahorita te alcanzamos en el auto - el chico asintió dándole una sonrisa a Rachel antes de salir - Kitty nos contó lo que pasó - empezó hablando el chico mirándola fijamente - pero me gustaría escucharlo por ti, sé que ahora no quieres hablar de eso así que lo dejare hoy, solo quiero que seas sincera y me digas si estás bien - Rachel pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo y la necesidad de ayudarla sinceramente

R:estoy bien Kurt - respondió tratando de sonar segura de sus palabras

K:¿segura?

R:si - aseguro con una sonrisa

K:bien - dijo pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Rachel dirigiéndose a la salida - no sé porque esa tal Dani dijo que te pusieras esa bufanda en la nariz pero te recomiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer porque pasaremos por donde sucedió lo de la malteada de chocolate - Rachel asintió y se la colocó de nuevo oliendo aun el perfume impregnado de Dani

~/~/~/~

J:Quinn hija ¿porque tan tarde?... - pregunto su madre cuando ella subía las escaleras a su recámara así que se detuvo - sabes que tenemos que ir a...

Q:hoy no mamá - interrumpió

J:pero

Q:no, solo hoy no - dijo mirando a su madre suplicante quién asintió

J:está bien... entonces voy a ir al club y... uhm... te veré más tarde en la cena - Quinn asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo hasta llegar a su recámara aventó todas sus cosas por la habitación sin importar donde caían, se acercó a su iPod que estaba conectado a las bocinas y le puso play y los acordes de los violines de la canción Secrets de One Republic comenzaron a sonar en su habitación ella se acostó en su cama quedando boca arriba y con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado

**_._**

**_I need another story_**

**_Yo necesito otra historia_**

**_._**

**_Something to get off my chest_**

**_Algo que sacar de mi pecho_**

**_._**

**_My life gets kinda boring_**

**_Mi vida se ha tornado algo aburrida_**

**_._**

"¿porque diablos Santana me hizo hacer eso?" pensaba Quinn mientras la canción se reproducía

**_._**

**_Need something that I can confess_**

**_Necesito algo que pueda confesar_**

**_._**

"no, ¿porque diablos yo no me negué?, ósea no quiero perder a mí amiga pero... "

**_._**

**_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_**

**_Hasta que todas mis mangas se hayan tornado rojas_**

**.**

**_From all the truth that I've said_**

**_De toda la verdad que he dicho_**

**_._**

"Pero nada Quinn, Santana es tu amiga y es a la que debes apoyar... no tengo nada de lo que sentirme culpable lo has hecho muchas veces, además solo es una chica más a la que Santana le hará la vida imposible solo eso, yo no me meteré y ya… así de fácil...

Q:eso espero - susurro Quinn sintiendo sus parpados pesados con cada pestañeo y escuchando la música desvanecerse poco a poco conforme ella se quedaba dormida

**_._**

**_Got no family I can blame_**

**_No tengo familia a la que pueda culpar_**

**_._**

**_Just don't let me disappear_**

**_Solamente no me dejes desaparecer_**

**_._**

**_I'mma tell you everything_**

**_Yo te voy a decir todo_**

**_So tell me what you want to hear, Something..._**

**_Dime lo que quieres desde aquí, algo..._**

**_._**

** ~/~/~/~**

K:¿vas a estar bien? - pregunto el chico cuando Finn se estación delante de la casa López

R:si estoy y estaré bien Kurt, - respondió desde el asiento trasera con una sonrisa para convencer al chico - gracias Finn por el paseo

F:de nada Rachel fue un placer - respondió viéndola desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa - oh! y si quieres mañana pasamos por ti ¿quieres? - pregunto el chico volteando para ver a Rachel

R:¿encerio? Me encantaría no me gusta molestar a la señora López

F:echo entonces

R:bien adiós Finn, adiós Kurt mañana no vemos y manejen con cuidado - dijo bajando del vehículo y caminando hacia la casa con un último adiós con la mano cuando el vehículo arrancó

Rachel esperaba no encontrarse a nadie así que prefirió ir irse derecha a su recámara pero cuando iba pasando por la puerta de la cocina la madre de Santana la vio

M:hola Rachel, ¿cómo fue tu primer día?... - saludo acercándose a ella - oye que te pasó? - pregunto observándola de arriba a abajo - ¿Porque tu cabeza tiene algo rojo y ... porque no traes camiseta debajo de esa chaqueta? Y... y que te pasó?

R:eehh? ... yo uhm tropecé con alguien que traía un...eh uno de esos raspados de sabores y pues mí camisa se ensucio y pues una compañera me presto su chaqueta para no venir a casa desnuda

M:ajam... y... ¿esa bebida llegó hasta tu cabeza? - pregunto dudosa por la respuesta

R:pues si... el chico era alto muuy alto y pues eso sucedió... ¿puedo ir a darme una ducha? - cuestionó tratando de salir del tema

M:claro, no te detengo ve - respondió con una sonrisa - después bajas a comer - cuando Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa e iba a subir la puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando a Santana

S:hola mamá - saludo a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla - y tu - miro a Rachel - no vuelvas a dejar tu libro por ahí tirado, que no soy tu sirvienta - dijo sacando el libro de historia de Rachel de su mochila para después entregárselo - voy a cambiarme y bajo a comer - comento subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su recámara con su madre observándola irse con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada

M:al parecer ya no le desagradas tanto - dijo llamando la atención de Rachel que solo miraba el libro en sus manos

R:¿porque dice eso? - Maribel apuntó el libro

M:si te odiara tanto como ella dice no le hubiera interesado si perdieras eso - respondió aun con la sonrisa - acciones pequeñas dicen mucho Rachel - fue lo último que escucho Rachel cuando Maribel se alejó dejándola sola en las escaleras

R:¿y qué dirán las acciones grandes entonces? - murmuro subiendo la escaleras con pesar hasta llegar a su recámara, dejó el libro en su escritorio más cercano de la entrada y la mochila debajo del mismo y con ello se quitó la chaqueta adentrándose más a la habitación quedando solo en sostén, comenzando a sentir su respiración pesada y la sensación de asfixia comenzó, tomo asiento en la cama para controlar su ataque de ansiedad con respiraciones profundas

R:100, 97, 94, 91 – comenzó a contar de 3 en 3 hacia atrás para controlarlo hasta que lo logro – 43, 40, 37 – susurro apenas audible acallando su voz, después de unos minutos en silencio fue cuando se quitó los zapatos seguido de su pantalón cuando estuvo apuntó de entrar al baño para una ducha su celular sonó avisando la llegada de un mensaje

_._

_Hola Rach¿cómo has estado?_

_Sé que nos comunicamos ayer pero_

_no sabes cuánto te extrañamos :( espero_

_verte pronto llámame cuando puedas y _

_espero que sea lo más pronto :)_

_Te quiere Blaine._

_._

Sin embargo Rachel no respondió, pues no tenía las fuerzas para fingir que su vida iba de maravilla en Lima en ese momento cuando ella también extrañaba mucho estar en Londres, estuvo a punto de dejar su teléfono en la mesa de la cama pero cuando se dio cuenta el sonido de una llamas entrante estaba sonando

- tuuuu - tuuuu - Casa de los Berry ¡ Hol ...

R:Hola papi - interrumpió Rachel sin dejar de hablar - solo quería escuchar tu voz, es gracioso - dijo soltando una risa sin gracia - pues siempre digo eso pero nunca los dejó terminar en fin yo... uhm solo eso - dijo sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a picar producto de las lágrimas avecinándose - los quiero - fue lo último que dijo colgando el teléfono celular y soltándose a llorar silenciosa...

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaa…. se que los dejo con la duda pero paciencia ya lo explicare <strong>

**Además integre a Dani(Demi Lovato) en el elnco… es solo que Dani es un personaje que en lo personal**

**Me agrado mucho y odie que no le dieran más tiempo en pantalla por asi decirlo**

**Y no se preocupen habara Faberry es solo que la historia aun esta en los comienzos **

**No quiero que solo se conozcan y ya se estén besando… uhmm aunque pensándolo bien**

**No seria mala idea :D Lol**

**Además hay alguien que sea Brittana Ship… Yo si ¿que...porque? uhmm no lo se solo queria  
><strong>

**saberlo (sonrisa traviesa) **

**Bueno gracias por leer ;) **

**Pta:Disculpen si hay alguna(s) falta de ortografía dejen comentario**

**U opiniones son bienvenidos **


	10. Chapter 10: Aqui Estoy

**Capítulo 10: Aquí estoy **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

><p>Para Santana vivir en Lima nunca había sido un problema gracias a su carácter siempre había sido alguien que los demás respetaban o tal vez temían sea como fuera a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto nunca le temió a nada hasta que eso se complicó en su adolescencia a sus 15 años donde se dio cuenta el porqué de nunca formalizar una relación con algún chico de la escuela con los que andaba, besaba o hasta con el que tenía sexo y eso fue que las chicas le atraían… Eso de alguna forma trajo un gran y nuevo temor en la vida de Santana comenzó a salir con más chicos para demostrar a los demás y así misma que no era diferente a las demás chicas pero cuando su mejor amiga Quinn la descubrió cuando según ella leyó su diario accidentalmente, no pudo ni negárselo ella misma, a sus 16 años conoció a una chica en la escuela que fue su primer beso y no el único. tuvieron una relación a escondidas Santana dijo no sentir más que pura atracción pero cuando eso dio por terminado no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo atrapada en su propio sufrimiento "Heterosexual" como ella le llamaba pues cuando su madre la había descubierto llorar una vez en su recamara le dijo que fue por un chico, odio mentirle a su madre pues desde que ella tiene conciencia de memoria siempre han sido muy unidas y nunca tenían secretos es por eso que después de unos meses no lo resistió mas y se lo dijo, su madre reacciono de diferentes formas sorpresa, shock, negación, temor y aceptación pero nunca decepcionada ni molestia como se lo aseguro su madre cuando le pregunto, ese día ambas lloraron juntas hasta que se quedaron dormidas, después llegó la hora de decírselo a su padre y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, desde ese momento ella supo… no, estaba segura que sus padres la amaban y aceptarían orgullosos siempre… un peso encima de ella había caído pero su miedo aun no, faltaba que la escuela lo supiera, pero eso nunca sucedería se aseguro a si misma y es exactamente por eso que decidió ser siempre la misma ahí hasta que la graduación pasara, después de eso ella tendría un peso menos<p>

Cuando esa transición pasara solo le faltaría un obstáculo a su libertad absoluta. Su Abuela paterna a la que más ama, Alma López una señora de principios y costumbre muy reservados

Ese era su plan… pero todo eso se complicó cuando Rachel Berry llego a su vida y exactamente bajo su propio techo ¿y porque exactamente? Eso ni ella misma podía descifrarlo. Su primera excusa y con la que se quedo fue que Rachel se había dado cuenta de su homosexualidad cuando la conoció y eso podría complicarlo todo su popularidad, su plan y su propia vida, Santana sospechaba de la propia sexualidad de Rachel pero su poca experiencia con la homosexualidad no se lo confirmaba así que decidió hacerle la vida imposible y así ahuyentarla de la escuela, de su casa, de Lima y de su vida.

**.**

**S:No, no y no...**

**M:si, si y si Santana** – le dijo su madre tomando su bolso preparada para salir al trabajo – **llevaras y traerás a Rachel de la escuela hoy y punto final ¿ok? **– Santana no respondió y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la recámara de Rachel

R:**dios Santana **– espeto Rachel asustada por la interrupción sorpresiva en su recámara cuando estaba sentada en su escritorio - ¿**cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres así a mí recámara?**

**S:las mismas veces que te eh dicho que no me importa, ahora Hobbit no me importa cómo diablos te vas a la escuela pero yo no te llevare **– Con tranquilidad Rachel se puso de pie acercándose a la chica

**R:vamos Santana solo será hoy**

**S:dije que no – **dio por finalizado saliendo de la recámara para dirigirse a la suya y Rachel la siguió

**R:por favor Santana **– insistió

**S:No... ¿qué pasa con Finnepto?¿Ya se hartó de ti y ya no quiere llevarte a la escuela? –** Santana fue tomando sus cosas de la escuela por su habitación mientras hablaba

**R:no, es solo que se le poncho una llanta cuando venía y no podría llegar a tiempo... vamos Santana **

**S:No **– volvió a responder cuando oyó el timbre de la casa sonar – **ya me tengo que ir Berry llegaron por mí - **dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación pero Rachel la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

.

**Q:Hola señora López **

**M:Quinn linda, hace tiempo que no vienes aquí, entra, entra... yo ya voy de salida para el trabajo y Santana está arriba **– Quinn asintió con una sonrisa educada entrando a la casa – **y** **Quinn por favor… convence a Santana que lleven a Rachel a la escuela **

**Q:Claro señora **– Maribel le dio una sonrisa saliendo de la casa pero se detuvo de nuevo en el marco se la puerta

**M:aah y Quinn... por favor ayúdame a que acepte a Rachel, sé que ella no está cómoda con esto del cambio pero sé que una vez que conozca a Rachel cambiaría de opino**

**Q:¿por qué creé eso?**

**M:si una vez lo lograron ¿porque no lo harían de nuevo? **- comento dejando un poco confundida a Quinn - **además Rachel me comento que ambas se llevaron muy bien cuando se conocieron en el aeropuerto antes de que Santana supiera quién realmente era... bueno Quinn me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero llegó tarde adiós y despide de las chicas **

Quinn solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de la señora López pues además de que Maribel no le dio tiempo para responder sabía que lo único que saldría de su boca sería preguntas como ¿porque Maribel había dicho "si una vez lo lograron ¿porque no lo harían de nuevo?" o como se habían conocido Rachel y Santana o en que circunstancia ? Para hacer que ambas tuvieran una plática en donde ambas se llevaran bien con esas preguntas en su cabeza subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la recámara de su amiga

.

**S:sueltame **- dijo entre dientes mirando fijamente a la chica quién lo hizo de inmediato

**R:bien Santana no tienes que hacer esto...**

**S:exacto**

**R:pero lo vas a hacer **- aseguro y santana río

**S:ah sí... y cómo porque?**

**R:porque si no yo le digo a tu madre todo lo que me has hecho **- Santana frunció el ceño y se acercó amenazante a Rachel

**S:no te va creer**

**R:tengo testigos lo olvidas **- contraatacó acercándose de igual manera haciéndolas quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia

**S:no te atreverías **- susurro aún más molesta pero con algo de temor que Rachel percibió

**R:no, no lo haría - **acepto con un pequeño suspiro vencido tratando de alejarse pero Santana la detuvo sosteniéndola del hombro

**S:¿porque haces eso? **- pregunto repentinamente interesada sin apartar la mirada fija

**R:de... de que hablas? **

**S:en un momento eres o intentas ser la persona más valiente pero después te rindes y te alejas **

**R:yo no intento ni soy y tampoco me rindo**

**S:y... ¿qué es lo que haces entonces? **- insistió con la necesidad de que Rachel le respondiera

**R:así que ahora te interesa lo que me sucede? **- Santana negó con la cabeza tratando de alejarse pero Rachel la detuvo de la misma forma -** López **- insistió

**Q:Hey San me encontré a tu... **- dijo Quinn cruzando la puerta de la habitación deteniéndose cuando vio a Rachel ahí, Santana se alejó de Rachel al instante buscando su chaqueta de las porristas en su armario

**R:hola Quinn **- Saludo Rachel, Quinn solo asintió sin poder decir algo más pues aún le afectaba los sucesos del Lunes, y aunque ya habían pasado más de 4 días Rachel y Quinn no había cruzado palabra después de eso

Quinn que había decidido ignorar todo y empujarlo a un lado como todos sus problemas este realmente no estaba funcionando pues cada vez que veía a Rachel no podía evitar sentir que lo que había sucedido estaba mal y no es que no fuera obvio es solo que Quinn nunca se había sentido antes así... había tratado a personas cientos de veces así hasta a la misma Kitty cuando la llegaba a cansar pero de alguna forma con Rachel era diferente... cada vez que la veía en la cafetería, en las clases que les tocaba juntas, en el patio de la escuela, en ese mismo instante frente a ella en la recámara de Santana en el que Rachel solo estaba de pie observándola no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el acontecimiento del lunes en la escuela por eso mismo prefirió no acercarse a la morena sabiendo que tal vez la odiara o tendría un sentimiento de rencor hacia ella.

Rachel por el contario no sentía nada de eso al respecto de echo en la semana ella trato de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, como lo hacía con Santana, cada vez que veía a Quinn en la escuela trato de hablar con ella tal vez con solo un "Hola" pero cada vez que Rachel intentaba saludarla en el pasillo o darle por al menos una sonrisa Quinn evitaba mirarla o hasta cruzar con ella por los pasillos así que decidió dejar de intentarlo y de alguna forma ella sabía que sería así tal y como Kitty lo dijo " Quinn no se arriesgaría a perder una amistad muy importante " y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Rachel en realidad pensaba que Quinn hacia lo más inteligente y correcto... y Rachel sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en sentir ningún rencor por la peli rosa es solo que a ella realmente le hubiera gustado tener una amistad con ella

**S:Quinn ¿podrías dejar de estar ahí parada como estúpida y ayudarme a encontrar mí chaqueta por favor? Gracias **- dijo Santa interrumpiendo el pensamiento de ambas

**Q:Cla... claro **- Quinn comenzó a observar la recámara intentando localizar la prenda perdida, Rachel prefirió salir de la habitación **- ustedes dos estaban discutiendo o algo? **- pregunto buscando debajo de la cama de Santana

**S:lo mismo de siempre nada importante... es solo que mi madre quiere que la lleve hoy a la escuela, ¡ demonios dónde está esa estúpida chaqueta ! **- gruño Santa que ya había vaciado todo su armario - **cosa que no voy a hacer y ya se lo dije a esa enana **

**Q:y... porque no? **- pregunto ahora desde el baño de la recámara viendo si tal vez la prenda estaba ahí

**S:porque no voy a subir a esa Británica a mí auto **- Quinn giro los ojos sin ser vista y prefirió salir del baño a hablar con su amiga

**Q:no creo que te afecte en nada**

**S:Quinn puedes seguir buscando mí chaqueta y dejar de cuestionar mí decisión o también te dejó aquí **- la rubia a sabiendas que Santana no accedería a su bondad prefirió apelar a su maldad

** .**

**R**achel que sabía dónde había estado desde el inicio la chaqueta de Santana bajo a buscarla en la sala y como lo recordaba ahí estaba la tomo en sus manos y volvió a subir pero está vez se fue a su recámara solo para hacer sufrir un poco a la chica después de unos minutos prefirió ir de nuevo con Santana con la chaqueta en manos y tratar de convencerla de nuevo pero antes de entrar se detuvo sin ser vista al escuchar la voz de Santana

**Dejar de cuestionar mí decisión o también te dejó**

**Q:bien no lo hagas solo no me estés molestando todo el día porque no tuviste con quién divertirte **

**S:¿cómo?**

**Q:eso Santana, que si no la llevas es obvio que no vas a tener a quién aventarle los granizado y reírte de ella durante las practicas con las porristas  
><strong>- hubo un pequeño silencio

**S:Tal vez tengas razón**

**Q:claro que la tengo**

**S:sabes Quinn por un momento creí que tratabas de convencerme solo para ayudarla **- Quinn río

**Q:por favor Santana yo porque la ayudaría? A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo**

**S:como te lo dije solo creí pero ahora veo que sigues siendo esa Quinn de la que me hice amiga... bueno aunque desde que me ayudaste con las bromas de la enana en su primera semana en mí casa lo supe es solo que quería estar segura... ahora por favor puedes seguir buscando **- Rachel prefirió esperar unos segundos después de que la conversión término para después aparecer con la prenda

** .**

**R:¿es esto lo que buscaba?** - pregunto levantando la chaqueta con una mano

**S:así que tú lo tenías enana... no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído **- dijo tomando su chaqueta de las manos de Rachel que se defendió

**R:hey espera que yo no la tenía, tú la dejaste ayer que llegaste en la sala ¿no recuerdas que hasta tu mamá te hablo para que la fueras a recoger **- Santana frunció el ceño tratando de recordar y después asintió

**S:bien... vámonos Quinn **- dijo tomando sus cosas y después salir de su recámara pasando a lado de Rachel y Quinn que fue tras ella sin mirar a la chica - **Y apúrate Hobbit que no te voy a estar esperando no soy tu chofer **- advirtió antes de bajar las escaleras, Rachel con una sonrisa se dirigió a su recámara por sus pertenencias para la escuela.

.

Ninguna hablaba durante las primeras cuadras desde la salida de la casa López, cada una tratando de sobrevivir al momento incómodo, Santana que venía manejando con su vista atenta a la carretera, Quinn que observaba aburrida desde la ventanilla de su lado y Rachel que estaba en el asiento trasero detrás de la latina mirando también desde la ventanilla mientras movía nerviosa su pierna derecha, todo eso sucedía cuando en la radio se escuchaba Take On Me del grupo A-ha

**S: **** Shying away , **- Santana comenzó a entonar la canción animada - **Oh, I'll be coming for your love,ok?**

**Taaake ooon meee **(take on me)

**Q:vamos a escuchar a la radio o a ti? **- pregunto

**S:si eso es lo que deseas Quinn... **- respondió apagando la radio - **bien te voy a dar un mini concierto **- Santana fingió carraspear para aclarar su garganta y comenzó a cantar de nuevo - **Taakeeee Ooon meee, Taakee mee **

**Q:Santana solo no cantes **- interrumpió el canto de Santana haciéndola reír

**S:Quinn deja de ser así, sé que tu voz parece la de una señora con catarro pero no seas celosa de mí hermosa voz **- Quinn resoplo prefiriendo no responder - **entonces P... salimos el fin de semana o vas a estar otra vez con la estúpida de Kitty haciendo según tú la tarea **

**Q:no **- respondió escueta

**S:no a qué?...**

**Q:no a todo**

**S:Maldición contigo rubia eres una aburrida, yo no quiero estar en cas... **- Santana no término porque el sonido del celular de Rachel interrumpió

.

**R:Rachel Berry **- respondió la chica y Santana resoplo por su presentación - **hola April ¿no es algo tarde para que me llames desde Londres?¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?**

***_solo le llamaba para recordarle de su cita médica mensual* _**Rachel gimió internamente

**R:¿Aun lo crees necesario?**

** .**

**Q:para dónde vamos? - **pregunto en susurro cuando Santana tomo un carril diferente hacia la escuela

**S:solo un atajo **

**Q:¿una atajo? **

**S:shhh no digas nada **

**.**

**_*por supuesto, o eso supongo* _**- Rachel miro hacia delante para ver si alguien la miraba después con su mano cubrió su boca discretamente para susurrar en el celular y no ser escuchada

**R:pero si esas citas solo eran por el contrato de la agencia**

**_*y hasta que eso se solucione aun seguirás yendo ademas sabes que no solo era eso* _**

Rachel suspiro **_*lo siento Rach pero ya sabes cómo es esto*_**

**R:no te disculpas Ap no es tu culpa... y ¿crees que tenga que ir hasta allá solo para eso?**

**_*no lo creo pero sería mejor que le preguntes a Maribel*_**

**R:si eso haré **- respondió mirando de nuevo las calles por donde pasaban

**_*algo más Rachel, Maxim ha preguntado mucho por ti* _**Cuando Rachel escucho el nombre no pudo evitar sonreír y dar un largo suspiro nostálgico llamando la atención de ambas chicas al frente **_*sé que por el cambio de horario no la has llamado pero ella en realidad parece extrañarte*_**

**R:y yo lo hago igual April es... es solo que... **- Rachel miro de nuevo hacia delante cuando Santana se detuvo en una luz roja descubriendo a Quinn y Santana mirándola las cuales apartaron su vista al ser descubiertas - **sabes intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible, luego te llamó **

**_*Claro ¿quieres que le dé un saludo de tu parte?* _**

**R:No yo después lo haré adiós April **- Rachel colgó deseando ya llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible

.

**S:así que Berry **- dijo Santana después de unos segundos en silencio llamando la atención de la chica **- ya que interrumpiste mí interesante conversación con Quinn platícanos algo **

**R:¿qué quieres saber? **- pregunto desinteresada y Santana fingió pensar

**S:uhmm... ¿Quinn algo que quieras preguntar? Es tu momento **- La ex rubia se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de su lado de la ventana

**Q:yo nada, realmente no me interesa saber nada de ella**

**S:yo menos, a menos que tengas algo vergonzoso por el cual reírse **

**R:lamento la decepción pero no **

**S:entonces es mejor que te calles porque ya me molesta tu voz **

**R:¿pero si tú fuiste la que me hablaste?**

**S:y tú eres la que no te callas enana y es mejor que lo hagas lo más pronto posible además... **- Santana detuvo el auto en una esquina ante la atenta mirada de las chicas - **bájate **- dijo sería

**R:¿Qué? **- pregunto confundida mirando fuera del vehículo y Quinn frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada

**S:que bajes, solo faltan 2 cuadras ¿creo?... no quiero que me vean llegando contigo bastante tengo que la mayoría ya sepa que vives en mí casa de arrimada **- Rachel solo la miro preguntándose si hablaba en serio y Santana lo confirmó **- apúrale que no tengo todo el día para estar aquí **- la modelo tomo su mochila y bajo sin decir ni una palabra más

**Q:Santana, no creo que debiste tratado así, además faltan más de 2 cuad...**

**S:Quinn no digas nada más **- interrumpió volviendo a arrancar el auto **- tenemos un trato en el que tu solo me apoyas como la gran amiga que eres y yo no menciono a cierta persona y para que veas que soy buena amiga no vuelvo a mencionar ni a toda tu familia ya sé cómo odias hablar de ellos **- Quinn no dijo nada mirando solo desde el retrovisor la figura de Rachel encogerse mientras más se alejaban y desaparecer cuando se dieron la vuelta en una esquina

**R:maldición lo que me faltaba - **murmuro para sí misma sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y revisar su GPS para asegurarse a que dirección irse - **2 cuadras Santana, Pero si faltan más de 10 y... y porque diablos hay tantas desviaciones? **- Rachel volvió a guardar el celular comenzando a caminar - **claro, de seguro otro de tus planes ¿verdad López?**

~/~/~/~

**Q:entonces nos vemos más tarde **- se despidió Quinn desabrochándose el cinturón para bajar del auto de Santana

**S:pero si nos toca la primera clase juntas **- comento cuando ambas ya estaban fuera y deteniendo a Quinn

**Q:si bueno, yo voy a mí casilla**

**S:podemos ir junt... **

**F:hola Santana, Quinn **- saludo el chico llegando junto con kurt que prefirió quedarse en silencio, Quinn solo asintió como saludo

**S:¿Qué quieres Finepto?**

**F:uhmm yo solo quería preguntarte donde está Rachel**

**S:y yo que voy a saber no soy su niñera **

**F:pensé que vendría contigo **

**S:pues sí, si venía con nosotras, pero ella me dijo que la dejara unas cuadras antes de llegar **

**K:¿y para qué? **- pregunto Kurt dudando de la respuesta de la latina

**S:crees que a mí me interesa como para preguntarle Hummel... además no tengo porque darles explicaciones pero si no me creen pregúntenle a Quinn **- los chicos voltearon a ver a Quinn para cuestionarla pero ella no estaba atenta a la conversación, Quinn solo tenía la vista fija en la entrada donde los alumnos entraban con sus autos o caminando **- Quinn? **- Santana llamó su atención con éxito

**Q:Uhmm? **- Quinn la volteó a ver por una fracción de segundos volviendo su vista a la entrada

**S:verdad que Rachel me pidió dejarla en...**

**Q:luego nos vemos Santana **- interrumpió Quinn alejándose cuando vio el automóvil de Kitty entrar y estacionarse en un lugar, Santana solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario dirigiéndose a un grupo de porristas dejando a Kurt y Finn sin respuestas

**K:vamos Finn entremos, Rachel ya me respondió el texto **- el chico asintió aun confundido

.

**Q:Kitty **- llamó Quinn cuando Kitty ya estaba cerrando la puerta de su vehículo

**K:Hey Quinn ! **- respondió animada **- es la primera vez que vienes tu a saludarme ¿a qué se debe?**

**Q:necesito que me prestes tu auto **

**K:claro ¿en la salida?**

**Q:no ahora **

**K:¿ahora? **- Quinn asintió - **pero es que te vas a saltar las clases? porque si ese es el caso no**

**Q:Kitty me lo vas a prestar o no **

**K:depende **- se hizo la interesante

**Q:de qué?**

**K:no lo sé... **- fingió pensar apoyándose en su auto rojo último modelo mientras giraba sus llaves en su dedo índice

**Q:vamos ki... **- Quinn iba a insistir pero una moto entrando llamo su atención

~/~/~/~

"Necesito que mí auto llegué ya, odio ser una carga para los demás, primero retraso a Maribel en su trabajo y la hago preocuparse, después Finn que se ofrece a traerme y ahora se siente culpable de no haber venido por mí hoy" Rachel pensaba mientras leía los mensajes que Finn le mandaba disculpándose por no haber ido por ella "y luego casi suplicarle a Santana para que me trajera y solo me dejó tirada por aquí

**R:Maldición -** gruño cuando casi atraviesa la calle y un coche casi la atropella por estar respondiendo el mensaje pero para su suerte solo le tocó el claxon avisándole **"FÍJATE NIÑA" **- le grito el hombre que venía conduciendo **- lo siento **- detuvo su andar con vergüenza esperando a que los 2 vehículos siguientes circularan hasta que ella tuviera la oportunidad de atravesar la calle, cuando ella iba a atravesar se detuvo porque vio una motocicleta venir así que prefirió esperar cediéndole el paso pero le sorprendió cuando aquella moto se detuvo frente a ella sin intención de moverse

**"¡Sube!"**

**~/~/~/~**

**K:Hey Quinn dónde vas?, **- pregunto Kitty cuando vio a Quinn caminar lejos de ella - ** ya no quieres mí auto? **- volvió a intentarlo pero fue ignorada

Quinn se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la persona en la motocicleta que se estación en una esquina alejada de donde estaba Kitty

**"¿Que sucede Fabray?... **- pregunto la chica de la moto con la voz distorsionada por el casco mientras se estacionaba bien - ** si vienes a preguntar si yo vendo drogas pierdes tu tiempo ya le dije a tu amiga López que no soy traficante solo por andar en moto y vestirme con un estilo rocker ...eso es un estereotipo estúpido, además si a esas vamos tu das más la pinta "Punk"**

**Q:no vengo para esa estupidez Dani**

**D:Lovato para ti Fabray **- dijo la chica cuando se quitó el casco - **¿entonces qué quieres? Porque me haces perder el tiempo con solo hablar contigo**

**Q:necesito tu moto**

**D:¿mí moto? **- pregunto enarcando una ceja y Quinn asintió ganándose una sonora carcajada de Dani - **Jajaja, claro Fabray tómala, llévatela y después también se la prestas a López **- respondió Sarcástica bajando de la moto

**Q:solo es rápido **

**D:¿qué tan estúpida me crees o eres para pensar que yo te la prestaría? Y arriesgarme que era no es una más de sus estúpidas bromas de tú y tu amiguita **- Quinn gimió internamente pues sabía que esto no sería fácil pero tendría que intentarlo

**Q:mira Lovato yo... ohm pues... uhm **- tartamudeó pensando cómo decirlo pasándose una mano desesperada por sus mechones rosas con la atenta mirada interrogante de Dani

**D:ajam..? **- ínsito a continuar perdiendo su paciencia con un gran suspiro Quinn prosiguió

**Q:necesito tu moto Lovato, por favor préstamela solo unos minutos, es rápido solo ida y venida, y juro que no será ninguna broma **- Dani la miro escéptica - **si quieres para que no veas que miento te dejo mí... mi teléfono **- sugirió sacando su móvil para mostrárselo - **o mí mochila y hasta mis llaves ahí tiene las de mí casa, el auto y...**

**D:vale, vale, vale... espera, a ver si entiendo bien, tu Quinn Fabray ¿me estas pidiendo un favor? **- Quinn asintió con el caño fruncido por la pregunta - **Quinn Fabray la reina perra de Mckinley ¿un favor? ¿enserio?... Así sin más, sin gritos, amenazas o...**

**Q:Lovato por favor realmente me urge, después te burlas, ríes o lo que quieras **- Dani la observó por unos segundos analizando que hacer, no sabría sin más adelante se arrepentiría de su decisión pero con un suspiro vencido iba a entregar sus llaves

**D:¿Sabes manejarla?** - pregunto para asegurarse y Quinn sonrió asintiendo - **bien Fabray pero cuídala porque si no yo te mató y ademas me vas deber una grande eh? - **advirtió entregando las llaves y el casco

**Q:¿no tienes otro de estos? **- pregunto mostrando el casco

**D:claro pero no aquí genio si no te diste cuenta vine sola para que traería otro... **- respondió colgándose la mochila en su hombro - **Azimio acaba de llegar pídele la otra **

**Q:pero... ohm es para una chica **- murmuro y Dani sonrió de lado sin ser vista pues ya le había dado la espalda a Quinn comenzando a caminar para dirigirse dentro de la escuela

**D:también trae uno para su novia**

**~/~/~/~**

**Q:¡Sube! **- dijo Quinn estirando un casco hacia ella

**R:¿Quinn? **- pregunto más como afirmación cuando se dio cuenta que la persona en la moto era la ex porrista pues había reconocido la vestimenta, algunos mechones rosas que sobresalen del casco en la parte de nuca, los ojos color avellana que la veían por la rendija del casco y aquella voz inconfundible que aunque traía puesto el casco Rachel había reconocido y que describía como "la más Sexy que había oído" y mas estando montanda en una moto

**Q:¿vas a subir? **- insistió cuando vio que Rachel no respondió -** Se nos hace tarde para la escuela**

**R:¿qué haces aquí?**

**Q:solo sube **- dijo en un tono molesto

**R:sabes solo me faltan 5 cuadras puedo llegar por mí misma ahora si puedes quitarte de mí camino, gracias **- respondió cruzados de brazos y esperando a que la moto se alejara

**Q:no vas a llegar a tiempo esas 5 cuadras tienen 3 callejones en los que te vas a perder**

**R:tengo un GPS **- Quinn río ante la ingenuidad de la modelo

**Q:Rachel estamos en un pueblo que apenas y aparece en un mapa esos callejones no los vas a ver ahí ni menos sus salidas**

**R:Quinn, eh estado en ciudades más grandes puedo con esto**

**Q:claro y confío en ti pero por favor puedes hacerlo otro día y subir, que no puedo estar todo el día aquí estacionada platicando pueden ponerme una multa, ponte esto y vámonos **- insistió, Rachel lo pensó unos segundos analizando las opciones, una era arriesgarse a caminar y perderse para mostrarle a Quinn que podía hacerlo u otra era subir a la moto y hacer un héroe a la cómplice en las venganzas de Santana

**Q:vamos - **volvió a insistir con éxito, Rachel tomo el casco para ponérselo y rápidamente subió tras Quinn sosteniéndose de los hombros - **agárrate bien **

**R:ya **- aseguro y Quinn resoplo

**Q:dije bien **- Quinn tomo las dos manos en sus hombros para colocarlas en su cintura **- ahora rodea tus brazos en mí cintura no quiero que cuando arranque caigas **- Rachel de inmediato lo hizo pues su temor de caer en una moto en movimiento era mayor que mantener su distancia en la ex rubia

~/~/~/~

**S:y Quinn? **- Santana pregunto a Kitty abordándola en el pasillo

**K:no lo sé, yo igual la estaba buscando **- respondió calmada caminando a su casillero

**S:¿no estaba contigo cuando llegaste?**

**K:si pero después se fue**

**S:¿a dónde? **- insistió y Kitty suspiro deteniéndose

**K:no te estoy diciendo que no se - **respondió en un tono alto y Santana le dio una mirada molesta -** tal vez se saltó las clases **- se retractó -

**S:¿porque dices eso?**

**K:cuando llegué me pidió mí auto**

**S:y se lo prestarse **

**K:no, ella no me dio tiempo para responder solo se alejó cuando le di largas y no sé dónde fue **- Santana asintió y se alejó de la porrista quién comenzó a caminar de nuevo - ** uff ya quiero que está amargada se gradué **- murmuro para sí misma -** por al menos un año sin ella sería el cielo en MCkinley **

~/~/~/~

Después de las 5 cuadras y 10 minutos pasados Quinn y Rachel llegaban al estacionamiento

**R:¿Quinn? **- llamó Rachel mientras Quinn intentaba estacionar la motocicleta **- Quinn - **insistió

**Q:espera - **murmuró intentando mantener la motocicleta de pie sin éxito

**R:Quinn **

**Q:maldita moto estúpida **- susurro molesta para no ser escuchada pero no resultó

**R:no creo que ese idioma sea necesario **

**Q:yo creo que deberías guardar silencio**

**R:¿disculpa?**

**Q:nada, solo quiero que está cosa se quede de pie y tú no ayudas, ¡Maldición! **- espeto aún más molesta cuando la moto casi cae

**R:Quinn es por... **

**Q:que esperes **

**R:Maldición Quinn **- gruño cansada apartando a Quinn tomando el manubrio de la moto - **solo Coloca el centro de tu pie en la palanca del caballete central y empuja hasta que ambos lados del soporte estén tocando el suelo -** explicaba mientras hacia las acciones con Quinn mirándola atenta - **guía la moto sobre el caballete, no levantarla - **remarcó pues es lo que estaba haciendo la peli rosa - **Una motocicleta de 181 kg es un objeto muy pesado para hacer eso Quinn, al final coloca todo su peso sobre la palanca de soporte y tira hacia atrás la moto, no hacia arriba y si se hace correctamente, el peso del cuerpo levantará la moto hacia atrás con el soporte sin necesidad de levantar los brazos ¿ves? **- término girándose para ver a Quinn quién la miraba impresionada sin decir nada pero asintió sobre la pregunta

**Q:¿co...como sabes ha... acer eso? **- pregunto titubeante pues ver a Rachel firme y decidida era una faceta que aún no conocía de la chica y realmente le había gustado

**R:yo.. lo siento por mí reacción **- se disculpa pasando una mano por su cabello y colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha -** es.. es solo que no me ponías atención y quería decirte eso y...**

**Q:no, está bien... y me vas a decir cómo es que sabes estacionar una moto**

**R:tú me vas a decir porque regresaste por mí?**

**Q:sabes que un gracias sirve **- comento tratando de evadir la pregunta comenzando a caminar a la entrada de la escuela

**R:Gracias Quinn, pero ¿porque regresaste? - **insistió caminando tras ella

**Q: es mejor que no me sigas **- murmuro mirando a su alrededor

**R:es solo que quiero saber ¿porque regresaste? **- Quinn cansada de las preguntas tomo a Rachel por el brazo llevándola debajo de unas escaleras en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos

**Q:escucha bien Rachel no regrese por ti es solo que un amigo me presto su moto y fui a dar una vuelta después te vi y me dije a mí misma ¿porque no hacer una buena acción hoy Quinn? Y henos aquí... **- Rachel frunció el ceño analizando la respuesta

**R:no te creo**

**Q:pues has lo que quieras **- respondió con indiferencia tratando de alejarse pero Rachel se interpuso en su camino

**R:dime la verdad Quinn **

**Q:¿la verdad? **- Rachel asintió - **bien pues Santana se arrepintió de dejarte ahí tirada y me mando por ti ¿Feliz? - **Rachel guardo silencio pensando en cuál de las dos respuestas se oían más creíbles para ella pero ninguna ni lo intentaba

**R:bien la primera no te la creo para nada porque Dani no es tu amiga**

**Q:¿qué?**

**R:sé que la moto es de ella y aunque no sé cómo es que la tienes o te la presto sé que no fue por amistad y pues la segunda es la menos creíble, o bueno tal vez no... ya que dices que Santana te envió y tú la obedeces en todo puede que sea cierto ¿verdad?**

**Q:sabes que Rachel **- dijo acercándose amenazante a ella pues el último comentario le había molestado - **solo mantente alejada de mí, la verdad es que no me gusta estar en medio del drama tuyo y el de Santana**

**R:pero lo estas**

**Q:para apoyar a mí amiga así que no intervengas pues estoy haciendo un buen trabajo**

**R:el mejor Quinn, pero no es necesario que intentes intimidarme como lo hace Santana **- comento alejándose de Quinn pero antes de hacerlo miro a la chica y dijo segura - ** yo no me interpondría en su amistad, si Santana y tu son felices haciendo mí vida imposible y mantenerme alejada a la vez, pues bien aquí estoy **- término para después alejarse completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeey...! otro cap espero y les guste :)<strong>

**Lei un comentario que decia que hiciera esta historia completamente **

**Pezberry cosa que no decarto en absoluto pero... voy a ir viendo como se**

**desarrolla la historia y los comentario que me dejen durante todo eso para ver **

**que Ship es el que mas lee esta historia Faberry o Pezberry o hasta Finchel... **

** lol no, no es cierto Finchel No en fin... solo era eso adios :D**

**Pta:Disculpen si hay Faltas de Ortografia :3**

**.**

*****Si no has leido mi otro Fic(One-shot) aqui se los dejo **

**/s/10969833/1/Comenzar-una-nueva-Soledad**

**o buscalo como Comenazar una nueva soledad**


	11. Chapter 11: De Gleek a Cherrior

**Capítulo 11: De Gleek a Cherrior **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos ausente de todo a su lado, su día aun no terminaba y ya estaba cansada no solo física si no también emocional cada día en casa de Santana las cosas seguían igual, cada mañana ella se levantaba con una sonrisa lista para mostrársela a Maribel antes de salir de esa casa para después sostenerla delante de Santana y sus nuevos amigos, apenas había pasado menos de 2 meses en Lima y ella ya deseaba terminar la el ciclo escolar y librarse de todo. Sabía que no todo era malo pues para ella haber conocido a sus amigos Kurt, Finn, Dani, Tina y Puck que hasta ahora eran los más cercanos. era lo que aun la mantenían como una chica normal adolescente, haciéndola reír en ocasiones y querida la mayoría de veces, más viniendo de Puck que no perdía tiempo cada vez que la veía para coquetear con ella, Rachel nunca vio mal eso pues en su segundo día en el que he había conocido al chico ella hablo con el sobre no estar buscando una relación y menos una aventura Puck aseguro no buscar lo mismo si no que una simple amistad pero que no dejaría su forma coqueta de tratarla pues eso era la esencia Puck

- Rachel sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa conversación cuando en ese momento Quinn pasó a su lado quién solo la vio una milésimos de segundo y desvió la mirada, con un suspiro Rachel prefirió ignorarla -

Todo con Quinn era extraño para ella, Quinn era alguien de la que quería alejarse por su propio bien y el de la misma Quinn pero de alguna manera la peli rosa no la dejaba, cada vez que ella decidía ya no volver a intentar una amistad inexistente con ella Quinn aparecía con sus cambios de humor

Primero en aquel árbol donde conoció a la Quinn Molesta

Segundo en el pasillo cuando la ex-porrista se disculpó por su comportamiento anterior y conoció a la Quinn amable

Tercero cuando tuvo una conversación con ella y el asunto de Santana frente a ella conoció a la Quinn protectora y a la vez buena amiga aunque está amiga fuera Santana

Y cuarto... en ese mismo día había conocido a la Quinn distante, desesperante, enojona y mentirosa aunque ella sabía que esa era la Quinn que solo quería mostrar Quinn

"Quinn, Santana Quinn, Santana, Quinn, Santana no sabes pensar en otra cosa Rachel - se regañó a si misma - solo olvídate de las maldades de Santana y de todas esas Quinn's, tienes cosas más importantes en la cual concentrarse y la escuela es una de ellas... Santana y Quinn son tu última prioridad y debes dejar de pensar en ellas ¿verdad?

.

**R:Verdad **- murmuró para sí misma cuando llegó a su casillero

**K:Rachel ¿dónde estabas? No te eh visto en más de medio día hoy **- llegó Kurt exaltado a un lado de Rachel

**R:hola para ti también Kurt**

**K:si lo siento por llegar así pero suelo ser un poco dramático **

**T:¡un poco? Yo diría demasiado **- comento Tina uniéndose a la conversación y Rachel río - **Hola Rachel**

**R:Hola Tina**

**K:si bueno como sea ¿entonces Rach? Porque Santana nos dijo que tú le pediste que te dejara unas cuadras antes de llegar… la verdad es que yo no le creo nada **- Rachel gimió internamente cerrando su casillero para enfrentar a su amigo

**R:pues es verdad **

**K:oh... enserio?**

**R:si yo... , como que tenía pena de que me vieran llegar con ellas **- respondió tratando de inventar algo creíble

**T:¿pena de ellas?¿enserio?**

**R:si... pues Dani, si, ella **- dijo ocultado su risa victoriosa por la excusa brillante - **a ella no le agradan ambas y si yo llegaba con ellas y me veía, sabría que después se burlaría de mí**

**K:eeestá bien **- murmuro el chico

**Mk:Hey chicos **- saludo Mike y los demás saludaron mientras él le daba un beso a su novia - **vamos a la cafetería - **los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar con Kurt y Rachel por detrás

**K:luego hablamos de Dani y tu eh**

**R:¿Dani y yo?¿qué sucede con nosotras? **- pregunto confundida por el tono del chico

**K:eso tú me lo vas a decir - **respondió con una sonrisa traviesa

~/~/~/~

**D:hey Fabray mis llaves **- pidió Dani alcanzando a Quinn en los pasillos

**Q:oh si... espera **- Quinn busco en su bolsillo cuando las encontró se las entrego con un agradecimiento - **gracias Da.. Lovato **

Dani entrecerró los ojos - **no le hiciste nada cierto **– cuestionó desconfiada

**Q:hey confía un poco en mí ¿no? **- bromeo comenzando a caminar dejando a Dani atrás

**D:imposible Fabray - **respondió caminando del lado contrario al de Quinn

**Q:lo se**

**~/~/~/~**

**R:no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Kurt **- comento Rachel mientras caminaba juntos a su última clase no sin antes dejar a Kurt a la suya

**K:bien mejor te lo pregunto directo**

**R:por favor**

**K:¿cuándo te empezó a gustar Dani?**

**R:¿Qué? **- dijo realmente confundida deteniendo su andar - **Sabes Sigo sin entenderte**

**K:Rachel que parte de ¿cuándo te empezó a gus...**

**R:espera eso no es lo que quiero decir, es solo... **– suspiro -** ¿cómo llegaste a esa colusión tan absurda?**

**K:por favor Rachel son tan obvias, pero lo que lo confirmó fue lo de esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que si Dani te veía con Santana se burlaría de ti y al parecer eso a ti te preocupaba que ella te viera con Santana**

**R:y tu colusión más coherente fue esa ¿no? **- comento con una sonrisa incrédula caminando de nuevo

**K:es obvio ¿no? **- pregunto caminando con ella -** además han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas desde que la conociste **

**R:mucho tiempo juntas para ti es hablar con ella cada vez que la veo en los pasillos**

**K:pues te la encuentras mucho en los pasillos ¿no? **- Rachel suspiro con cansancio deteniendo su pasó cuando llegaron al salón de Kurt

**R:Kurt, tu mente romántica te la está jugando muy mal ahí arriba **- dijo dando unos toques juguetones en la cien del chico

**K:no me vas a sacar esa conclusion tan fácil Rachel **

**R:está bien Kurt pierde tu tiempo si quieres **- Rachel comenzó a caminar para dejar las preguntas de su amigo pero una voz la detuvo

.

**D:Hey Rach **- Dani alcanzó a la chica quién esperaba que Kurt ya estuviera dentro de su salón

**R:hola Dani**

**D:¿te acompañó a tu clase?**

**R:Claro**

.

**K:hey Rach te veo más tarde **- se despidió Kurt desde lejos antes de entrar a su salón con una sonrisa

~/~/~/~

**D:si, fue algo raro que dijera por favor que no pude negarlo eso solo pasa una vez por siglo Rachel, hasta creo que puedo pedir un deseo **

**R:no creo que sea para tanto Dani**

**D:oh claro que lo fue... aunque nunca supe a quién fue a ver o a traer pues llevaba 2 cascos **- Rachel dudo por unos segundos pensando en si decir que ella la otra chica o no pero el comentario de Dani lo hizo descartar hacerlo - **Sabes pensaría que fue por un chico o algo como un novio o amante secreto pero después me dijo que era por una chica... pero eso no descarta las posibilidades de lo mismo pero en femenino**

**R:tú crees que Quinn sea lesbiana? **- Dani se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada

**D:en esta época Rachel nada se descarta ¿cierto?**

**R:cierto **

**D:cambiando de tema ¿sabes que llegas 5 minutos retrasado a tu clase? **- pregunto deteniéndose cuando llegaron al salón y la puerta estaba cerrada

**R:si lo sé, **- suspiro - **tal vez la profesora ya no me deje entrar **- dijo llevando una mano al rostro cuando sintió un bajón repentino de cansancio

**D:hey¿estás bien? **- pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro y Rachel asintió con una sonrisa descubriendo su rostro

**R:si no es nada solo dramatismo mío **- Dani asintió no muy convencida pero aun así le regreso la sonrisa

** .**

**"Los pasillos no son para coqueteos" **- Rachel suspiro con cansancio cerrando sus ojos cuando escucho aquel comentario de la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento

**D:¿algún problema Fabray?**

**Q:hey tranquila no lo digo por mí **- respondió levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición - **lo digo por las personas que no son tan tolerantes con ese tipo de relaciones **- Rachel resoplo volteando para enfrentar a la peli rosa

**R:¿de qué tipo de relaciones estás hablando exactamente? **- pregunto sorprendiendo a ambas chicas por el tono de voz molesto pero Quinn no dejo el tema

**Q:pues el de ambas **- respondió señalando a cada una - **díganme ustedes ¿cómo quieren llamarle?, Gay, lésbica o tal vez bisexual, no lo sé, ustedes serán la expertas ¿no?**

**R:y cómo quieres que te llame a ti exactamente, Ignorante, idiota o cerrada no lo sé dímelo tú, eres la experta ¿no?**

**Q:Hey! te dije que no era por mí si no por las personas que no son tan tolerantes como yo**

**R:Ja **- río irónica - **que considerada eres Quinn pero deberías dejar de preocuparte por los demás ¿no?**

**Q:¿sabes que Berry? **- pregunto acercándose a ella -** tienes razón la gente a veces puede llegar a ser malagradecida**

**R:eso solo sucede si la gente no te lo pide Fabray **- retruco dando un paso hacia Quinn quién entrecerró los ojos, estaban en una discusión sin sentido y ambas lo sabían pero ninguna quería ceder

**D:eeeh... chicas y si continúan otro día por... **- dijo tratando de intervenir siendo ignorada e interrumpida

**Q:las buenas acciones no solo se hacen si se piden Berry**

**R:y si haces buenas acciones tampoco se espera a que la persona te agradezca algo que no pidió Fabray **

** .**

**"Berry, Fabray, Berry, Fabray **- dijo una maestra con una gran sonrisa de pie en la puerta que estaba a un lado de ellas - **me alegra que se lleven tan bien señoritas**

**D:yo trate de avisarles **- murmuro cruzada de brazos por ser ignorada

**"Señorita Lovato puede ir a su clase por favor"**

**D:Claro Profa... te veo luego Rachel **- dijo antes de alejarse y Rachel solo asintió

.

**"señoritas Berry y Fabray llegan tarde a mí clase y al parecer también pelean fuera de ella"**

**Q:si bueno es... R:yo solo iba... **- Rachel y Quinn comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sin ser entendidas **Q:venía para acá per... R:y después...**

**"hey chicas, chicas alto yo no pedí explicaciones y sé que debería llevarlas a ambas con el director Figgins"**

**Q:No Profesora Smith nosotras no estábamos peleando es...**

**"Señorita Fabray **- interrumpió la excusa - **como dije no pedí explicaciones, además vuelvo a remarcar que me alegra ver que ambas se llevan muy bien" **- Quinn y Rachel se miraron confundidas volviendo su vista a la maestra frente a ellas

**R:y... porque dice eso?**

**"bueno entren a la clase y lo sabrán" **- respondió haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas entraran **"y por favor tomen asiento en los dos asientos traseros vacíos **- les dijo la Maestra cuando pasaron a su lado, ambas chicas voltearon a verla extrañadas buscando un explicación - **de nada serviría que estuvieran alejadas" **- respondió como si fuera obvio ante sus rostros de confusión, las chicas aún más confundidas prefirieron hacer lo pedido por la maestra

**"bien chicos continuamos con lo que íbamos **- la profesora comenzó a hablar en un tono más alto para todos en el salón dirigiéndose a su escritorio cuando ambas chica ya estaban en sus asientos

**R:¿Qué crees que habrá querido decir con "de nada serviría si estuviéramos alejadas"? **- susurro Rachel con el tono más bajo pero que aún pudiera ser audible para Quinn quién respondió solo encogiéndose de hombros en forma desinteresada sin ni siquiera mirarla, Rachel la observó unos segundos esperando una respuesta verbal que nunca llegó así que prefirió fijar su vista a su maestra frente a la clase sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad

**"Hudson y Puckerman siguen ustedes dos..."**

**R:Quinn **- intento llamar la atención de la chica sin éxito - **Quinn **- volvió a intentar, Quinn con un suspiro contenido se volvió hacia la modelo enarcando una ceja interrogante - **lo de antes... bueno exactamente lo de la discusión fuera del salón yo solo... bueno yo quería discul...**

**Q:Rachel **- interrumpió el balbuceo de la chica - **¿Recuerdas que te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mí? **- Rachel asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido - **eso aún sigue en pie ¿ok?, como sabes no quiero meterme en problemas con Santana que es mi mejor amiga y así que prefiero que no me hables ni te me acerques buscando una amistad que nunca sucederá ¿entiendes?**

"¿enserio?" se preguntó a si misma Rachel ante las palabras de Quinn, ella misma ya había intentado dejar de buscar esa amistad y había optado por alejarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba Quinn ya estaba ahí de nuevo ¿cómo era posible que Quinn pusiera sus condiciones si ella era la que no se mantenía alejada.

**R:eso quiere decir que yo no puedo hablarte ni acercarme a ti pero tu si puedes hablarme por los pasillos y cuestionar mi sexualidad?**

**Q:¿Qué?... no, yo no quise decir eso... mira solo escucha...**

**R:no Quinn **- interrumpió -** ya te escuché varias veces ahora tu escúchame a mí ¿ok? **- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento, Rachel dio una rápida mirada hacia la maestra para asegurarse de no ser descubierta hablando y volvió su vista en Quinn - **entiendo lo que quieres y lo voy a respetar... pero quiero exactamente lo mismo**

**Q:¿qué quieres decir con "lo mismo"?**

**R:no te me acerques, ni me dirijas la palabra **- condiciono

**Q:está bien - **acepto convencida

**R:no me mires en los pasillos ni en los almuerzos**

**Q:¿Que...? Yo no te miro en...**

**R:Quinn que no te mire no me hace ciega **- Rachel aseguro y Quinn asintió sonrojada por ser descubierta - **y** **no intentes hacerte la heroína o hacerme un favor si no te lo pido cosa que no voy a hacer porque no te voy a volver a hablar ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? **- Quinn volvió a asentir

**Q:estoy de acuerdo **- respondió segura volviendo su vista hacia al frente cruzando los brazos - **de echo será de lo más sencillo**

**R:exacto... ¿porque tendría que ser difícil? **- comento haciendo lo mismo

**.**

**"bien entonces quedan las 2 últimas, Berry y Fabray **- llamó la maestra llamando la completa atención de ambas - **ustedes dos trabajaran juntas en la última exposición**

**R:¿exposición? Q:¿Qué? **- ambas cuestionaron pero la maestra prosiguió con su explicación

**"y como ambas aceptaron gustosas el último tema ustedes hablaran de "La adolescencia" gracias por ser las voluntarias"**

**Q:no recuerdo haberme hecho voluntaria**

**"¿a no?... qué raro señorita Fabray pero si ambas lo estaban discutiendo fuera de este salón ¿no es así? **– pregunto la maestra con un sonrisa triunfante sabiendo que ambas no se negarían

**Q:bien... **– acepto la ex porrista vencida -** pero que con el tema? usted sabe que es el peor y no hay mucho que sacar de eso**

**"apeló a la creatividad e inteligencia de ambas"**

**Q:pero...**

**"señoritas ¿puede o no hacerlo? porque si la discusión anterior no era sobre el trabajo tendré que reportarlo con el señor Figgins **- Quinn frunció el ceño molesta por la estafa de la profesora

**Q:pues entonces debería de hac... **– intento protestar siendo interrumpida

**R:lo haremos encantada profesora Smith **- intervino Rachel no queriendo meterse en problemas

**Q:¡Que pasa contigo? **- escupió molestas y siendo ignorada

**"bien eso me alegra chicas... ahora todos a juntarse con su respectiva pareja y póngase de acuerdo en cómo van a trabajar con los minutos restantes de la clase" **- todos en el salón asintieron empezando a dispersarse y los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar

Quinn no apartó su vista molesta de Rachel que al parecer la ignoraba pero no le explicaba el porque de la decisión tomada

**Q:¿qué sucede contigo? Esa vieja nos timo **

**R:entonces algún punto interesante que quieras tocar sobre el tema **- comento abriendo su carpeta de notas sin ni siquiera mirar a la chica

**Q:¿que nos haya estafado no te hace un punto importante?**

**R:estas siendo exagerada y ya que veo que no tienes nada sobre el tema pienso que... **- Rachel empezó a escribir en una hoja -** tal vez podamos hablar sobre la adolescencia y sus modas ¿qué piensas?...**

**Q:pienso que te estas volviendo loca si piensas que voy a hacer este trabajo contigo **- dijo llamando la atención de Rachel así que prosiguió - **si y no me veas así, ¿no recuerdas que acabamos de tener una conversación donde ambas no íbamos a dirigirnos la palabra?, además de que yo no quiero hacer esta estúpida exposición y menos si tú eres mi compañera **- término cruzados de brazos y apoyarse en su asiento sin ánimos de volver a hablar.

Rachel soltó un gran suspiro prefiriendo volver a sus notas, si Quinn no quería trabajar con ella no la obligaría ella sola lo haría y si para librarse de esto ella tendría que darle la mitad del crédito a la peli rosa lo haría.

**F:hola Rach **- saludo Finn sentándose en un asiento vacío frente a ella

**R:hey Finn ¿cuál fue tu tema y cómo vas con él?**

**F:bien, vamos bien a Puck y a mí nos tocó la naturaleza o algo así **- Rachel asintió - **así que... uhmm tú y Quinn eh?**

**R:¿yo y Quinn que?**

**F:el trabajo... ustedes 2 ¿cómo van? **- pregunto dando una rápida mirada a Quinn quién estaba jugando con su celular

**R:oh.. uhmm bien creo**

**F:si bueno, Puck tampoco me está ayudando mucho que digamos - **dijo señalando al chico que estaba platicando con una porrista - **tal vez sea que como a Quinn y a Puck no los pusieron juntos... siempre suelen hacer este tipo de trabajo juntos **- explicó el chico

**R:bueno pues no fue nuestra decisión **

**F:nunca lo ha sido**

**R:¿entonces siempre les toca trabajar juntos?**

**F:no exactamente... ellos se las arreglan convenciendo al profesor o cambiando de lugar con otro compañero **- Rachel volvió a asentir pensando en que tal vez esa sería una buena idea, cambiar con Puck y trabajar con Finn no sería tan malo - **tal vez...hmm tu y yo podríamos trabajar juntos **- pregunto el chico rascándose la nuca nervioso - ** quiero decir, así Quinn trabaja con Puck y pues nosotros dos nos ayudaríamos, todos ganaríamos ¿no Quinn? **- cuestionó Finn cuando se dio cuenta que Quinn los veía

**R:yo creo que sería una buena id...**

**Q:ni lo sueñes finepto **- interrumpió Quinn mirando al chico con el caño fruncido

**F:solo era una opinión Quinn, ya que veo que no estabas ayudando a Rachel**

**Q:¿nos estabas observando?**

**F:a ti no **- respondió y Rachel soltó una risita cuando vio el rostro ofendido de Quinn pero lo guardo rápidamente cuando vio molesta por el comentario

**Q:bueno pues no aceptamos tu generosa oferta**

**R:ehh disculpa Quinn **- llamó su atención – **esta no es solo tu decisión si Finn va a ayudarme con el trabajo cosa que tú no estás haciendo creo que sería mejor para mí, además tu dijiste que no querías hacer el trabajo con...**

**Q:se lo que dije Rachel **– interrumpió tomando sus cosas cuando escucho el timbre avisando el término de la clase - **hagan lo que se les dé la gana **- se puso de pie - **solo avísenme después quién va ser mí compañero para ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer **- dijo por último alejándose para salir del salón con Rachel mirándola

**F:¿entonces Rachel? **- pregunto el chico sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos y la mirada en el lugar donde se había alejado Quinn

**~/~/~/~**

**R:director Figgins ¿me mando a llamar? **- pregunto Rachel entre abriendo la puerta de la oficina del director

**Df:claro señorita Berry pase y tomé asiento **- el director espero a que la chica tomara la invitación para continuar - **¿cómo ha ido su primera semana señorita?**

**R:oh... bien, bien es una linda escuela y muy acogedora **- respondió lo más educada que pudo ganándose una sonora risa del director

**Df:no creo que más que su antigua escuela ¿no?, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Dalton Academy in London**

**R:si bueno, no es que fuera tan buena **- trato de excusar

**Df:no claro que no **- ironizo -** como es que la escuela secundaria más cara en Londres iba a ser mejor que está pobre escuela en Lima ¿no?**

**R:yo tampoco dije que fuera menos pero tampoco es más... es solo que son diferentes siempre eh pensado que eso depende de la gente que te rodea en el lugar donde estés ¿no?**

**Df:me gusta cómo piensa señorita Berry y su forma de ser... por si no se dio cuenta trate de provocar su molestia con mis comentarios sarcásticos pero veo que no cayó**

**R:si me di cuenta, pero pensé que eso venía de su personalidad... mis padres siempre me enseñaron a ser una persona educada y nunca caer ante los comentarios y provocaciones director **

**Df:eso está bien tiene muy buenos padres... **- comento Rachel solo asintió prefiriendo guardar silencio -** no se vaya a tomar tan enserio mí intento de provocación suelo hacerlo con los alumnos solo para saber un poco de su personalidad ya que al parecer a ellos no les gusta darse a conocer por los adultos **

**R: táctica inteligente director **- dijo y el director sonrió orgulloso - **entonces ¿eso era por lo que llamó?**

**Df:no, eso solo fue aprovechar el momento **- respondió apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de su asiento - ** la llame para saber si ya escogió la clase extracurricular**

**R:no... yo aún sigo pensándolo... al parecer muchas que me interesaron tienen cupo lleno**

**Df:ujum... y ya pensó bien lo del club Glee **

**R:si dijo no... bueno aun no lo sé bien ¿puedo... puedo pensarlo más tiempo? **

**Df:Claro **- respondió con una sonrisa - **tiene un mes no pienses que te estoy presionando solo quería saber si tal vez ya lo tenía decidido pero en cuanto lo hagas no dudes en venir inmediatamente conmigo y decírmelo **- dijo de lo más amable y Rachel asintió - **ok entonces eso era todo puede retirarse señorita Berry**

**R:Gracias director Figgins **

** .**

Rachel salió de la oficina y cuando cerro completamente la puerta soltó un gran suspiro, últimamente lo hacía mucho pero su vida adolescente la estaba estresando mucho. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos vacíos la última clase aún no habían terminado aún faltaban 20 min así as prefirió esperar a que acabaran para encontrarse con Kurt y Finn aunque ella sabía que después ambos tenían que ir a su club... uff el club ahora tenía que decidirse a un club lo antes posible ¿pero cuál? Si al parecer los únicos que quedaban era el periódico lugar que Rachel ya había descartado absolutamente pues haber conocido al jefe en cargo Jacob Israel había sido de las experiencias más raras e incómodas de su vida ciertamente Quinn estaba en lo cierto ese chico si que era un acosador, después estaba el club glee ella sabía que era la mejor opción pero no para ella y no ahora.

**B:Berry **- llamó Becky sacándola de sus pensamientos interponiéndose en su camino

**R:hey, hola Becky hace días que no te veía **

**B:si bueno la capitana de las porristas tiene cosas que hacer**

**R:claro... bueno ¿se te ofrece algo?**

**B:sígueme **- ordenó la chica comenzando a caminar, Rachel la miro confundida decidiendo si era mejor seguirla o irse mientras Becky se alejaba **- rápido yentl **- volvió a ordenar con éxito

**.**

**R:¿dónde vamos Becky? **- pregunto caminando tras Becky por uno de los pasillos que menos concurría ella

**B:con la Coach Sue**

**R:oh... y ¿porque? si se puede saber**

**B:no lo sé **- respondió encogiéndose de hombros - **ella solo me mando por ti**

**R:¿ella quiere verme? Pero ¿porque?, bueno yo ni siquiera la conozco **- Becky volvió a encogerse de hombros deteniendo su andar frente a una puerta la cual tocó con el puño cerrado

**"si eres Becky pasa si no largarse" **- grito una voz proveniente de la oficina que Rachel supuso era la de la coach, Becky abrió la puerta dándose pasó por ella dejando a Rachel fuera **"Becky tengo un plan creo que debería despojar a Figgins de su puesto y yo sea la nueva directora... ¿Qué crees tú?**

**B:creo que es lo segundo más inteligente que ha pensado coach**

**Su:¿así?¿y cuál es el primero?**

**B:haberme hecho capitana de las porristas **

**Su: tienes razón... este año ando Onfire y por cierto ¿dónde está la chica?"**

**B:entra Man-hands **- grito Becky para ser escuchada

**R:permiso **- pidió Rachel entrando a la oficina

**Su:cierra **- ordenó firme la coach y Rachel lo hizo - **siéntate** **- **volvió a ordenar y Rachel lo hizo - **Becky** **pásame la carpeta 3B del cajón de documentos hurtados** **y después puedes retirarte Becky **- Becky asintió apresurada haciendo lo indicado, cuando Sue tuvo la carpeta en su poder y Becky ya no estaba abrió la carpeta colocándolo sobre su escritorio para empezar a leerlo

**Su: así que... Rachel Berry, sexo femenino, de 17 años al parecer 18 en diciembre, nacida en Nueva York pero resides en Londres ¿es eso correcto? **- pregunto levantando la mirada en Rachel

**R:uhmm si **- afirmo y Sue continuo

**S:antigua escuela Dalton Academy, calificaciones excelentes, ningún reporte de mala conducta y bla, bla, bla... **- dio por finalizado cerrando la carpeta -** un expediente muy limpio déjame decirte **- comento recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y entrelazado sus dedos sobre su abdomen de forma cómoda con un rostro serio

**R:gracias **- murmuro acomodándose en su asiento - **pero ¿porq...**

**Su: déjame decirte señorita **- interrumpió poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia sus trofeos de la vitrina para observarlos - **que en mis porristas tengo a las chicas y alguno que otro chico gay con mejores calificaciones de este lugar, tal vez no sean los mejores disciplinados pero que le haces **- comento encogiéndose de hombros -** ellos son populares y creen tener el mundo a sus pies**

**R:eso es interesante pero...**

**Su: cada año durante los 15 que eh trabajado aquí he traído la victoria y grandes trofeos como estos - **dijo apuntando el trofeo más grande de su vitrina

**R:muy lindos **- opino sin intentar buscar una respuesta del porque estaba ahí pues al parecer la coach no lo haría tan pronto como ella quisiera

**Su:lo sé... **- asintió orgullosa - **estas chicas **- prosiguió señalando ahora un gran cuadro que estaba colgado a un lado de la vitrina de los trofeos donde se mostraba la fotografía del grupo de porristas - **y cien más que han pasado por esta escuela lo han logrado, con un gran esfuerzo, disciplina y entrenamientos a la Silvester ¿no es esto de admirar? **- pregunto extendiendo sus brazos haciendo referencia a los trofeos y a las porristas

**R:claro **- respondió sin mucho interés mirando la hora en el reloj de pared que tenía la oficina cuando el timbre anunciando el término de la última clase sonó

**Su:bueno ahora a lo que te traje aquí **- dijo acercándose de nuevo a su escritorio y sentarse - **No suelo hacer esto sin una prueba antes **- la coach abrió uno de sus cajones sacando una caja mediana angosta y de color roja colocándola sobre el escritorio frente a Rachel

**R:¿qué es... esto? **- pregunto realmente confundida

**Su: descúbrelo por ti misma **- respondió volviendo a la posición cómoda en su asiento para observar la reacción de la modelo

Rachel lo dudo al principio pero sabía que si quería salir lo antes posible de ahí tendría que hacerlo, así que lo hizo.

**R:¿qué es...? **- no término de preguntar cuando vio que dentro de la caja había un impecable

, doblado y rojo uniforme de porrista con el logo a la vista

**Su:ahora señorita Berry **- dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie y caminar ahora tras Rachel que no quitaba la mirada del uniforme -** usted tiene el placer de poder unirse a las porristas y tener ese hermoso, poderoso y rojo uniforme de porrista**

**R:yo no... - **Rachel cerro la caja y negó poniéndose de pie - **no creo que sea buena para eso - **dijo provocando una sonora risa de la coach

**Su:Berry leí todo tu historial académico y sé que estuviste en el equipo de porristas de Dalton Academy que no solo es la mejor escuela si no que tiene al mejor equipo de porristas de Londres**

**R:yo no era buena en eso **– trato de excusar – **de echo creo haber estado solo por lastima**

**Su:se que me mientes. me contacte con tu antigua entrenadora la cual me dio muchas buenas referencias**

**R:¿qué tanto sabe de mí? **

**Su:lo necesario Berry… y lo poco que viene en su expediente... **- fue sincera -** es raro porque en su registro de escuela no vienen ni los nombres de sus padres ¿por qué?**

**R:con respeto no creo que eso le incumba en realidad **

**Su: tienes razón... **- respondió tomando asiento de nuevo en su escritorio -** yo lo único que quiero es que me dé una confirmación de que aceptas mí propuesta **

**R:no lo creo **- murmuro caminando hacia la salida

**Su:ok... yo nunca suelo negociar pero si aceptas... te puedo hacer segunda al mando **- propuso segura que la chica no se negaría cuando detuvo su andar al escuchar eso

**R:¿no es Santana la segunda al mando? **

**Su:si **- asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa -** pero no te preocupes, de ella yo me encargó **- aseguro

**R:de todas formas lo siento pero no **- dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina

**Su:¿qué? **- pregunto sorprendida

**R:lo siento y gracias por la propuesta **- finalizó saliendo del lugar

~/~/~/~

**S:no sabes cómo odio álgebra **- se quejó Santana cuando salían de la clase

**Q:claro que lo sé, más si cada vez que salimos de clase lo dices**

**S:bueno es que el señor T. es terriblemente aburrido y esa voz tan sosa que se carga**

**Q:en eso sí que te doy la razón**

**B:hey perras de Mckinley **- saludo Becky interviniendo en el pasó de ambas

**S:¿qué quieres Becky?**

**B:La coach te busca**

**S:dile que no puedo voy al club Glee **

**B:no soy tu mensajera además no se mexicano ve tú y díselo **- respondió alejándose

**S:idiota - **resoplo cuando la chica se alejó completamente -** vamos Quinn**

**Q:¿qué? Pero si te habla a ti**

**S:camina - **ordenó comenzando a caminar con la mirada molesta de la ex-rubia - **de todas formas tu casilla está por el mismo camino **

**Q:bien **- murmuro con un suspiro vencido siguiendo a la latina - **pero no vuelvas a hablarme como si fuera una de tus cherriors**

La oficina de la coach no era tan lejana de donde Becky les había hablado no les tomo más de 3 minutos llegar pero cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar ambas se detuvieron cuando vieron a Rachel salir de ahí

.

**S:Berry? Q:Rachel? **- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de la morena

**R:eeh... hola** - saludo mirando a ambas

* * *

><p><strong>Se que quieren que actualice mas seguido y ami <strong>**también**

**me encantaría pero cosas de la escuela, el trabajo y la poca **

**vida social (ose nada tal vez y solo Glee) ****no me dejan escribir como **

**quisiera... y tampoco quiero subir capítulos no muy bien elaborados espero y me **

**comprendan...intentare actualizar Lunes y Viernes ok!?**

**.**

**Bueno dejenme decirles que ando bipolar primero Feliz**

**por la boda Brittana Y Klaine pero depresiva por**

**las ultimas imágenes del ultimo día de grabaciones**

**de Glee u.u y ademas de los rumores Faberry que no se**

** si solo me estan ilusionando en fin... espero y les guste el capitulo**

**ya saben Faberry vs Pezberry :)**

**.**

**Pta:Disculpen si hay Faltas de Ortografia :3**

*****Si no has leido mi otro Fic(One-shot) aqui se los dejo **

**/s/10969833/1/Comenzar-una-nueva-Soledad**

**o buscalo como Comenazar una nueva soledad**


	12. Chapter 12: 11 Minutos

**Capitulo 12: 11 Minutos**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

**Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

**De Ryan Murphy y FOX**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**S:Berry? Q:Rachel? **

**R:eeh... hola** - saludo mirando a ambas

**S:¿qué hacías en la oficina de Sue?** - pregunto acercándose a la chica rápidamente de forma amenazante

**Q:Santana espera**

**S:espera tu Quinn **- escupió molesta por la intervención - e**ntonces ¿vas a responder? **- volvió a preguntar

**R:no veo porque tendría que responderte **

**S:¿quieres unirte a las cherriors? **- volvió hacer otra pregunta ignorando a la chica

**R:como dije no tendría por qué responderte... **- respondió cruzada de brazos y continuo - **pero para que estés más tranquila no, nunca lo haría **

**S:más te vale Man-h...**

**R:si Santana **- interrumpió sabiendo que se avecinaba el discurso amenazante de Santana - **ah y Quinn ¿podemos hablar?**

**Q:es sobre una tarea... nos tocó hacerlo juntas ¿verdad? **- explicó cuando vio el rostro de Santana

**R:si claro **- respondió desinteresada comenzando a caminar con la mirada de Quinn y Santana siguiéndola

**.**

**Q:uhmm… yo tengo que ir… a… **–

**S:bien ve con ella… te veo en el club glee**

**Q:claro **– respondió alejándose rápidamente para alcanzar a Rachel

**.**

**Q:entonces...? **- pregunto llegando a un lado de Rachel que estaba guardando algunos libros en su casillero

**R:Oh si... es sobre el trabajo tengo algunas ideas que escribí **- respondió tomando unas hojas de su carpeta donde tenía algunos apuntes para mostrárselo a Quinn - **pero aún no está concreto estoy en decidir el tema y...**

**Q:¿así que si trabajamos juntas?**

**R:por supuesto... **- aseguro mirando fijamente a **la **peli rosa -** eso está bien para ti? Porque si...**

**Q:no está bien**

**R:bien... **- asintió para después continuar - **como te decía tengo algunos puntos que se hacen interesantes sobre el tema pero antes... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?... es solo para saber exactamente qué hacer para la tarea **

**Q:claro**

**R:¿porque cuando la profesora dijo el tema no querías tomarlo?**

**Q:¿el de la adolescencia? **- Rachel asintió - **es solo que cada vez que ella deja ese tipo de trabajos es el que siempre se lleva la calificación más baja, al parecer según ella nadie llega a comprender exactamente "La adolescencia" **- Rachel asintió sin decir nada inmersa en algún pensamiento - **yo** **pienso que es porque nadie llega a sus altas expectativas **

**R:no lo creo **- opino Rachel cerrando su casilla comenzando caminar con Quinn siguiéndola - **tal vez tenga razón en lo que dice la maestra Smith**

**Q:¿qué quieres decir con eso?**

**R:solo piénsalo **- dijo deteniéndose abruptamente sorprendiendo a Quinn -** cuando te dicen la palabra "adolescencia" ¿qué es lo que se te viene a la mente?**

**Q:uhm no lo sé... acné?... redes sociales?... moda **

**R:exacto **- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y Quinn no pudo estar más confundida

**Q:no entiendo**

**P:Heey... mí princesa judía te he estado buscando en todo el día **- interrumpió Puck la conversación pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel y darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo que ella devolvió - **Hey Quinn**

**Q:hola puck**

**R:que sucede Noah **

**Q:creo que mejor me voy**

**P:no Quinn espera... **- detuvo Puck antes de que la ex rubia se alejara - **Rachel acompáñanos al club Glee **

**R:al club... ¿por qué?**

**P:solo quiero hacer una invitación y quiero que estén todos en especial tu **- Rachel lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y después miro a Quinn quién solo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente

**R:¿invitación?**

**P:solo vamos **- ínsito el chico comenzando a caminar con ambas chicas

.

**M:Puck llevamos más de 15 minutos aquí esperándote **- se quejó mercedes cruzada de brazos cuando vio al chico entrar al salón y los demás asintieron en acuerdo

**P:si bueno de todas formas no creo que tengan otra cosa más interesante que hacer **- la mayoría de los chicos rodaron los ojos por el comentario sin broma y otros resoplaron - **ahora tomen asiento - **ordenó porque los chicos estaban dispersos por la sala pero nadie le hizo caso así que prefirió pedirlo amablemente - **por favor**

**T:así está mejor Puck **- comento Tina dirigiéndose a su lugar junto a Mike cuando en ese instante Santana entro al lugar y fue tomar asiento prefiriendo ignorar la presencia de Rachel ahí

Cuando todos incluyendo Rachel tomaron asiento puck continuo - l**a mayoría de ustedes conocen mis grandiosas fiestas ¿no?**

**K: eso solo cuenta a las porristas y jugadores de fútbol exactamente **

**P:pero han oído hablar de ellas no Hummel **

**K:si claro... **- ironizo - **como las porristas y jugadores nos hablan mientras nos tiran los granizados**

**P:bueno tal vez tu no pero… Sam, Mike ambos eran del equipo de fútbol ustedes si fueron a mis fiestas ¿no chicos? **- pregunto y ambos chicos negaron

**Sm:lo siento amigo pero tus fiestas son muy racistas hacia el club glee **- opino Sam y los demás asintieron a excepción de Santana que no prestaba mucha atención y Rachel que apenas se estaba enterando de eso

**P:bueno eso no importa ahora porque tengo una nueva fiesta mañana Sábado**

**M:y que?... nos citas solo para presumir tu linda fiesta llena de chicos populares**

**P:no Jones, les llame porque ustedes están invitados **

**T:¿enserio?... **- pregunto tina ilusionada y Puck asintió - ¿**estamos invitados a una fiesta de populares? **- volvió a preguntar para asegurarse

**P:bueno no exactamente **- respondió pasando una mano por su mohawk -** solo los del club glee están invitados**

**K:y tu "gran fiesta" solo va consistir de un grupo de menos de 10 personas**

**P:bien entonces llamémosle una reunión**

**M:y a todo eso ¿de que va tu reunión? **

**P:de Rachel **- dijo llamando la atención de Rachel que estaba pensando en una excusa para declinar la invitación sin ser grosera pues lo menos que quería era una fiesta

**R:¿eh?... yo?... pero por..**

**K:¿es tu cumpleaños Rachel? **- el dramatismo Kurt comenzó - ¿**Y no lo sabía?... eso es injusto yo te conocí primero yo quería organizar tu primera fiesta de cumple en Lima... yo**

**S:Porcelana! **- interrumpió Santana - **primero yo fui la primera desafortunada en conocerla ¿ok? y segundo Puckerman, ¿porque piensas que yo Santana López iba a querer ir a una reunión de perdedores donde la festejada es la perdedora mayor**

**Q:esa no va ser tu fiesta Santana **- comento Quinn ganándose unas risas discretas de sus compañeros y la mirada molesta de Santana

**P:y tampoco es obligatorio que vayas**

**S:si claro **- resoplo - **¿y quién haría su fiesta menos patética? **- dijo Santana cruzada de brazos con la intención de ofender resultando con éxito pero nadie protesto, de la nada Rachel levanto la mano para preguntarle algo a Puck como si de una clase se tratara llamando la atención del grupo y Santana río burlona - **más nerd **

**R:Noah **- insistió sin bajar la mano e ignorando el comentario de Santana y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen

**P:si Rachel **- ínsito a hablar señalándola como si fuera el profesor Shue

**R:puedo preguntar ¿porque es la fiesta?, sé que la fiesta va ser de mí, digo no es que no agradezca la fiesta así que gracias pero ¿porque?**

**P:es tu bienvenida a Lima mí princesa**

**R:oh... pues no creo que fuera necesario Noah pero gracias **- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera por el detalle del chico quién solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

**K:YO VOY **- grito de la nada Kurt emocionado

**T:nosotros igual **- se unió Tina con Mike

**F:y yo - **dijo Finn y los demás les siguieron a excepción de Santana y Quinn pero tampoco es que a los demás les interesara tanto

**Sh:siento llegar tarde chicos **- llegó el maestro apurado a la clase del club Glee, Rachel se puso de pie lista para retirarse pero el profesor la detuvo - **no quieres quedarte a la clase de hoy Rachel tal vez una segunda clase te convenza en hacer una audición**

**R:gracias Mr. Shue, pero lo mío en estos momentos no es la música**

**Sh:está bien... pero cuando lo sea regresa eres bienvenida **- Rachel asintió agradecida dirigiéndose a la salida - **chicos hoy estuve recordando mis épocas en el club glee **- comenzó la clase el profesor después de unos segundos en el que Rachel se había retirado - **y tuve la idea del tema de hoy que... ¿a dónde vas Quinn? **- pregunto cuando vio a la chica acercarse a la salida

**Q:baños **- respondió saliendo completamente sin ni siquiera voltear

**~/~/~/~**

**Losing him was blue like i'd never know**

_(Perderlo fue azul como nunca supe)_

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

_(Extrañarlo fue gris oscuro, solitaria)_

**Forgetting him was like trying to know...**

_(Perdonarlo fue como tratar de conocer)_

**Somebody you've never met **

_(a alguien que nunca viste)_

**But loving him was RED...**

_(Pero amarlo fue rojo)_

Habían tres cosas simples que Rachel amaba hacer después de un día cansado para relajarse o simplemente para pasar el rato y aunque 2 de esas 3 estaban completamente descartadas la única que quedaba era su preferida

**· **escuchar música en un lugar completamente despejado y hermoso

Y aunque ese lugar en ese momento se tratara de la parte trasera de la camioneta de Finn en el estacionamiento de la escuela no le importaba demasiado pues con los ojos cerrados solo empleaba la imaginación y se dejaba llevar por los acordes de Red y la armoniosa voz de Taylor Swift... momentos como estos son los que más apreciaba últimamente, la soledad y su compañera música eran los más parecido a sus mejores amigas... ella sabía a la perfección que pensar así se oía triste o tal vez hasta patético pero era lo que había en su vida ahora

Sus minutos de relajación iban a la perfección hasta que algo lo interrumpió

**R:NO AVISPA ! **- grito Rachel comenzando a dar manotazos a su alrededor cuando sintió que algo roso su rostro - **ALEJATE DE MI**

Quinn que había observado divertida desde abajo la acción de Rachel al pedazo de papel que le había tirado para llamar su atención subió a la camioneta para tranquilizar su ataque de histeria

**Q:hey Rachel tranquila **

**R:Quinn **- chillo aliviada levantándose rápidamente y pararse tras la ex-porrista como si de un escudo se tratara - **una avispa aléjala de mi por favor**

**Q:¿una avispa?... no Rachel... eso no era **- Quinn trato de explicar intentándola apartar de su espalda pero la chica estaba muy sumida en su temor que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya hasta estaba enterrando sus uñas en el brazo de la peli rosa - **Rachel puedes...**

**R:no **- respondió ante los intentos de Quinn escondiéndose aún más en la espalda de la misma

**Q:Rachel me estas lastimando **- se quejó y Rachel automáticamente suavizo el agarré, Quinn dio un suspiro aliviado para después continuar - **ahora puedes salir de ahí **- Rachel negó con la cabeza o eso es lo que sintió Quinn pues literal la cabeza de Rachel estaba pegada en su espalda - **Rachel **- insistió, la modelo sin intenciones de alejarse solo despego un poco su rostro de la espalda de Quinn para asomarse por su hombro de la misma

**R:¿se... se fue?**

**Q:¿qué cosa?**

**R:la... avispa **- respondió mirando alrededor

**Q:¿qué avis... ooh ya... Rachel eso no era una avispa solo era un pedazo de papel que te aventé para llamar tu atención porque no me hacías caso yo te estaba habl... !HEY! **- se quejó Quinn cuando Rachel se apartó de ella no sin antes darle un golpe en el hombro - **¿porque hiciste eso? **- pregunto sobando su hombro y buscando una explicación, cuando vio a la morena tomar sus cosas y bajar de la camioneta ella la siguió - **todavía que te salvo de...**

**R:¿salvarme? **- interrumpió el intento de broma de Quinn para llamar su atención de nuevo - **si tu provocaste ese susto, ¿que no pudiste hablarme como una persona normal?**

**Q:bueno a nuestra edad eso es normal **- se excusó cruzada de brazos - **además si te estaba hablando, hasta con gritos pero con esas cosas en tus oídos como ibas a oírme **- Rachel quería protestar con eso pero prefirió dejarlo pues tal vez Quinn tenía razón - **en todo caso ¿porque pensaste que era una avispa? pudo ser cualquier otro insecto y ni que te fuera a matar el pobre tu eres 1000 veces más grande que el **- comento de lo más lógico, Rachel un poco más relajada de la broma no intencional de la chica dio un suspiro contenido apoyándose en la camioneta

**R:si quisiera una sola avispa podría… tal vez no matarme, pero si llevarme a un hospital puesto a que soy alérgica... y pensé que es una porque cuando llegué la primera vez a esta escuela me di cuenta del panal que está en el extremo izquierdo del estacionamiento**

**Q:¿hay un avispero ahí? **- pregunto sorprendida mirando hacia el lugar indicado y efectivamente estaba ahí - **¿y cómo sabes que son de avispas? Yo no le veo la diferencia de un panal de abejas**

**R:nunca has visto un panal de abejas ¿verdad?**

**Q:si... bueno más o menos - **respondió y Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada - **si las conozco pero solo por la tele en documentales o caricaturas**

**R:¿caricaturas? **- pregunto divertida y Quinn rodó los ojos

**Q:bueno yo no tengo la culpa de mi padre histérico que nunca me dejo acercarme a una el temía que fuera alérgica al igual que mi... hermana **- término de decir en susurro al mencionar a Frannie esperando que Rachel no tocara ese tema

**R:un padre precavido es bueno y estoy 100 % segura que ese es una avispero así que ten cuidado - c**omento alejándose de Quinn e ir abrir la camioneta de Finn para meter su mochila en el asiento trasero

**Q:Finn te deja tener sus llaves?**

**R:si ¿por? **- dijo tomando un libro que estaba el tablero de la camioneta y leer el título del mismo

**Q:es solo que cuando yo andaba con Finn nunca me dejo sus llaves ni me dejaba usarlo... **- respondió con los brazos cruzados -** cuidaba mucho ese pedazo de chatarra - **espeto intentando no sonar ofendida, Rachel la miro con una sonrisa divertida dejo el libro en su mismo lugar y comenzó a buscar otro libro en el asiento trasero

**R:para ser gustos con el yo no soy su novia **

**Q:y eso que tiene que ver?**

**R:que es muy típico de los chicos el tema de "novias y sus vehículos" juntos... tienen como un tipo de miedo juntarlos **- explicó tomando un segundo libro para leer el título "Geografía"... con una sonrisa victoriosa por encontrar lo buscado bajo de la camioneta y volvió a cerrarla

**Q:eso es estúpido **- opino cuando Rachel ya se encontraba frente a ella

**R:lo sé... pero no si su ex novia que quiere conducir su camioneta más preciada es la misma que ya lo había chocado antes **- comento con una gran sonrisa cuando a la mente se le vinieron imágenes de Quinn detrás de ese volante chocando accidentalmente un bote de basura tal y como se lo había contado Finn

**Q:para mi defensa estaba aprendiendo a conducir y esa chatarra no ayudaba mucho**

**R:si bueno... ¿y porque querías conducir una chatarra teniendo un y citó las palabras de Finn "un hermoso Volkswagen beetle rojo que nunca dejaste que conduciera?**

**Q:la verdad es que no lo sé... creo que también temía que lo chocara… además de que soy más humilde de lo que pensé**

**R:claro... eso ah de ser **– fingió estar de acuerdo ironizo y Quinn solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - **en fin se lo importante que es esta camioneta para Finn e imagino que tu igual**

**Q:si **- asintió recordando por qué - **dice no recordar a su padre pero esto es lo último que le queda de el **- afirmo dándole un leve golpe cariñoso a la camioneta

**R:exacto... y él no me confío las llaves tan fácilmente, de echo no le quedó de otra**

**Q:¿cómo es eso? **- pregunto Quinn y Rachel le mostró el libro

**R:olvidó darle el libro a un chico que se llama Dave Karofsky y yo me ofrecí a llevárselo... y ya que el libro estaba en la camioneta me tuvo que dar las llaves no sin antes decirme que no se me ocurriera conducirlo y otras cosas más... así que lo siento pero tengo que irme **- se despidió comenzando a caminar pero siendo detenida por Quinn

**Q:hey espera yo tenía que hablar contigo sobre la tarea... en como quedamos o que**

**R:También puedes acompañarme **- invitó esperando no ser rechazada, Quinn pensó unos segundos las posibilidades de encontraste con alguien quién le podría decir a Santana con quién está como a una Cherrior o hasta la misma Kitty que al parecer ahora era la mano derecha de la latina o tal vez un jugador de Fútbol o... - **¿entonces? **- pregunto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos algo dramáticos

**Q:claro **

**~/~/~/~**

**R:y le dije Anderson no se te ocurra **- dijo fingiendo apuntar a alguien frente a ella - **pero antes de poder terminar mi frase él ya me había tomado en sus brazos para cargarme pero al parecer una agujeta desatada lo hizo tropezar haciéndonos caer y lo peor es que el cayó encima mío**

**Q:ja... ¿enserio? como me hubiera encantado ver eso **- bromeo Quinn ganándose un leve empujón de hombro a hombro

**R:hey grosera... que si dolió además me fracture la nariz - **comento dando unos golpecitos a su nariz recordando lo sucedido - **de echo estuve apuntó de operarla por algunas burlas que tuve antes del accidente de unas compañeras de trabajo por la forma de mi nariz y pensé que sería una gran oportunidad **

**Q:¿y que te hizo cambiar?... Digo a mi no me parece que nada este mal con ella al contrario es única**

**R:ja **- río irónica - **claro que es única **

**Q:pero de la mejor manera posible **- dijo lo que pensaba pero sin la intención de que eso saliera de sus labios, Rachel la miro una fracción de segundos sin expresiones para después regresar su vista al frente y Quinn se maldijo internamente

**R:¿te ah pasado que alguien te dice un comentario que te hace cambiar de opinión desde la más acertada hasta la más loca idea pero sabes que viniendo de la persona indicada sabes que es la idea indicada?**

**Q:tal vez, en este momento no lo recuerdo**

**R:pues eso es lo que me pasó a mí, eso es lo que me hizo cambiar **- Quinn asintió sin decir nada más, por uno par de minutos ambas estuvieron en silencio hasta que Quinn decidió a hablar para preguntar algo que ya venía en su mente desde unos minutos antes

**Q:¿sabes dónde está Karofsky? **

**R:si... **aseguro y Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada para que continuará - **Finn me dijo que lo más seguro es que estaría en las canchas jugando Fútbol**

**Q:¿y entonces a dónde vamos? **- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a las canchas, Rachel se encogió de hombros y Quinn detuvo su andar al instante haciendo que la modelo lo hiciera de igual manera

**R:es que yo no sé dónde se encuentran las canchas **

**Q:¿y por qué no me preguntaste antes? **

**R:no lo sé... creo que quería que tu sacarse el tema**

**Q:eso quiere decir que hemos estado caminando sin objetivo **

**R:claro que no, si nuestro objetivo son las canchas **- Quinn decidió dejar el tema volviendo a caminar

**Q:vamos que este pasillo nos lleva por el lado contrario **

**R:por supuesto **- respondió alcanzando a la peli rosa

**~/~/~/~**

**Q:¿qué hubieras echo sin mi ayuda? **- pregunto cuando ambas estaban de pie en el verde pasto de la grande cancha de fútbol americano y Rachel intentaba localizar al chico - **Tal vez te hubieras perdido por los pasillos por días y hubieras muerto de hambre **- siguió y Rachel rodó los ojos

**R:que bueno que eres humilde **- murmuro para sí misma esperando no ser escuchada

**Q:lo se**

**R:a todo esto... ¿quién es Karofsky? **- pregunto observando a los chicos jugar

**Q:explícame algo... como es posible que te ofrezcas a entregar un libro sin ni siquiera saber dónde era exactamente el lugar y peor aún sin saber quién es el chico**

**R: yo solo quería ayudar a Finn**

**Q:por supuesto... **- murmuro - **mira ¿vez al flaquito ese que está sentado tomando agua **- dijo señalando al chico y Rachel asintió

**R:no se ve tan atemorizante como pensé**

**Q:que bien porque ese no es, Karofsky es el grandote que va patear el balón - **comento señalando al verdadero Karofsky quién hizo un buen golpe lanzando el balón demasiado alto

**R:oh... tampoco es tan grande como Finn**

**Q:pero si más molesto y amargado... él es como una Santana en masculino**

**R:lo que me faltaba **- resoplo

**Q:exacto **- dijo con una sonrisa – **mira, ve ahora** **es tu oportunidad **- animo cuando vio que Karofsky se dirigía a la banca a tomar agua, Rachel asintió caminando lentamente

**R:me vas a esperar ¿cierto? **- pregunto volviendo su vista a Quinn

**Q:aquí voy a estar **

**R:bien **- espeto Rachel más confiada caminando a pasó normal hacia el chico, conforme ella se iba acercando a Karofsky y algunos chicos con los que conversaba algunos jugadores dejaron de jugar y solo la veían... decir que ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de miradas sería una mentira, ella era modelo por supuesto que en su trabajo tenía que llamar la atención con su forma de caminar... pero en estos momentos es lo menos que quería hacer... ella ya no era una modelo, ahora era una estudiante como cualquiera... hace unos años atrás ella practicaba y practicaba para poder caminar como una gran modelo y conseguir caminar recta y sexy a la vez pero ahora se maldecía internamente por tanto esfuerzo con éxito mientras escuchaba algunos silbidos coquetos por parte de los jugadores de Fútbol

**"hey preciosa yo soy a quién buscas" - "linda cuando salimos" - "chiquita yo te enseñó geografía" - "y yo anatomía linda" - **gritaban los jugadores como forma de coqueteo, Rachel sin responder solo intentaba caminar aún más rápido con cuidado de no tropezar con el pasto mientras les daba solo sonrisas educadamente tímidas aun con el objetivo de llegar hasta el chico cuando un jugador alto y moreno se paró frente a ella deteniendo su andar

**"¿a quién buscas?"** - pregunto el chico serio con un tono de voz tan grave que Rachel casi da un paso hacia atrás

**R:Da... Dave Karofsky **

**"¡KAROFSKY TE HABLAN!" **- grito de la nada el chico haciendo que Rachel diera un pequeño brinco **"lo siento es solo que aquí no entienden si no es con gritos" -** el chico se disculpó con una sonrisa, Rachel asintió y también sonrió **"adiós linda y cuidado con andar aquí sola estos chicos suelen ser muy pesados"**

**R:claro y gracias **- se despidió cuando el chico se alejó para irse con sus demás compañeros para continuar jugando... Karofsky de lejos la miro unos segundos hasta que Rachel le dio un Hola con la mano... el chico se puso de pie y se acercó a ella - **Hola Dave Soy Rachel Berry - **se presentó como de costumbre

**DK:¿te conozco?**

**R:no, Finn me mando a traerle esto **- respondió extendiéndole el libro para que el chico lo tomara

**DK:oh... bueno gracias**

**R:de nada**

**DK:¿y dónde está el?**

**R:en su clase del Club Glee **

**DK:cierto… su grupo de gays cantores**

**R:y con gay quieres dar a entender un tipo de insulto ¿no es así? **- pregunto más como afirmación

**DK:por supuesto, - **Sonrió petulante -**la mayoría de nosotros odiamos ese club... gracias a el Finn y Puck no vienen a los entrenamientos de los viernes y perdimos a Sam y Mike**

**R:entiendo eso… pero los gays que tiene que ver con eso **- cuestionó levemente irritada por el comentario

**DK:todo.., pues ese grupo te vuelve gay, además de la simple presencia de Lady Hummel en el... a veces simplemente me dan ganas de golpearlo**

**R:espero que no lo hagas **– comento con temor a que eso sucediera

**DK:¿porque?**

**R:bueno desde que llegué Kurt ha sido como mi mejor amigo**

**DK:bien **- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **lo intentaré linda pero no te prometo nada ¿ok?, adiós y gracias por el libro **- fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse y regresar en donde estaba

.

Rachel con un gran suspiro contenido giro sobre sus talones para retirarse e intentar olvidar esa desagradable conversación "Vaya, sí que ese chico está igual de amargado que Santana" pensó la chica, cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar donde había dejado a Quinn pero la chica no estaba ahí, supuso que ya se había ido, solo dio una mirada a su alrededor y cuando no encontró ni rastro de Quinn ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

.

**"¿adónde vas linda?" - **una voz que provenía debajo de las gradas interrumpió su salida, al principio ella pensó que sería una de las chicas de Santana que la molestaría como cada vez que encontraba una cherrior pero después reconoció esa voz, con un sonrisa se volvió a ver a la persona pero esa sonrisa cayó cuando vio que fumaba un cigarro

**R:¿ahora fumas? **- Quinn soltó una risa y después dio una calada más a su cigarro para después soltar el humo

**Q:bueno teniendo en cuenta que apenas y nos conocemos unas semanas**

**R:sabes lo que quiero decir**

**Q:si lo sé... **- respondió dando una última calada - **pero solo lo hago cuando necesito relajarme **- dijo soltando el humo para después tirar el cigarro y pisarlo apagándolo automáticamente - **vámonos**

**R:¿piensas dejar eso ahí? **- pregunto Rachel deteniendo su pasó

**Q:¿qué cosa?**

**R:la colilla**

**Q:¿y tú vas a hacer que la levante?**

**R:eso espero**

**Q:Rachel no estoy para eso vámonos ya **- respondió volviendo a caminar sin voltear o sin ninguna intención de levantar la colilla

Rachel hizo una mueca molesta pero no dijo nada más solo levanto la colilla y camino para alcanzar a la peli rosa tomándola del brazo para detenerla, después tomo su mano para entregarle la colilla con la atenta mirada de Quinn

**R:la próxima vez tú lo vas a levantar **- dijo decidida cuando la colilla estaba en el poder de la ex-rubia, Rachel sacudió sus manos dos veces y sonrió como si su trabajo estuviera echo y comenzó a caminar dejando a Quinn atrás con una mirada sorprendida por lo que Rachel acababa de hacer la cual después cambio a una sonrisa guardando la colilla en el bolsillo de su chaleco de Mezclilla y alcanzar a Rachel

**~/~/~/~**

**R:iug mi mano huele a tabaco **- se quejó cuando llegaron junto a la camioneta, la modelo apresurada abrió la puerta para tomar su mochila y sacar un desinfectante para aplicárselo en sus manos - **¿quieres? **– ofreció al ver que Quinn solo la miraba

**Q:¿enserio? **- pregunto Quinn por la exageración de la chica que se frotaba las manos

**R:¿Qué? Odio ese olor**

**Q:si claro pero tanto así para exagerar **- cuando Rachel logro quitarse el olor a cigarro de sus manos y Quinn negó su ofrecimiento guardo el desinfectante y bajar de la camioneta sin decir nada hasta que estuvo de nuevo frente a la chica

**R:me imagino que Santana ya te contó la historia de mi debilidad sobre la leche con chocolate**

**Q:¿Qué?... yo… no sé nada d... **- titubeo intentando negarlo

**R:lo se Quinn **- aseguro - **Santana tiene una rara manía de contarme lo que sucede después de sus actos malévolos contra mi**

**Q:¿contarte? **- pregunto Quinn pues ella no sabía nada de eso

**R:si, cosas como con quién se burla de mí, que es lo que le dicen, etc., etc., creo que lo hace pensando que eso me afecta aún más... no lo sé tú has de saber cómo es ella **- Quinn solo asintió prefiriendo no decir nada - **el punto es que cuando yo era niña mi abuelo fumaba demasiado es por eso que odio ese olor**

**Q:y es por eso que quieres prohibírmelo a mi ¿no?**

**R:yo nunca dije eso **- se defendió - **solo hice que recogieras tu basura si tú quieres quitarte 11 minutos de vida por cada cigarro que te fumas es tu vida es tu problema... aunque claro, eso es un mito pues mi padre dice que mi abuelo fumaba desde que él tenía memoria y murió hasta los 90 años**

**Q:tu... tu abuelo murió? **- pregunto pues ese detalle realmente no lo sabía

**R:Ja... **- río sin gracia - **ahora me vas a decir que Santana no te contó esa parte de la historia de "mi trauma con la leche" ¿no? **

**Q:la verdad es que no...**

**R:sabes no me digas nada... **- interrumpió - **ni se porque te estoy contando esto **- murmuro para sí misma pasando una mano sobre su cabello conteniendo un gran suspiro - **nos hemos desviado del tema principal de todo esto... dime ¿qué vamos hacer con el trabajo? **- cuestionó cambiando de tema repentinamente, Quinn que al principio no sabía de qué hablaba se encogió de hombros desinteresada sin decir nada - **está bien, el trabajo es para la próxima semana ósea que tenemos tiempo pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo con el título exacto que tendremos...**

**Q:¿de que estas hablando **- interrumpió Quinn perdida en la conversación

**R:de la tarea de la profesora Smith ¿de que más va ser? **- respondió de lo más obvio

**Q:por supuesto... continua**

**R:bien como te decía hay que ponernos de acuerdo y ya que faltan 10 minutos para que el Club Glee acabe **- comento mirando su reloj del celular - **ahora no tenemos tiempo... uhmm... tal vez podamos vernos el fin de semana ¿qué dices?**

**Q:¿este?**

**R:supongo... no veo de que serviría si fuera el otro... ¿si puedes?... porque si no pod…**

**Q:no, **- interrumpió -** está bien nos vemos ¿mañana? **

**R:Claro mañana **- afirmo y Quinn asintió como confirmación - **¿y dónde? **

**Q:oh si... claro... el lugar... pues creo que en mi casa**

**R:eso sería mejor... con Santana en la suya...**

**Q:lo sé, eso no sería buena idea... **- Rachel asintió sin decir nada y Quinn lo tomo como el término de la conversación - **entonces así quedamos ¿ok?... me tengo que ir nos vemos después y uhmm... adiós **- se despidió dándole la espalda a Rachel para alejarse

**R:Quinn **- llamó Rachel y la peli rosa se volvió a verla - **no sé dónde vives **- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa por el despiste de la ex porrista

**Q:ooh... cierto **- susurro dándose un golpe en la frente por su idiotez y pensando en una solución - **tal vez podríamos vernos en otro lugar y... y después vamos a mi casa ¿te parece?**

**R:genial eso está bien para mi**

**Q:a la 1:30 en el…¿parque?... donde una loca me cayó de un árbol **- intento bromear esperando no ofender a Rachel que para su suerte sonrió por el comentario

**R:parque **- confirmo - **donde una loca extraña me regaño como si fuera mi madre **- Quinn asintió con una sonrisa para darse la vuelta y volver a caminar

**Q:pero que madre más sexy **- comento por último causando una sonora risa en Rachel que negó con la cabeza divertida

**R:ni lo dudes **- murmuro para sí misma aun con una sonrisa cuando Quinn ya había desaparecido del estacionamiento

11 minutos, es lo que se decían que te quitaba de vida fumar un simple cigarro

11 minutos, es el tiempo que puedes aprender entr palabras en otro idioma

11 minutos, es el título de un libro del escritor Paulo Coelho "Once minutos", describe la duración de las relaciones sexuales. hace alusión a la corta duración que suele durar el acto sexual en condiciones poco favorables para el amor

11 minutos, en ese tiempo puedes escuchar d canciones de tu play list favorito

11 minutos, es lo que tardó aproximadamente la primera interacción que tuvo con Quinn

... Y 11 minutos es lo que le dijo su padre que su abuelo había luchado con aquel infarto que le dio de la nada mientras se fumaba un cigarro solo en casa, Irónico ¿No?

Y ahora 11 minutos es lo que tardó en volver a hablar con una persona desde que Quinn se había alejado

**R:hola Finn **- saludo Rachel cuando vio al chico caminar apresurado a su camioneta con un simple "Hola" y comenzar a rodear su camioneta como si buscara algo - **¿Qué hace? **- pregunto a Kurt quién llegó tras Finn pero de forma más calmada

**K:revisando que su camioneta no tenga ningún daño **- respondió desinteresado mientras enviaba un mensaje

**R:Finn tu camioneta no tiene nada... de hecho solo la abrí una simple vez y solo fue para sacar el libro y dejar mis cosas dentro **- intento tranquilizar con éxito, el chico dio un suspiro y asintió acercándose a Rachel con una sonrisa de disculpa

**F:si ya vi... lo siento es mejor que nos vayamos suban **- dijo subiendo a la camioneta y los chicos hicieron lo mismo

**K:hey Rachel conoces la canción " The End" de The Doors **- pregunto Kurt desde su asiento delantero y Finn resoplo a su lado - **¿qué?**

**F:enserio Kurt no todo en la vida es Celin Dion y Lady Gaga esa canción es un clásico ¿cierto Rach? **- Rachel asintió

**R:oh si es una muy buena canción ¿por qué lo preguntas kurt?**

**F:porque no la conoce **- respondió Finn sin creer la ignorancia musical de su hermano

**K:es que Blaine me recomendó escuchar la canción pero al parecer tarda 11 minutos consecutivos y tengo que saber si vale la pena perder ese tiempo de mi vida escuchándola **- y ahí estaba otra vez ese número, Rachel con una sonrisa miro hacia el costado de su ventana perdida en sus pensamientos claro que tenía que ser Blaine, él era un amante de la música de los 60s y más del Rock de echo ella conocía esa canción por el

**R:lo vale Kurt **- respondió Rachel de lo más segura y Finn asintió en acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… no pude actualizar el viernes lo siento… tal vez<strong>

**Algún dia :D … (Lol)… en fin**

**No se si les este agradando mucho que no me este centrando demasiado en Faberry**

**(O eso es lo que yo siento) y lo siento, es solo que con eso de que Glee ya va dar fin con**

**Tres episodios mas ando algo nostálgica y también quiero centrar mi Fic en los demás **

**Personajes unque sea solo unos fragmentos…**

**-bueno pues en el siguiente ep será la casa de Quinn y tendremos un punto de vista**

**De ella, además después será la fiesta y creo yo que ahí pasaran cosas :O**

** (o tal vez solo estoy siendo exagerada? No lo se… ****J**** )**

- **Ya saben Faberry/Pezberry (van casi empatadas)**

**Pdt: disculpen si hay faltas de Ortografia ****J**

**Grecka Fuera, Paz… :p**


End file.
